


Lost Soul - BEING RE-WRITTEN

by WildMagic



Series: Lost Soul - REWRITE [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Zayn, Bromance, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When he had auditioned for the X-Factor, Harry had only been 16 and hadn’t presented. In fact, neither had Niall, Liam or Zayn. Louis was the only one who had presented and he was 100% Alpha. By the time the live shows had started, Zayn had presented as Beta. Halfway through the live shows, Liam presented as Alpha. It wasn’t until they were producing their first album that Niall presented as Omega. 3 years down the line – Harry was the only one who hadn’t presented.</em><br/>Harry presents as an Omega; and to say he's unhappy about it would be an understatement!</p><p>(PART OF A SERIES BUT CAN BE READ SEPARATELY! STORIES ARE NOT CONNECTED!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEING RE-WRITTEN!!  
> YOU ARE WELCOME TO READ THIS VERSION, BUT I PROMISE THE UPDATE VERSION IS BETTER!!
> 
> [Read It Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9583832/chapters/21666506)
> 
> Below is the reason I decided to rewrite!!  
> Right, so... I know a tonne of you guys want a LS update! And I've been wanting one for ages too!! (IT'S BEEN NEARLY 2 YEARS SINCE THAT ONE WAS UPDATED!), but honestly, I lost my muse with it and nothing I was writing was right or took the story where I wanted it to go. I also had certain things I wanted to happen in the original LS, but never did (and never could) because the way I took the story didn't allow me to fit it in properly.  
> Anyway, I was rereading the whole of LS the other day and I just couldn't stop cringing and coming up with bursts of inspiration and ideas and ways I could incorporate the things i wanted originally into the story! So I sat down the other day and just started re-writing it.  
> I envision the main plot being more or less the same, but I wanted to revamp and change a bit!! Still not sure whether I'm going to keep in whole 'werewolf' thing or not!  
> First chapter's basically the same - but the original was 2616 words long, the new has 3881 words! So a big difference! There's a new start and a new end too! And I think you're all going to love Niall in this!  
> I plan to keep it similar but shake it up completely! I hope you all stick around for this new ride, and don't hate me too much for re-starting!!  
> Love you all and thank you for all for sticking with me through this, and for all you're love and support!!  
> Enjoy!!  
> xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry presents as an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!  
> This is my first time writing a/b/o... I'm not too sure about this. I may re-write this - this is pretty much just a test run.  
> If this gets enough recognition, and people like it, I'll continue this!  
> But in the meantime, please enjoy!!

_ _

_ Chapter 1 _

Harry was the last to wake.

He felt a little warmer than he usually did in the mornings; the tour bus was usually kept quite cool. But he didn’t think much of it as he threw his quilt cover off and swung his legs round to exit his bunk. Without the cover, he felt a lot cooler.

He scrubbed at his tattooed chest as he stretched and yawned. His chest was bare of any clothes, and he knew Louis had his favourite shirt (that boy had a weird obsession of hugging his clothes at night). Standing up, Harry reached up and pulled back the curtain of the bunk above his. He froze as Louis’ scent hit him tenfold.

Why had Harry never realised that Louis smelt amazing? Harry grabbed Louis’ pillow and buried his face within it. The older males scent made Harry weak at the knees and he found his southern region hardening with excitement. Harry wanted to get on his knees for the Alpha and worship him.

_Wait? What?_

Harry shook his head as he chucked Louis’ pillow back on the thin mattress and grabbed his favourite purple hoodie. As he slipped the hoodie over his head Louis scent surrounded him from where the boy had slept with it. He couldn’t help the tiny moan that slipped past his lips as he slipped his arms through the holes. Taking a handful of the purple cotton, he raised it to his nose and closed his eyes – savouring the smell.

The sound of Louis laughing brought Harry back down to the ground, only to send him soring again. He needed to get into the bathroom to sort himself out before anyone came back to check on him.

It was as he was seeing to his needs tucked away in the bathroom (pretending that it was Louis who was touching him), that he felt it.

He froze, paled and gulped.

His breathing slowed as his grip on his shaft fell away. Already on his knees (from just the thought of Louis’ touch), he reached round to his backside.

He gulped again as his long fingers hovered behind him; pretty certain of what he was going to find. He took a deep breath before he plunged his fingers between his cheeks, only for a second. The wet sticky feeling that covered his fingers had him grimacing as he quickly brought his back into his line of sight.

“No,” Harry harshly whispered as he rubbed his thumb over his sticky fingers. “No. God, please! No!” He clenched his fist, the sticky substance making a squelching sound. “Fuck!” He clumsily reached round to his ass again, just to double check. Nope, there was no denying it; _He was producing slick._

Suddenly, Harry didn’t feel so aroused.

He sat on the cool, tiled, bathroom floor with his back pressed against the closed shower door for a little while. His mind was racing.

When he had auditioned for the X-Factor, Harry had only been 16 and hadn’t presented. In fact, neither had Niall, Liam or Zayn. Louis was the only one who had presented and he was 100% Alpha. By the time the live shows had started, Zayn had presented as Beta. Halfway through the live shows, Liam presented as Alpha. It wasn’t until they were producing their first album that Niall presented as Omega. 3 years down the line – Harry _was_ the only one who hadn’t presented.

He knew that he was going to be a late presenter… that much was true two months into his 18th year of life. Presenting age was 17 and a half years to 18 years – any time before was considered early… any time after was considered late. Liam and Louis were traditional Alpha’s, both presenting before they were 17; Zayn had presented in the time frame… but both Harry and Niall were late bloomers. The other lads took the opportunity to tease them to no end about possibly being Omegas (everyone knew that Omegas are traditionally late bloomers), but as soon as Niall presented as one – the teasing stopped. Harry used to get the odd tease from his bandmates about the gender he might present as, but Harry soon made it clear that he had no intentions of presenting as an Omega, and the teasing ceased all together.

You see, Harry didn’t have a problem with Omegas – no, he got on well and had nothing against Niall or who he was. It was the possibility of _being_ an Omega that got to him. He didn’t really know why the thought frightened him, but his theory was that – his parents were both Alphas (that’s why their relationship never worked). So;

  1. He had grown up around Alpha’s, with Alpha traditions.

  2. There was probably only 3 or 4 Omega’s in his family – those of which he hardly ever saw, let alone spoke to, to be able to get to know others. And;

  3. His father was a ‘traditional’, old-fashioned Alpha… his views on Omega’s had affected Harry greatly.




Harry had no idea how his father was going to react when he found out Harry had presented as an Omega. While the man had expressed his ‘distaste’ for the gender, he had never told Harry what to expect if he presented as one. Harry wasn’t sure it was going to be a good reaction though. His father believed that Omegas had no reason to be out in the world of work (he especially expressed his dislike for famous Omegas – and Harry had basically ripped him a new asshole when he had found out about Niall). The man believed that as soon as someone presented as an Omega, they should be assigned an Alpha, should they not already have one, and be put away – in the house; to cook, to clean, to look after the children and to constantly be pregnant. There were many other things that Harry’s Dad believed were right for poor Omega’s – and while Harry didn’t share the man’s thinking one bit, growing up with it all drilled into his head made Harry scared that was what he would become. It wasn’t something he had ever wanted.

But now, here he was. Producing slick, and sitting on the bathroom floor, naked form the waist down, sniffing his jumper which smelt of Alpha. He was shocked to say the least.

Getting over his initial shock, Harry managed to get himself into the shower – wanting rid of all Omega traces that might be on him, especially the slick between his crack.

When he was dried and dressed (his purple jumper discarded – he was hoping none of the boys picked up on his new scent), he made he was to the front of the bus to join his band mates for breakfast.

As he got closer, the smell of Alpha was overpowering. He could smell three of them up there; Louis, who he could smell perfectly, Liam and Paul. He could also smell Beta Zayn, mixed with a recent lingering cigarette stench, and Omega Niall who smelt too much like Liam to be able to use the excuse of having “a quiet, innocent night”.

He entered the front of the bus and everyone’s heads shot up to stare at him. _Yep. They all know._ Harry decided to pretend he had no idea what was going on.

Harry’s mouth watered. He didn’t know whether that was because there was all these Alpha’s in the room, or if it was because he wanted to get his teeth into some bacon – but if anyone asked him, he would definitely be going with the latter excuse.

“Morning,” He yawned as he stretched. He pretended not to take notice of how everyone was looking at him. He was, however, oblivious to the weary glances that Louis, Liam and Paul shared.

Harry moved around the table and plonked himself at Niall’s usual spot, seeing as how Paul was sat in his and Niall was on Liam’s lap.

Harry got to work quick, making himself a bacon sandwich. Still no-one said anything as they watched Harry intently. Harry acted like he didn’t realise.

“Don’t let my appearance stop your morning natter,” Harry joked playfully into the silence.

Zayn and Niall immediately started conversation up again between themselves, but even Harry noted that it seemed a little forced.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Hazza,” Louis spoke from opposite Harry. Harry froze in the middle of buttering toast. “Thought I was going to have to go back there and wake you myself for a moment,” That voice. It was heaven to Harry’s ears and had his heart pounding, blood thumping and thoughts jumbled. “It’s not like you to sleep in this late.”

The bus had fallen silent again as everyone looked at Harry, awaiting a response.

“Uhh,” Harry coughed. “I… sorry, guess I was, um… more tired than I thought.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Louis mumbled, eyes glassy almost as if Harry’s voice was having the same effect on him.

It was Paul’s voice that broke the silence and pulled the Alpha back down to Earth.

“You boys realise that we’re going to have to tighten security.”

“What?” Harry gasped, his mouth full of bacon and bread, where he had just taken a bight of his sandwich. It took him just a moment longer to realise that _he_ was the reason they needed to tighten security. Omega’s needed more protection because they were ‘weaker’ than Alpha’s.

“Harry, don’t speak with your mouthful,” Louis reprimanded him. Harry’s eyebrows widened as he gulped down his first bite.

“Sorry,” Harry rolled his eyes, although his tone suggested that he was anything but.

“And I’ll have less of the attitude please,” Louis added. And before Harry could reply, Louis had turned to Paul. “We’ll have to let Simon know too…”

“Obviously,” Liam scoffed as he pressed a light kiss to Niall’s temple. Niall was munching quietly on a bowl of cookie crisp, but his cheeks blushed slightly form the action.

“Of course,” Paul stood. “I better get started then. You’re going to need it by tonight, judging by his scent.”

“He is right here, you know.” Harry grumbled, his fist holding his head up, his bacon sandwich pushed away because of his sudden loss of appetite.

“Congratulations Harry,” Paul smiled over at him kindly, before he turned and left the bus. By the time the bus doors were shut, Zayn had Simon on the phone.

“Hi boys,” He called cheerfully. “How’s the tour going?”

“We’re going to have to cancel tonight’s show,” Liam spoke, leaning forward as best he could with a cereal-eating Niall sat on his lap.

“And all the shows for the next week,” Louis added, as he too leant closer to the phone.

“Why?” Simon asked worriedly. “Is everything alright? Did Niall go into an early heat?”

“Not exactly…” Zayn sighed. “Harry presented… this morning.”

“As an Omega I take it then?” Simon asked, suddenly sounding relieved.

“You got it.”

“Where is he at the moment? Is he in any state to talk?”

“I’m right here, and I’m fine!” Harry stood. “I haven’t long found out I’m an Omega – of course I’m fine.”

Harry found himself walking down the bus, to the back. He ignored Louis’ calls for him to come back and the way Liam and Zayn told the other Alpha not to follow him.

He got himself comfy on the red, leather sofa and listened to the boys finish their call with Simon. And, just as he suspected, his phone began ringing not a moment later.

“Harry?”

“No, this is Patrick,” Harry replied sleepily with a lazy grin on his face.

“Talk to me Harry,” Simon ordered softly after a couple seconds of laughing.

“What about?” Harry asked, even though he knew bloody well what about.

“We all know how you felt about presenting as an Omega. But, Harry – it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I know Simon…. But I feel ashamed,” Harry gulped. “This is the one thing I never wanted to be.”

“I know Harry… honestly, I never wanted to be an Alpha – I was quite happy to be either Beta or Omega, but look how that turned out for me, eh? And me being Alpha helped me get to where I am today.”

“Well, me being Omega isn’t exactly going to help the band greatly – is it,” Harry sassed back.

“What I mean is, without my Alpha title, I would have never had the courage to do half the stuff I did. What I’m trying to say is – we all present as Alphas, Betas and Omegas for a reason! You just have to find yours.”

Harry didn’t reply, instead gulping loudly.

“Look Harry,” Simon began again after a moment or two. “I’m going to arrange a meeting with you for in a week’s time. We need to talk properly.” Harry listened as the man shuffled paper around. “Also – we’re going to cancel the show tonight…”

“NO!” Harry cried, but Simon just continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“And I’m going to book you a room at a nearby hotel where you can wait out your heat. Unless of course, you’ve already got an Alpha in mind who you’d like to help you?”

“No!” Harry spat. “And I’m not going into heat! There’s no need to cancel tonight!”

“Harry,” Simon spoke calmly. “You are a newly presented Omega. Last night – no one had any idea that you’d wake up smelling of Omega.”

Harry sat up, and closed his eyes – willing himself not to cry over the situation. Last night they had all watched a couple of films before Alpha’s orders were to have an early night because of the show the next day. And it was true; Harry had gone to be with no symptoms that he was going to present any time soon. No one knew they were going to wake up with an extra Omega.

“Harry, mate; until we can work out when your heats are going to come, we won’t be able to bend the tour dates around them. So until then, we will have to cancel shows and hopefully reschedule them. But what we need most of all, is you safe in a hotel room, with or without an Alpha.”

“Simon?” Harry whispered as he brought his knees up to his chest.

“Yes Harry?”

“I’m scared.”

“That’s okay, it’s okay to be scared,” Simon reassured him. “Do you…” Simon obviously didn’t know how to word his question, without offending the not-so-willing-to-be Omega. “Do you need comforting?”

“What?” Harry scoffed. _Yes._ “No!”

“Okay, if you’re sure…”

“I’m sure as sure can be,” Harry exclaimed. While his voice was saying one thing, his body was saying another.

“Harry, I want to speak to Louis a moment,” Simon said softly. “Could you pass me over?”

Harry heaved himself off of the sofa and slowly walked back to the front of the bus.

“Lou?” He called loudly before he had even reached his destination.

Harry could hear chairs scraping and Louis appeared suddenly, almost in front of him. Harry held the phone out to Louis who took it confidently.

“Yello,” Louis spoke cheerfully down the phone. As he did so, his hand landed on Harry’s shoulder in a silent order not to move. “Yeah, sure thing Si… I’ll make sure he gets there safely, don’t worry.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything until Louis ended the phone call. The older boy was suddenly hugging Harry – and Harry refused to admit how nice it felt in the arms of this Alpha.

“It’ll be okay Harry,” Louis whispered to him.

Harry returned the hug, wrapping his arms round Louis’ back.

_I hope so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at the moment Harry seems pretty okay with being an Omega... but I think this is because he is in shock. The next chapter will be Harry's heat... and it all sinking in, that he is an Omega.  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry experiences his heat for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many kudos!! So many bookmarks!! Thank you guys so much!!
> 
> Also... this is terrible... (possibly)! I've never written smut before... I am terrified!! So please, be gentle and let me know how I did?  
> This chapter needs editing and probably has mistakes. I've been writing it since about 2pm this afternoon. And I have literally only just finished (okay I procrastinated a little in between, but still!). I wanted to get this up before Midnight here in the UK!  
> Happy New Year everyone!!

_ _

_ Chapter 2 _ _ _ __

A car arrived to pick Harry up, 20 minutes after his hug with Louis. When it had arrived, it had taken a little while to convince Harry to actually get into the car. Despite Liam’s warning not to join him, Louis got in the back beside him (and Harry wouldn’t admit it, but he was thankful for the warmth security of an Alpha scent – the Beta driver was putting him on edge).

All in all it would take an hour to get to the hotel, the Beta driver informed them; Simon wanted to make sure Harry was in a decent hotel, but far enough out of the way so that he would be safer than if he was in the middle of the city.

It was only 10 minutes into the journey when Harry began to get really warm. His breath picked up speed and he suddenly felt a bolt of arousal when Louis brushed against him, simply to scratch his chin.

Harry tried to forget the heat inside him that was slowly building, by watching the world go by from the window. It got harder and harder as the minutes ticked by. It didn’t help that Louis kept fidgeting beside him.

The journey seemed to take forever, Louis had to move to the front next to the driver to ensure that he didn’t jump on Harry and Harry didn’t jump on him (although Harry assured him that he was not about to do that).

Upon arriving, Louis breathed a sigh of relief. One, because they were finally there; two, because he could get Harry locked in a hotel room, safe; and three, because there was no fans or paparazzi around, they hadn’t got wind of the change – _yet._

Harry had his seatbelt unclipped and was reaching for the door handle before Louis’ Alpha voice stopped him.

“Don’t open that door.”

Harry had never been affected by anyone’s Alpha voice before, but he had seen others affected by it. Everyone was affected by it in a different way – just with the same outcome, obedience. Niall’s shoulders would slump and he would stop everything he was doing. Harry scowled harshly and froze up. He sat back against the car seat (the heat still growing) as his shoulders rose – unable to disobey the Alpha command. Louis got out of the car quickly, and Harry couldn’t decide whether he was relieved or distressed by the loss of the warm Alpha scent.

Suddenly, the back door was pulled open by Louis and Harry was quickly pushing himself out of the car. He could feel the Alpha command lift from him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry found that being outside was better for the heat inside him that cooled with the air. He was relaxing slightly, glad to be out of the car and not suffocating in the scent of arousal from both Louis and the Beta (Harry hated that his heat was so strong it was even effecting the Beta) and the warmth itching under his skin.

It wasn’t until Harry was almost practically shoved into a hotel room, with the door locked behind him, that he realised – the arousal had been comforting. He could smell the Beta security guards standing poised outside the door… his protection

The room was large, with a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. The main colour scheme throughout was white and burgundy – Harry didn’t bother to take notice of the small details in the room. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and pulled his jumper and t-shirt off, hoping to relieve some of the warmth.

He refused to believe that he was a newly presented Omega experiencing his first heat.

It was only an hour later that the itch beneath his skin became too much to bare and Harry couldn’t prolong touching himself any longer.

He palmed himself through his trousers, enjoying the slight release it gave him.

The relief he felt only lasted a moment before the itch was back and Harry found himself quickly ripping off all of his remaining clothes and gripping his cock in desperation. If he had been thinking straight, he would have been distraught at his hasty actions. As it was, his mind was fogging over with want, need and thirst.

He began to glide his hand up and down his shaft, and it was just as he was starting to relax slightly because he was seeing to his needs that he felt the slick trickling out from his hole again. Harry let go of himself again to reach behind him – just to check _one more time_ that he really was producing the sticky substance. As he rubbed the slick between his thumb and fingers, he pulled a face – sitting against the pillows. But, unlike earlier that morning – the slick didn’t stop him from touching himself.

He was soon taking in slow shallow breaths, eyes closed, hand wrapped round the base of his cock, squeezing gently. His hand moved up and down his shaft agonisingly slow. He didn’t waste time picking up the pace when the sluggish speed proved only to frustrate him even more than he already was. Slick continued to flow from his hole, and he decided that he would never get used to the feeling.

It didn’t take long before his orgasm rocketed through him and he was shooting his mess everywhere. And he felt the heat, the itch beneath his skin, dissolve into nothing; _for now._

And, just like that, only 30 minutes later – it was back, more demanding than before. He had to relieve himself 3 times before the heat lessoned, but this time it didn’t go away.

At the reduced lust, Harry grabbed his chance to shower – hating the way his sweat and cum felt dried on his body. While in the shower, Harry began thinking; Niall often complained before his heat came up. Zayn questioned him sometimes, and Niall always said the same thing; it wasn’t the sex or the need to have sex that bothered him, it was the heat, the discomfort, the pain that came with it. And sure, now that Harry was experiencing this reluctant heat, he could see where Niall was coming from – it was a bit of a bummer and rather uncomfortable… but he got to jack himself off a couple of times (granted more times than he was used to), where was the problem in that?

He later learnt that the first 3 hours spent masturbating was just the beginning. The itch now refused to leave him, no matter how many times he got himself off – and he wouldn’t admit it… but he was beginning to want something up his hole; or to me more specific, _an Alpha’s knot._ Harry really tried to ignore this impulses.

Harry was woken at 3am that morning by a burst of heat. He was sweating, the cover kicked off and it looked like he had cummed in his sleep. He found that he his asshole just kept producing slick, more and more – the more he got aroused. He wanted to touch his cock… but he also wanted to shove something up his ass – and now his mind was so fogged over with lust, he ignored the rational side of his brain when it told him to leave his hole alone.

His fingers quickly found their spot, pushing in through the soft tissue. The slick Harry was _still_ continuing to produce made it easy for Harry to slip 2 fingers past his rim first time. He paid no attention to the fact that he wailed – he didn’t really want fingers, he wanted a knot; _needed a knot_! He needed to be filled! His fingers gently pried his rim, opening up even more and Harry managed to slip another finger in.

He was dry-sobbing for the need of an Alpha. He didn’t move his fingers to begin with, simply because he was praying for an Alpha to burst through the door and take him, knot him… mark him. And the Alpha he wanted? _Louis._

He couldn’t wait any longer, and in desperate need of release, his fingers moved with a rapid pace as he pushed himself onto his knees for better, easier and more access. He pushed his ass into the air and shoved his face into his pillow, crying out Louis’. He cried out in pain and pleasure, falling flat on his stomach when his fingers brushed over that bundle of nerves. Electricity shot through him and he was whimpering for more. He was quick to find it again and continuously pushed against it. His orgasm soared through him, and it was nothing like he had ever felt before – he had never cummed so much before and it was the first time he had even _thought_ of trying to get himself off anally; and he loved it.

He pulled his fingers out slowly and sighed in relief as his orgasm passed, along with the demand for release. He closed his eyes, head still in the pillow before the heat hit him again, just as bad, just as quickly. He shoved his fingers deep inside himself again, bringing his free hand round to his ignored cock, pumping at the same speed as his fingers – whimpering Louis’ name in hopes that the older boy would come to his rescue.

That was how Niall found him the next morning at 8am. Harry’s fingers had barely parted from his ass since they had first been pushed up there; he just kept pushing himself to orgasm in hopes to sooth the pain that was only growing. He was crying now, and had been on and off since 5am.

“Go away!” Harry all but screamed into the pillow at Niall’s scent. Niall stepped forward and placed a glass on the table.

“Jesus Harry,” Niall spoke softly, a contrast to what Harry was thinking and feeling. “How long have you been up to that?” He left out the part of Harry looking like an _absolute_ wreck.

“I said go away!” Harry growled out of him, raising his head to snap his elongated teeth at the omega in warning.

Niall rolled his eyes and lightly smiled at Harry, knowing from experience that Harry was going to be far more interested in getting rid of the pain than actually following through with the threats his teeth made.

Harry groaned in discomfort as a wave of heat washed over him, adding to the pain and discomfort he was feeling. His head buried itself in the pillow again.

“Louis,” He sobbed. “I need Louis.” His fingers slowed to a stop, until Harry pulled them out with a slight pop. He began crying in earnest, Louis’ name slipping out in between his sobs. He was lying in sheets covered with sweat, cum and slick – but he paid it no attention, only focused on one thing.

“Boy, do I know that feeling,” Niall mumbled to himself. The box that he held in his arms began to slip, and he hoisted it back up again before deciding that it was better to put it on the floor beside the bed. “Hazza?” He asked softly, crouching down beside the bed and putting a gentle hand on Harry’s head. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Niall?” Harry croaked, turning his face on the pillow so that he was looking at the blonde. “Please… I… I need… Lou,” He hiccupped. “Get Louis.”

“No Harry,” Niall whispered apologetically. He knew exactly what Harry was going through.

Harry wailed loudly, reaching to cling onto Niall’s shirt weakly.

“Please!”

“I won’t bring Louis, Harry. In fact… I won’t be bringing you any Alphas. I’m sorry,” He paused as Harry pushed his face back into hiding. “You’re not in the right mind Harry. If I got Louis he would lose even before he had walked through that door. Harry,” He began again in reply to Harry’s heartbroken sobs. “It’s the heat talking, I promise. If I did what you asked me, you would regret it the moment the fog clears.”

They both didn’t speak that much for a moment or two. Harry continued to sob, and Niall brushed his sweaty locks in a comforting manner. However, Harry was soon probing his fingers back into his hole again, with a broken sob.

Niall wasn’t too fussed with seeing Harry like this; sure it distressed him that he couldn’t help his best friend, but Harry had seen Niall like this (that one time when traffic had prevented Liam from getting back from the studio), and Niall had been through exactly what Harry was going through. But, even though he’d seen Harry naked before (that boy would live naked if he was allowed) – it was still a little weird to see his best friend seeing to his needs right in front of him without a second thought.

“Hey,” Niall spoke softly. “I brought you a fruit smoothie,” He continued to speak, even though he knew Harry probably wasn’t listening. “I know that when I’m in heat I barely have enough energy left to chew…” When Harry didn’t acknowledge him, Niall placed a hand on Harry’s wrist.

Harry’s fingers stopped moving and he let out a soft moan of discomfort.

“That can’t be making you feel very full mate…”

“No,” Harry cried out shrugging Niall’s hold off and relentlessly pumping his fingers into his hole.

“I’ve got something that might help with that,” He reached into his box and produced a pink, sparkly, rather large, Alpha-looking-sized dildo. “Brand new, mate. I got the exact same but in blue, very effective if I do sa…” Niall didn’t get to finish as Harry snatched it from him and shoved it deep inside him. “Bloody hell Harry…” He whistled lowly. “I’m going to run you a bath Hazza while you sort yourself out.” Niall patted Harry’s shoulder as he stood and headed towards the en-suit bathroom.

Harry was surprised to find out that the dildo that Niall had supplied him with was one of those special ones that replicated an Alpha’s knot. He had found the button by mistake and marvelled in pleasure at the way the ‘knot’ got larger and larger until Harry was creaming everywhere and had himself tightly linked around it. He wasn’t sure that the satisfying sound he made as he rode out his orgasm was completely human, but he didn’t really pay it much attention; he had finally got what he wanted… well half of what he wanted. He had the knot, now all he needed was the Louis part.

Niall popped his head round the bathroom door a couple of minutes later, when the ‘knot’ started to go down.

“Baths done Hazza,” He began walking over to the bed. “And I got plenty of bubbles as well.”

“Tired,” Harry’s eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open as Niall helped him sit up.

“I know, I know… but we can sleep after we’ve bathed.”

It took a little manoeuvring to get Harry’s tall lanky form into the bathroom (the dildo had been reluctantly left on the bed) and actually into the bath. But when Harry had been submerged by all the bubbles, both lads visibly relaxed. Niall told Harry to wash himself down while he excuse himself to strip the bed and call for housekeeping to bring more sheets (making sure that he specified for an Omega worker).

Niall walked back into the bathroom to find Harry jerking off under the water.

“Back again?” Niall asked in disbelief. “Normally a knot seals it for me for at least an hour.”

“Burns,” Harry grumbled as Niall picked up a small dish, to coat Harry’s head in the warm water.

“God do I know,” Niall sighed sympathetically as he made sure to wash the water through every part of Harry’s curls. “I forget how bad the first time was. Don’t worry Harry – it’ll be better next time.”

____

It was as Harry was coming out of his heat that it really sunk in for the first time. Now that there wasn’t much of a fog clouding up his mind, he realised…

He, _Harry Styles_ , was an _Omega_!

He was terrified. He had sat in the corner of the hotel room, when it had first sunk in 3 days ago, naked, and cried into his arms. He had cried for almost an hour until another bout of lust hit him and he was reaching for the pink dildo.

He had stopped drinking the smoothies that Niall brought with him every time. This was because one morning he had brought up a plate of sausages and bacon as well as the usual smoothie. Apparently Alpha Louis ordered Harry try something a little greasier. He stopped eating it simply because “Louis ordered” him to. He had never listened much to the demands of the band’s Alphas, believing that one day he might join them (or at least Zayn who was hardly ever effected by the Alpha’s). So why should he start listening now? Niall started worrying slightly when Harry refused to eat, but Harry figured – he couldn’t send any Alpha in to reprimand him because he was still in heat. Instead, Niall talked to Louis, and Louis told the blonde that Alpha’s orders were to eat. That didn’t get them anywhere either. Harry soon gave in to his hunger though and was greedily chomping down the French fries Niall brought him one tea time.

Harry was led on the bed, counting the ceiling tiles (he knew in advance there were 60 tiles, he had counted them about 12 times) when Niall walked in, singing his arrival.

“How you doing today Harry?” Niall questioned as he plonked a plate of toast in his lap.

“Fine,” Harry answered honestly, pushing himself to sit up.

“Wearing clothes I see,” The Irishman observed.

“And no heat,” Harry mumbled round a mouthful of toast.

“And you don’t smell like heat… this room does thought,” Niall crumpled his nose. “But hey! Good news! Looks like your heats over!”

“Oh thank god!” Harry grumbled out before swallowing the final bite of his first slice of toast. Yesterday Harry had declared that his heat was finished, but Niall insisted it wasn’t. And the blonde had been right. He had been in the shower when the itch had returned. But that had been the last time he had got himself off.

Harry pushed his plate away from him.

“I can’t wait to get out of this room and let everything go back to normal!”

“Wait Harry!” Niall called as Harry began to get up. “You realise things aren’t going to go all the way back to normal – right?”

“They will if I have anything to do with it,” Harry made it clear. By this time, Harry had the door opened and was stalking out into the hall. He was quickly stopped by the two Beta Security Guards.

“Harry,” Niall appeared right behind him. “I need to fill you in…”

“What?” Harry asked turning to face the blonde with an exasperated sigh. “I’m finally out of that room… I have my body back. What do you need to fill me in on?”

“We haven’t told the fans that you’ve presented.”

“Good,” Harry nodded, crossing his arms. Then he furrowed his eyebrows. “Then how did you cover up my disappearance?”

“With mine,” Niall shrugged one shoulder. “We told everyone I went into an early heat. At least, that’s what Louis’ tweeted once we had talked it through. We wanted the news to come from you… it didn’t seem fair if we just shoved it out there without your consent.”

Harry looked at his bare feet, realising once again that he had a bunch of great friends.

“Thank you Niall,” Harry smiled at him gratefully before pulling Niall into his arms. “I can’t believe you would do that for me.”

“I’d do anything for you Harry, you know that,” Niall dismissed.

“I know,” Harry’s arm went round Niall’s shoulder as the two walked past the security guards. “And you know I’d do anything for you too, right?”

“Course I do doofus!” Niall laughed as they made their way towards the hotel’s breakfast hall.

Little did Harry know, this was the last bit of normality that Harry was going to get before things went horribly pear shaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said that in this chapter it would be "sinking in" that he's an Omega... and there is a little of it in this chapter. But it's not a lot - and that's because this chapter focused on his heat more than anything. His judgment was clouded in this chapter, he couldn't think clearly. So, next chapter is when things start to change!!!!  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't seem to like the way he's being treated now he's presented as an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that really just happen? All those kudos? Thank you so much for all your support!!  
> I have a confession to make though, i'm not too sure where this story is going. I have the next two chapters planned out... but after that it could be going in any direction!!  
> This chapter confused me a bit, I had to restart it a couple of times, but I like this version best!

 

_ _

_Chapter 3 _

Niall was the only one treating Harry no different. Everyone else that knew about Harry’s gender was acting extra careful around him.

To begin with, harry had tried not to notice how touchy-feely Louis suddenly was with him, or the way Liam would constantly be there over his shoulder, or even the way Zayn was speaking to him. They were all treating him as if he was stupid, naive and easily breakable. Even Paul felt the need to give him a hand out of the car when they had arrived back at the tour bus.

They had left the hotel not long after breakfast. When Louis had told Harry that they would be back on the road tomorrow morning, after spending another night in the hotel, Harry hadn’t been too pleased. He didn’t want to stay another minute in the hotel – wanting out and away from the four walls the hotel was keeping him in. Harry had got his way without the bat of an eyelid, and the band was checking out as soon as they had all eaten.

When they had got back to the tour bus, Zayn went to shower. Niall and Liam collapsed on the sofa – lips attached and Louis turned the TV on before making a cup of tea for himself. Harry had tried to sit beside Louis to watch The Inbetweeners, but he couldn’t concentrate; it didn’t help that Louis had his arm casually resting on the back of the sofa, behind Harry – winding Harry’s curs round his fingers as he chuckled every now and then. Harry lost it 15 minutes into the TV show, abruptly standing up.

Harry had wanted to go for a run, but when he had told Louis this (and he only told Louis because Louis demanded to know), Louis had shut him down – being quickly backed up by Liam. Apparently, Harry was safer on the bus where they could keep an eye on him. Harry tried to push his luck, but Louis was faster and had his hand wrapped round Harry’s bicep before Harry could even make a move towards the door.

Harry didn’t argue, not wanting to be put under the influence of Louis’ or Liam’s Alpha voice, instead sitting back down next to Louis (who wrapped his arm tightly round the newly presented Omega) and endured 3 hours of the same TV show.

He began to get frustrated when he stood for the 2nd time. For some reason, Harry had to let an Alpha know when he was going to the toilet. He wasn’t allowed to make his own drinks, Liam was quick to jump of the sofa and get him exactly what he had been going to do himself, and when the pizza they ordered for tea arrived, neither Omega was allowed the beers that Zayn passed out.

Harry hadn’t been with the whole band in a week, and within 12 hours the Alpha’s were already controlling his every move. When he had spoken up about this, both Alpha’s agreed that little things had changed, but nothing of importance.

It was 9 o’clock when Niall announced he was having an early night.

“You feeling okay?” Liam asked worriedly as he placed his palm against Niall’s cheek.

“’m fine Li,” Niall wined like a child who was being embarrassed by his mother. “I’m just tired.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You never go to bed early.”

“Liam,” Niall wined again.

“Fine, fine,” Liam smiled, reaching forward to press his lips against Niall’s. “Let me tuck you in.”

The two stood, hand-in-hand as they headed to the bunks giggling.

“Ugh, they’re like two love-sick teenagers!” Zayn complained loudly, intending for them to hear.

“Says the guy who’s been texting Perrie for the last hour and a half,” Harry observed as he leant towards Zayn and yanked the iPhone out of his hands.

“Hey!” Zayn exclaimed, reaching out for his phone.

“ _I love you so much baby,_ ” Harry read Zayn’s texts out loud. “ _I love you too hunny x-o-x-o. Come and visit me soon! I will, and when I do,_ insert winky face here,” The phone was then ripped from Harry’s hands by Louis. Harry didn’t say anything, but as Louis silently handed the mobile back to its owner he raised his eyebrows at him. “What?” Harry defended himself. “It’s funny.”

Louis, who was stood in front of Harry, crossed his arms – a firm look on his face.

Silence engulfed them, Zayn picking up on his texting. The sound of Niall giggling and Liam ordering him lightly not to wake him in the morning because he wanted a lie in was the only thing disturbing their silence. Louis was the first to break the silence.

“Bed time Harry.”

“What?!” Harry had never moved so fast, sitting up straight.

“What?” Louis asked sassily, shrugging his shoulders.

“No,” Harry’s tone suggested no room for arguments, as he turned to watch the TV screen from around Louis.

“Excuse me?” Louis was not expecting Harry so blatantly disobey him, sure he was expecting arguments – but he had _not_ been expecting that.

“I’m…” Zayn stood up and shoved his mobile into his back pocket. “I’m going out for a smoke.”

Harry could feel Louis’ glare on the back of his head.

“What?” Harry asked once the bus door had shut behind Zayn.

“I said it was bed time.”

“I’m not tired.”

“I don’t care.”

“What’s going on?” Liam’s voice was quiet from behind both of them.

“I’ve told Harry to go to bed,” Louis shared with his fellow Alpha. “But he’s determined to disobey me.”

“Louis, I haven’t had a bed time since I was 10,” Harry exclaimed.

“Louis’ right Hazza,” Liam backed Louis up. “I think you should have an early night.”

“Are you going to have an early night?”

“You’ve just finished your heat Harry…”

“Obviously you’re not then,” Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look back at the TV.

Louis stalked over to the screen and manually switched the screen off.

“I was watching that!”

“You’re going to bed,” Louis said matter-of-factly before sitting down on the sofa next to Harry. “Like Liam said Harry, you finished your heat just this morning – and just how much sleep did you actually get in the past week?”

“Enough,” Harry shrugged one shoulder.

“I don’t think you did,” Louis observed the dark circles under Harry’s eyes.

“I’m not going to bed,” Harry said confidently, standing – using Louis’ knee as support as he pushed himself to his feet. “You can’t make me! You’re not my father!”

“No, but I’m your Alpha,” Louis grumbled out, standing too.

Harry stopped, his back to the two Alpha’s. The 3 words angered Harry to no end, he saw red as he whipped round to face the older lad.

“No you’re not!” He growled. “You’re just _an_ Alpha in the same band as me! That does not make you my Alpha!”

“Don’t talk to me like that!” Louis growled back, just as harshly. “I may not be your Alpha, but like you said I’m an Alpha in the same band as you. Unfortunately for you that means I have some authority over you!”

“I AM NOT FIVE YEARS OLD!”

“Shut up!” Liam’s Alpha command had Harry tensing and scowling. Louis too, although unaffected by the Alpha voice, silenced. “Niall is sleeping! And if you are the reason that he wakes Harry, I will not be happy. Understand?”

Harry nodded once. The command lifted and Harry’s body relaxed.

“Louis is right,” Liam continued after a moment. “You are an Omega, Harry. So is Niall; and Zayn is a Beta. In case you need reminding – Louis and I are the Alpha’s around here. That means we’re in charge around here.”

Harry turned his back on the two Alpha’s, shaking his head.

“And that means, when one of us tells you to go to bed – you do it without question.”

Harry continued to shake his head, more profusely.

“Yes Harry,” Louis grumbled quietly.

“No,” Harry whispered, still shaking his head – slowing until he stopped. Harry’s feet started moving, and Harry was walking towards the exit.

“Harry,” Louis called after his softly.

“Where are you going?” Liam asked at the same time.

“I need some air.”

“We’ll open the window then,” Louis suggested.

“I am going out!” Harry cried, pushing a button, making the door begin to open automatically.

“You are going to bed,” Louis told him, Alpha voice washing over Harry.

Just like every other time an Alpha Voice was used on him, Harry scowled as he tensed up. He was fighting the urge to obey, when Louis’ Alpha command pushed him to;

“Now Harry!”

Harry found himself turning around, pushing the button again to close the door. Liam and Louis were watching him carefully, eyes hard but following his every move. His feet carried him towards his bunk, without his sole permission. As he passed the two Alpha’s, Louis and Liam shared a look, before Louis was following the Omega.

“Go away,” Harry grumbled, smelling Louis behind him as he climbed into his bunk.

“I’m sorry Harry,” Louis was speaking quietly, sensing the sleeping Omega in the bunk opposite Harry’s. “I hate using my voice on you.”

“Then why do you?” Harry grumbled, making sure to keep his voice down – but only for the benefit of Niall. Harry led down, facing the wall of the bunk – back to Louis.

“Because you refuse to listen to me,” Louis sighed, closing his eyes. The new Omega was driving him up the wall. “I know you didn’t want to be Omega mate.”

“I don’t want to have this conversation Louis,” Harry interjected.

“Right,” Louis nodded. “Sorry.”

Harry didn’t reply. He was still scowling, even though the Alpha command had lifted as soon as he had got into his bunk.

“Try and get some sleep,” Louis mumbled reaching for the quilt cover that Harry had just kicked to the end of the bunk. He pulled it up over Harry, pressing it down softly at Harry’s shoulders.

Harry pushed the quilt off again with a huff and Louis’ shoulders slumped. He had only been trying to help.

“Goodnight Harry,” He whispered as he moved back, pulling the curtain across the bunk and submerging Harry into darkness.

“Niall asleep?” Liam asked as Louis appeared again.

“Yeah,” He sat opposite his fellow Alpha, who was sat at the dining table.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded. Liam cocked an eyebrow. “Maybe,” Liam cocked the other eyebrow. “No.”

“Didn’t think so.”

“He’s just so frustrating!” Louis complained. “He just isn’t accepting this whole Omega thing.”

The bus door opened and Zayn’s scent engulfed the confined space as he entered.

“Is everything sorted now or do I have to pretend I want another fag?”

“Nope, he’s in bed now,” Liam informed him. “Just.”

“Good,” Zayn breathed a sigh of relief as he walked further into the bus. “I hate when you guys go all Alpha on him.”

“We wouldn’t have to go all Alpha on him if the little shit just listened,” Louis defended himself and Liam. “I mean, doesn’t he know that as Alpha’s we know what’s best for him?”

“To be honest with you,” Zayn began as he too sat down at the table. “Before he presented you were both treating him almost like a Beta… and then he wakes up Omega one morning, spends a week by himself with a couple of visits from Niall, and then comes back to what he hopes will be normal life to find you guys practically babying him.”

No one said anything, the two Alpha’s realising just how true that was.

“Harry’s scared and confused. We all know how much he didn’t want to be Omega, the guy made that perfectly clear.”

“It’s kinda ironic really,” Louis chuckled slightly.

“Zayn’s right,” Liam agreed. “We need to take things easy. Unlike Niall – Harry didn’t automatically slip into his Omega place. It’s our job to help him into that place.”

“Agreed,” Louis spoke confidently. “Starting with telling the three f’s; family, friends and fans.”

“Yeah… about that,” Zayn dragged out. “I was talking to Paul outside and he gave me this,” He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a glossy, girl, teen magazine.

“What?” Louis and Liam demanded to know at the same time. Zayn flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He laid it out on the table. The two Alpha’s read the headline.

“Shit,” Louis cursed.

____

_Last week, One Direction had been scheduled to be performing at Cardiff’s Millennium Stadium (CMS). That was until Omega bandmate, Niall Horan went into an early heat._

_The band had a hectic couple of weeks ahead of them – they had two shows at the CMS and would be quickly moving on to the Ullevaal Stadion in Norway and the O2 in London, just in the first week. Unfortunately, with Horan’s early heat, this meant that all of these concerts had to be cancelled. Most shows couldn’t be rescheduled and fans had their tickets refunded, but those that were saved have been postponed until the tour is over._

_Alpha bandmate Louis Tomlinson, talked exclusively to use here at Star Magazine® to inform us all of the situation. The Alpha stated that as soon as they had picked up on Horan’s early heat, the Omega and his Alpha (Liam Payne) were rushed to a secure hotel on the outskirts of Cardiff City._

_Or was he?_

_On the morning of Horan’s unexpected heat, a car showed up a full hour before Irishman and his Alpha even left the tour bus. And who got into this car? Tomlinson and unpresented bandmate, Harry Styles. And our sources tell us that not only did the two arrive at the hotel a whole 2 hours before their fellow bandmates, but that Styles was rushed into the hotel while emitting a strange scent._

_Styles has not been seen or heard from since he was walked through the doors of the hotel. Fans started to get worried about the pop star when they noticed that the pop star’s twitter had not been updated in a little while either._

_Tomlinson confirmed that the Cheshire lad had just been feeling a little under the weather. The facts just didn’t seem to add up, and here at Star Magazine® we’re glad that we weren’t the only ones who noticed. It wasn’t long before massive speculation started up between the fans;_

_@NiallsMyOmega – Anyone else beginning to think that Harry finally presented? #HarryPresented_

_@Choco_Liam – ASDFGHJKL!!!!!! HARRY’S PRESENTED!! THE BOY FINALLY PRESENTED!! #HarryPresented_

_@DailyNiamLove – The curly haired lad finally did it! But what’s he presented as? #HarryPresented #OmegaHarry #BetaHarry #AlphaHarry_

_That was the big question. If all our calculations are correct and Styles has presented… what had he presented as? Luckily we had the Directioners on the case, and they were quick to sort the problem;_

_@AlphaHarry6 – There’s no way he’s anything else; I can wish him to be an Alpha, but the guys staying Omega. #HarryPresented #OmegaHarry_

_@DJMalik96 – Could you make it any more obvious Hazza?!! #OmegaHarry_

_@Harrys_Alpha – Come be my Omega Hazza!! #OmegaHarry #HarryPresented #Yay_

_@Larry_Lovin_ - He disappears for a week without any warning and they expect us not to notice he’s presented? #OmegaHarry #ThingsAlwaysHappenWhenImOffline_

_Yep, everyone seems certain that Styles has presented as an Omega; well, except this fan;_

_@Crazy_4_Louis – I hope that you’re all prepared to hand over your money when Harry declares that he’s actually Beta!_

Harry smelt Liam before he saw him. He was so engrossed in the magazine that he was reading that he didn’t even think about raising his head to look in Liam’s direction. It wasn’t until the magazine was ripped from his hands that the Alpha had Harry’s full attention.

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed. “Give that back!” He stood as Liam moved around the table, glossy magazine in hand. “I was reading that!”

Harry had been up less than 5 minutes, but it was enough time to start reading the article that ha had found open on the tour bus sofa.

“I _told_ Louis to make sure he put this away!” Liam grumbled to himself as he placed it on the side, beside the small sink.

“I was reading that!” Harry repeated, following him round the table.

“Well you’re not anymore,” Liam mumbled as he reached over for the kettle and began filling it up with tap water.

Harry ignored him and picked up the magazine again, while Liam was occupied.

“Harry,” Liam’s warning voice came out.

Harry rolled his eyes at the older male but quickly moved out of the way before Liam could make a grab at him.

“What are you doing up anyway?” Harry asked, in passing conversation, flipping through the pages “Thought you wanted a lie in today?”

“You were up, so I’m up.”

“What?” Harry’s words caught in his throat and he coughed a little. “So I can’t get up by myself anymore?”

Liam turned to look at Harry, with a don’t-be-stupid look. He flicked the switch to the kettle and turned to face Harry while he waited for it to boil.

“We have to make sure you’re safe Harry.”

“What?” Harry’s mouth hit the floor. This was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. “This is the tour bus! What do you think’s going to happen? All I wanted to do was read a magazine article! But wait…” Harry continued to speak sarcastically when Liam opened his mouth to butt in. “I might get a paper cut! And there’ll be no Alpha around to kiss it better for me. Shame.”

“Harry,” Liam sighed softly. “It’s not like that.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I get you! Last night was bad enough – but I’ve had enough!” He threw the magazine to his feet and stormed towards the bus doors.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Liam called after him, his firm, warning tone back again.

“Out!” Harry cried back at him, out into the brisk morning air before Liam could Alpha-command him back again.

Liam rushed to the door to do just that but stopped when Harry began taking his clothes off in a rush.

“Harry, what are you doing?!” Liam demanded to know. Liam wasn’t expecting a reply. He didn’t get one.

The presence of another Alpha behind him, alerted Liam that Louis had joined him.

“Harry!” Louis growled the boy’s name, pushing past Liam. Louis had literally just woken up by the looks of it, bare chested with only his flannel pj bottoms on. His caramel hair was stuck up all over the place and his movements were a bit sluggish as his body was quickly waking up.

Harry didn’t respond to the newcomer. Instead, before the two Alpha’s, he transformed from two legs, to four; from feet, to paws; and from skin to fur. He had transformed into his wolf form, boxers shredding in the process.

The deep, dark-chocolate brown wolf, turned its head towards Louis – its big, green eyes daring Louis to chase him.

“Don’t! You! Dare!” Louis snarled, his claws already growing.

That was all the push Harry needed, and the wolf pounced – running at a perfected speed, in the opposite direction of the tour bus.

At the retreating sight of the Omega, Louis jumped, transforming into his caramel furred wolf mid-leap. When he landed he was on four paws and was running after Harry.

“Shit,” Zayn’s sleepy voice startled Liam. Zayn was stood watching from the window of the tour bus. Liam turned back into the warmth, closing the door as he went. “What happened there?”

“Harry happened,” Liam sighed, grabbing the kettle to make 3 cups of tea. “Louis’ll sort him out though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Louis and Liam are being Alpha twats at the moment, but things'll get better. You must remember, there is an Omega in their care that isn't exactly 'responding' to them the way he should. Their inner Alpha's are on edge.  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides that he hates his new Omega biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! Whoop, whoop!!  
> I am overwhelmed with the support I have received for my work, thank you all!!

__

_Chapter 4 _

Harry hadn’t really been looking for a chase – but when Louis had stormed out of the bus looking purely fuckable with his bare chest and bed-hair, Harry couldn’t help it and was daring the Alpha to the chase.

Although when they were in their natural, human, form Harry was taller than Louis – it was the exact opposite when the two were in their wolf form. Harry’s dark chocolate furred wolf was smaller and more fragile. Louis’ wolf was larger and stockier, taking the stereotypical Alpha look. And while having the larger form was beneficial in many ways… Harry’s smaller, agiler body was that slightly bit faster.

This didn’t mean that Louis was far behind. Oh, no. Harry could hear and feel Louis’ breath on the back of his hind legs, and knew that at any moment the Alpha could jump on him and force him to the floor.

Harry had led Louis through a rather large public park and was currently leading him through quiet streets. Harry was receiving disapproving looks from a few pedestrians, simply because it was obvious he was the Omega running from the Alpha – it was obvious the Omega was in trouble with _his_ Alpha. Both Louis and Harry was glad that the public didn’t know what their wolf forms looked like.

The chase pumped adrenaline through Harry’s body, yet being in wolf form was rather comforting and he found himself calming from his sudden, unexpected outburst. He was starting to realise how stupid he was for even thinking about turning and running away from his problems. He knew that as soon as the Alpha caught him (and Harry knew he would), he would have Louis and Liam on his back, Paul would go crazy over the fact that the two went out without security and Simon was going to yell at him for making such a rash decision.

It was as Harry made the mistake to turn into a dead-end alleyway that Louis took the pounce. While Harry had been expecting it, at the same time he hadn’t. He cried out as Louis sent him flying towards the ground; there was so much force behind the jump that the two slid across the ground, Louis on top of the Omega. When they stopped, Harry raising his head, his top lip curling up, snarling viciously at Louis.

Louis’ loud bark was all teeth and had a heavy dose of Alpha authority, sending Harry instantly lax underneath him. The Alpha barked again, in exactly the same fashion – Harry understood what Louis was telling him to do, and he closed his eyes as his body twisted and cracked back to its natural form.

For a couple of minutes, Louis stayed in wolf form – snarling down at Harry, who was completely flaccid ( _He really, really, really hated his new biology_ ) – before he too converted back to his human form. Neither lad cared for the eithers nakedness.

Even though Harry was completely submissive beneath him, Louis’ felt the need to reassert his dominance; the Omega had been completely, purposefully defying him and him running had just topped the scale. He snapped his still elongated teeth at Harry, and although Harry began chewing on his bottom lip (in obvious dismay for what he knew was about to happen) he instantly titled his head to the left, exposing his neck to the angry Alpha.

Louis wasted no time, lunging forward and sinking his teeth deep within Harry’s skin.

____

Niall was sat straddling Liam’s lap, his head resting on the older boy’s shoulder. Liam was talking to Zayn and Paul as he ran a gentle hand down the Omega’s back. Niall was slowly falling back to sleep, and Liam was starting to worry about the usually energetic boy – but he wasn’t about to admit it.

“I can’t believe they just took off like that,” Paul complained. “We should have hit the road half an hour ago.”

“How many times are you going to say that Paul?” Zayn laughed lightly, eyes casting to the window above the sink, anticipating the arrival of two of his best friends.

“But we’ve got so much to do today!” Paul wined like a young child. “We’ve got to get to London first! That’s going to take a little while… then Harry’s got that meeting with Simon – fuck, we’re going to be late for that; which’ll make us late for the soundcheck – we’re going to be so behind!”

Niall started fidgeting around on Liam’s lap, groaning under his breath.

“Ni?” Liam was instantly alert, both hands holding Niall’s thighs. “You okay baby?”

“Sleepy,” Niall mumbled, lifting his head and burying it in Liam’s other shoulder. “Really sleepy.”

“You can’t be well,” Liam was talking quietly, so not to disturb Niall too much. “You never sleep this much.”

“I’m just tired Liam,” Niall snapped, unexpectedly. Immediately, he was whimpering and holding Liam’s shirt tightly in his fist. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” He whispered.

Liam shushed him softly, as he raised a hand to the blonde’s forehead, to check for a temperature.

“It’s okay,” Liam assured him, digging his nose into Niall’s neck when he felt a normal temperature. He scented along the Irishman’s neck, stopping when he reached the mark that claimed Niall as his. There was a whiff of something that had Liam’s eyes widening.

“Liam?” Zayn asked cautiously. It was common knowledge that when an Alpha and Omega mated – they would be the first to detect when something was wrong. “Liam, what’s wrong?”

Liam didn’t take any notice of anyone else but Niall as he took a deep inhale of the Omega’s skin. And he smelt it so much more strongly.

“Shit!” He cursed. “Ni, babe… d’you feel warm at all.”

“No,” Niall yawned, not at all effected by Liam’s weird attention. His eyes closed, ready to drop off to sleep. The bus was silent, the two onlookers watching curiously, until Niall’s breathing evened out and he was sound.

“What’s wrong?” Paul demanded to know.

“Heat… early heat,” Liam finally looked up at the other two, who were sat at the dining table. “He doesn’t know it yet,” He titled his head and rested it against Niall’s blonde one. “And the scent is so weak that only I would be able to smell it… but it really fucks things up doesn’t it.”

“That’s an understatement Liam,” Paul sighed, putting his head in his hands.

“Yep, especially when the fans believe Niall’s _just_ finished his early heat,” Zayn added.

“I never get a break with you lads.”

Zayn’s eyes glancing in the direction of the window again. He stood, spotting the two, familiar wolves in the distance.

“They’re back!” He exclaimed, hurrying to the bunks, to grab a change of clothes for both lads.

Paul followed him outside where the two wolves were changing back – both as naked as the day they were born.

“I can’t believe you boys!” Paul scolded them as Zayn quickly handed them clothes.

“Bloody hell,” Zayn whistled as Harry quickly pulled his jeans up. “He didn’t go easy on you, did he?”

Harry, who had already been glowering, obviously didn’t like Zayn’s words. He didn’t say anything, snatching his favourite jumper from Zayn’s grip.

“I’m sorry Paul, okay?” Louis apologised as he too slipped something over his chest – a t-shirt that he had worn the over day. “I needed to sort Harry out; I was not about to let him get away with it.”

“You okay?” Zayn whispered, for only Harry to hear.

“Absolutely fantastic,” Harry grumbled sarcastically, his eyes glassed over with tears – telling Zayn the exact opposite of what his words were.

Zayn instantly pulled Harry close and engulfed him in a tight hug. His biology might not match that of an Alpha’s, but he still felt the need to care, coddle and look after any Omega – and if there was a distressed Omega, almost in tears, he was going to cuddle and smother them in love until they felt better.

“Come on you two!” Paul called. “We’re leaving in a minute!”

Once they were all on the bus (Niall was still sleeping against Liam), Paul gave them a quick run through of what was happening today. 3-4 hours there, Harry’s meeting with Simon at midday – soundcheck at 2, show at 7. The driver was called onto the bus, and within 10 minutes they were leaving.

“Everything okay?” Liam asked Louis as Louis reached for the TV remote.

“Perfect,” Louis smiled in Liam’s direction. “You?” He nodded at Niall.

“I don’t think we’ll be doing tonight’s show,” Liam answered honestly. Zayn was sat cuddling with Harry on the sofa, shocked that the younger lad was not trying to push away. He could smell the salty tears falling down Harry’s face (just like everyone else could), and guessed this was why he chose to leave his face hidden in Zayn’s chest.

“What? Why?”

“Ni’s slowly going into heat,” Liam mumbled as Niall moved around in his sleep – taking even more of Liam’s shirt in his hand, before he settled down again.

Louis took a deep sniff. Zayn was quick to inform him of the situation.

“It’s barely there Lou. You wouldn’t even smell it if you were as close to him as Liam is,” Liam couldn’t help the slight growl that escaped him. “It’s true Liam,” Zayn retaliated, not taking his eyes off Louis. “Only Liam can scent it cus their mates.”

“Ah,” Louis nodded.

“Yep, so we’re going to have to cancel.”

“But we can’t really afford to miss another show.”

“I know. But that’s not the only problem, is it,” His head nodded in Harry and Zayn’s direction. “Whose heat did we cover up with Niall’s?”

“Bloody hell,” Louis’ titled his head back, resting it against the sofa.

“We’re going to have to cancel a show or two anyway. He’s not that early is he?”

“No, his heat was supposed to be in 3 days,” Liam agreed, his hand finding Niall’s head, holding it gently. “But at an estimate, tonight or tomorrow morning at the least. So we’ll have to cancel at least one show. And then what excuse do we give the fans?”

“Why not the truth?” Harry spoke, voice muffled by Zayn’s chest. He wiped his eyes quickly before sitting up. “Everyone knows about me anyway – me being Omega.” When no one replied to him, he continued. “I did read that article.”

“Yeah, but then you have to admit to your heat,” Zayn told him softly, hands on his shoulders – trying to give Harry all the comfort he so obviously needed, without pushing the Omega out of his comfort zone.

“I’m going to lie down in the back,” Harry declared, shrugging Zayn off and standing up.

The door that separated the back from the rest of the bus shut, and Zayn turned to Louis.

“You bit him!”

“I didn’t mean to… I know I shouldn’t have,” Louis answered, the truth of the sentence clear as day in his tone. “The Alpha in me took over.”

“He’s going to have that mark for a little while.”

“Okay, so we all know that you really shouldn’t have forced him to submit,” Liam brought himself into the conversation. “But that’s only because of what we talked about last night… helping him into his Omega place. But if you hadn’t gotten there before me – I would have done exactly the same.” Liam paused for a breath. “That was such a dangerous move he pulled – he needed to know that what he did was out of order. And hopefully, he won’t be doing it again.”

____

Harry had grabbed his mobile from his bunk as he walked past, heading to the back of the bus. He was currently sat on the sofa, with his knees pulled up to his chest, entertaining himself by passing his phone between his hands.

He had been looking forward to the concert that they’d be doing later that night – he was hoping that the shows would make things feel normal again; when they performed together their genders were pushed to the side, very rarely coming into play when they were on stage. And he needed that – the sense of normality, to ground him again. He found the 2 Alpha’s of the band overbearing, especially Louis. Sure, he could understand the guy felt the need to suddenly care for Harry, because that’s just how Alpha’s were programmed – but everything had changed so quickly, and Harry didn’t feel cared for, he felt controlled.

Before they had turned back into their wolf’s to head back to bus, earlier, Louis had explained how Harry had put himself in danger by leaving the bus. Harry had so wanted to retaliate, to snap at him, but he had been forced to submit – the bite was certain to keep him ‘well behaved’ for at least half an hour. If he had, had the courage to try and break the forced submission, Harry would have told Louis that he had no problems with letting him go for a run by himself before he had presented. Louis continued on to say that he now knew what was best for Harry – and as an Alpha he job was to look after him.

He had liked that little cuddle he had shared with Zayn, although he wasn’t about to admit it. The hug had comforted him, relaxed him – so much so that he had begun to cry. He had been trying his best not to let the tears go from the moment Louis had begun marching him back to the bus. Omega’s never really held back their emotions – those who could had trained themselves for years – and that was why Harry had felt exposed as the tears streamed down his face.

Then they began talking about Niall’s early heat. And Louis was right, they couldn’t afford to miss another show. Questions would be asked, fingers would be pointed and criticism would be chucked their way. And the only way to try and limit all of it (because no matter what happened – people would still question and point fingers) was to tell the truth. That Niall was in heat.

But they hit a little bit of a snag there – Niall had supposedly gone into an early heat in the week just gone… he couldn’t go into another heat just one day later. If they were going to tell the truth, and they really should otherwise things were going to go horrible wrong for them (the fans weren’t stupid), then Harry would have to come out – tell the world that he had presented as an Omega.

Harry knew that when he had gone into heat, it had been Niall who suggested that they cover it with his own ‘heat’ – they already had a week booked off later to accommodate for it anyway. And Harry couldn’t be more thankful to the blonde Irishman; he hadn’t expected that at all. Niall had done everything he could to help Harry through his heat – the least Harry could do was help Niall through his.

With determination in his actions, Harry stopped fiddling with his mobile and unlocked it, opening the twitter app for the first time in a whole week. He quickly scrolled through his notifications, taking note of only a couple of tweets that caught his eye – tweets of support from fans.

He smiled, relief washing over him. Even though no one knew for certain that he was Omega yet, those who were loyal to the band supported him; that much was obvious. One of the things he was most scared about, was the fans disowning the band simply due to what he had presented as. Bit when he thought about it, everyone had been fully supportive of Niall when he had presented Omega – and if anything they had received more respect and more recognition.

He sighed in relief again as he opened up a fresh tweet;

_‘@Harry_Styles – So this is what Omega life is like.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly today is the last day of the Christmas Holidays and I'm back at college tomorrow and my schedule is going to be all over the place! This means all these frequent updates wont be happening so frequently anymore! But at every chance I get, I will be writing bits and pieces - I love this story as much as some of you do!!  
> Thanks for understanding guys!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a meeting with Simon, and he experiences something he never has before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my lack of updates these last 2 weeks. I began college again and that has taken up most of my time. I have tried to write whenever I got the chance, but this chapter was taking it's time and it has been rewritten completely differently about 5 times!! But I decided to sit down about 6 hours ago and try and write and this is what I got!! It finally came to me!! And I like this chapter!!  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and all the kudos and bookmarks!! I never expected to get so much support from everyone!! So thank you all so much!! I love you all!! <3

_ _

_ Chapter 5 _

Harry was sat on a plush chair, in a very familiar hallway, outside a very familiar room. Niall was sat next to him, but didn’t say anything – leaving Harry to his thoughts. He avoided eye-contact with the few people that passed them, letting Niall greet those who said hello to him. Paul was stood a little down the corridor away from the two Omega’s talking to a blonde Beta secretary.

He was nervous; Niall could tell by the way Harry was picking at the skin around his thumbnail and the way that he was chewing on his bottom lip. In just under 10 minutes, he would be walking through the doors of the very familiar room to talk to Simon. The whole meeting was going to basically decide what changes were going to be put into place now that he had presented as an Omega… that and he was going to witness Simon’ reaction to him running off earlier that morning.

Harry had received a positive reaction from his bandmates after he had sent his tweet. Niall had been the first to notice, when Liam had woken him up half an hour before they had arrived in London. Niall had caused a great stir about it, and Harry (who had been playing Angry Birds on his phone for the best part of the journey) had heard it all unfold from the back of the bus. Louis had been the one to come back and talk to him. The Alpha had told Harry that what he had done was a very brave thing to do, that the whole band was proud of him and that they supported him all the way;

_“That must have been a hard decision to make,” Louis had all but whispered._

_“You have no idea.”_

_“Why did you do it?”_

_Harry hadn’t responded straight away._

_“For Niall… I did it for Niall,” Harry had mumbled after a moment or two._

_Louis hadn’t been able to hold back and had jumped on top of the Omega, hugging him tightly._

It had been nice, the only thing that had been normal since his heat.

When they had arrived at London, they had driven straight through to the O2, and had gotten to speak to fans for the first time in just over a week; they signed autographs, took pictures and chatted about themselves for the benefit of the fans. A couple of girls had asked Harry about his new Omega status, but Harry had only replied with another round of dimple-filled smiles. They had stopped so that the paparazzi could take a couple of group shots before they had separated – Liam, Louis and Zayn had walked into the studio while Paul had ushered Niall and Harry into an awaiting car to be hurried to Syco offices.

Louis had wanted to assist Harry to the meeting, but Harry didn’t want him there. Louis was adamant that someone was going with Harry – and so, before Liam or Zayn could pipe up and say that they would accompany him, Harry had declared that he would like Niall to go with him. Liam had stepped in and put his foot down, he was convinced that Niall was going nowhere (and while Liam hadn’t told the blonde about it yet, everyone knew it was because Niall was going into heat). But Harry was _not_ going anywhere without Niall and was not about to let Liam tag along either. In the end a compromise was made… Paul was to tag along with the two Omega’s with strict instructions (from a very reluctant Alpha) not to let Niall out of his sight at all.

“You okay?” Niall asked quietly.

Harry looked up at the Irishman and let out a deep sigh.

“I dunno,” He answered honestly. “It’s such a big change and everyone’s treating me like a clumsy 5 year old.”

“You were always clumsy,” Niall laughed.

“Well, yeah,” Harry visibly relaxed as he laughed too. Only Niall could make him feel as if nothing had changed.

“I was surprised Liam let me come with you.”

“Why? You’re your own person Niall,” Harry pointed out. “And besides, he’s not an overbearing Alpha.”

It was true, Liam was quite relaxed with Niall – as long as Niall behaved himself, and he was free to do as he pleased so long as it didn’t put himself in danger.

“I know, I know,” Niall agreed. “I just… I know I’m going into heat – and I know that Liam is keeping it from me.”

Harry gulped, his Adam’s-apple bobbing.

“Really?”

“You’re reaction just confirmed everything Haz,” Niall spoke lightly. He then shook his head in a disapproving matter. “He always keeps it from me. Always. And I hate him for it! I really do! I mean, we’re supposed to be mates; mates tell each other everything!”

Harry really wasn’t sure how to reply. He had barely been in a stable relationship, let alone be mated to anyone – that shit was a lifetime deal!

“One day, I will show him… I’ll get him back!” Niall promised to no one in particular.

A cough sounded from in front of them. Both Omega’s turned to face the cougher.

“I don’t need to warn a certain mate of yours, do I Niall?” Simon asked playfully.

“No Sir,” Niall answered, replying to the man with a two fingered salute.

“That’s what I thought,” Simon turned to Harry. “Come on in Harry.”

“Is it all right with you if I stay out here?” Niall inquired. “I’ve been through this once. I’d rather not do it again.”

“Yeah, fine,” Harry smiled slightly, although he had been hoping for his best friends support. He pushed himself out of his seat and followed Simon into his office.

“So…”

“So…” Harry repeated, his tone suggesting that Simon continue what he was just about to say.

“A little birdy told me that you took off this morning.”

“Was this little birdy Paul?” Harry asked with a raise of his left eyebrow.

“It might have been,” Simon shrugged as he took a seat behind his desk. Harry followed his suit and sat opposite the Alpha. He didn’t take in any details of the large room, due to having been inside it so many times. However, he did notice that the man had another picture frame on his desk – a picture of him and his mate with their new-born son. “Why’d you take off this morning?”

“I was wound up,” Harry answered honestly. “Too many Alpha’s breathing down my neck.. trying to control me.”

“Control you?”

“You have no idea… I can’t even go to the toilet without telling them. Then they made me go to bed at 9 last night! And when I wake up, Liam thinks he has to get up with me to “keep me safe”.”

Simon could easily tell that this issue had riled Harry, and felt the need to calm the Omega; but he didn’t want to add to the teenager’s troubles. He did know, however, how to sort this problem for Harry, and possible calm him without actually touching him.

“I shall talk to them about that,” Simon quickly jotted down a reminder on a post-it-note to phone the two One Direction Alphas. And like he expected, Harry instantly relaxed. He wanted to ask Harry to never run off like he had that morning again, but he wanted the meeting to go well… and having a tense Harry wasn’t the way to go about it.

“Other than that, how are you?” Simon chose to change the subject.

“Fine,” Harry shrugged. Simon raised his eyebrows, knowing that Harry was exactly the opposite of fine – but he didn’t press.

“You know why we’re here, don’t you?”

“You’re going to inform me of what’s going to change now I’ve presented as Omega… you had the same talk with Niall when he presented a couple of years ago.”

“I did,” Simon nodded. “But I’m not going to _inform_ you of the changes. I am here to discuss changes that could be put into place and to reach a mutual agreement with you.”

“Oh,” Harry was actually shocked; he hadn’t been expecting that at all. He had expected Simon to just sit him down and give him a whole new set of rules and regulations that he has to follow… but the Alpha was actually giving Harry a say.

Harry had a new found respect for Simon Cowell.

“Now, the first thing I _would_ have liked to talk about – was addressing the public,” Simon fiddled with the pen that he was still holding from his note jotting. He pulled a pad of lined paper towards him to jot down notes about the meeting. “But as I understand – you’ve already done that. Correct?”

“Well, yeah,” Harry shrugged.

“I would have preferred if you had waited and talked to me about it all first. There are many ways that we could have gone about doing it; but never mind that now,” Simon waved it off. “What I’d like to know is why you came out.”

“Why does there have to be a reason?” Harry asked.

“When I talked to you a week ago, you admitted to being ashamed and scared of your new gender. I don’t think that within a week you would suddenly change your views on the matter and just willingly come out.”

Harry averted his eyes, picking at the skin around his thumbnail again, not speaking for a moment.

“I did come out willingly,” Harry stated. “No one made me.”

“Mind telling me why, Harry?”

“Niall’s going into heat,” Harry looked up at Simon.

“What?”

“We only know because of Liam (and as far as that guy knows, Niall doesn’t know about it, but Niall’s worked it out for himself),” Harry declared. “But, Niall did what he could to help me through my heat… I’m going to do what I can to help him through his. If that means blowing my, honestly not very good, cover and admitting to being Omega, then so be it.” As his little speech reach its end, his voice got louder and more confident.

“That’s a very noble thing to do Harry,” Simon smiled fondly.

“Yeah, well…”

Simon jotted down a note about Niall’s heat.

“So, why did Liam allow Niall to accompany you here if he’s in heat?”

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “Possibly because it is a little way away and he put Paul on strict Niall duty. He did so reluctantly, though.”

“Ah,” Simon acknowledged. “I must say, I’m surprised Liam let him out of his hold.”

“I wasn’t going to come without Niall… but I wasn’t about to let Liam join us. I wanted an all-Omega trip.”

“Paul kind of shot that down don’t you think?” Simon laughed slightly.

“Just a bit,” Harry smiled, finding Simon’s amusement contagious.

“So, what are planning on doing with the show tonight then, if Niall’s in heat?”

“I don’t know. I think Louis and Zayn are kinda hoping that it’ll stay put until after the show, but Liam’s adamant that we’ll have to cancel – but who do you believe… ‘cause Liam is Niall’s mate, and he knows Niall best; ya know?”

“Yeah, I understand,” Simon agreed. “Okay – going back to you… do you want to schedule a ‘come-out’ interview?”

“No!” Harry was quick to stop him there. “No, I don’t want to make a big deal about it – or make it bigger than it already is! I’ll just wait until the next scheduled interview and answer any questions during it.”

“Fair enough,” Simon nodded, again jotting down some notes on the subject. Harry knew that he was really supposed to be having this meeting with the whole team – but Simon was keeping it small so not to overwhelm Harry; so he was taking notes to share with the team at a later date. “Now, next thing; mating.”

“Don’t even go there Simon!” Harry warned.

“We have to Harry,” Simon contradict him gently. He didn’t say anything, waiting to see if Harry wanted to argue against it. When he didn’t, Simon continued. “Do you have anyone in mind that you would like to mate with?”

“I don’t even want to mate!” Harry exclaimed, pushing the thoughts of Louis to the back of his mind. “I don’t even want to be Omega, so why would I want to mate?”

“It was just a question Harry,” Simon raised his hands a little. “It’s just very dangerous for unmated Omega’s to be out in the world.”

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Harry whispered to himself up straighter. “The band has plenty of protection! And besides, I can protect myself.”

“Harry, please calm down. There’s no need to yell.”

“All you Alpha’s are the same!”

“Excuse me?” Simon took offence at that statement.

Harry fell silent, his eyes wide with shock. Simon was not a traditional Alpha… the only traditional Alpha that Harry knew was his father. And while Louis, Liam, and even Paul were a little strict, they were nowhere near traditional. But Simon was completely different, he had a fair share of Omega’s signed to his record label, and he really treated all Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s that he knew equally. Harry hadn’t meant to upset anyone, especially Simon of all people. Sure, he had mentioned mating… but, Harry frowned, he wasn’t actually making him mate.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“That’s okay,” Simon nodded. “I can’t and will never understand what you are going through – but I can relate to a certain degree; remember, I didn’t want to be an Alpha?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, adverting his eyes from Simon, unable to now look at him.

“It was hard for me to actually accept what I was after I presented, but when I did – life was so much easier for me,” Simon paused to let what he said sink in. He wanted to help Harry as much as he could. But how could he do that without actually knowing the full back story of why he disliked being an Omega so much. “Why don’t you want to accept that you’re an Omega Harry?”

Harry had an eternal battle, debating whether or not to actually come out and tell Simon. No one else knew why, except for his mother and father (and even then they knew nothing about his distaste for actually being an Omega). He was almost ashamed to tell someone about it; surely they’d judge him about it? But then maybe it would be better to get it off of his chest; out in the open?

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry mumbled, hoping that Simon was going to respect that. He did, and did not press Harry for it any more.

“Okay, but I really want you to think seriously about mating. It could benefit you greatly. Who knows? Maybe mating will help you accept being an Omega.”

“Okay,” Harry lightly agreed. But both he and Simon knew that he was not going to even consider mating with anyone just yet.

“The one thing that I’m afraid you don’t get a say in, is security. It must be tightened.”

“Why? I’ve managed to take care of myself perfectly fine up until now… I don’t see why we need to,” Harry argued.

“Because of your new gender,” Simon was cut off.

“Doesn’t mean that I’m any less weak! Look at Mike Tyson – He’s an Omega, but he boxes for a living.”

“Yes, but you are forgetting one crucial thing here – Mike Tyson used Alpha steroids. That and he trained for it his whole life.”

“So, he could still look after himself!”

“I had almost the exact same conversation with Niall,” Simon mused casually out loud. “Look Harry – under no circumstances am I allowing you to take Alpha – or Beta – steroids.”

“I wasn’t asking if I could – and if I wanted to I would be asking for your permission!”

“I figured,” Simon nodded disapprovingly, but he didn’t press the matter. “But we are still going to tighten security.”

“Okay, fine,” Harry reluctantly agreed.

“Well…” Simon was stunned. “That went smoother than planned; I had to Alpha command Niall.”

Harry didn’t say anything, but he was shocked – Niall had slipped to think that he had gone against a decision that would keep him safe, and the one thing Omega’s needed was the feeling of safety.

“Security will be tightened, not only for your benefit, but for the benefit of the whole band,” Simon ensured Harry. “Omega’s make for good targets – take out the Omega, you can get to those who mean most to said Omega.”

Harry raised his eyebrows as he glanced up at Simon. What the older male was saying wasn’t helping Harry feel any better on the subject.

“I don’t tell you this to scare you Harry,” Simon explained. “I just need you to know that the whole band will be safer with more and tighter security.”

“So no more running off like I did this morning?” Harry asked innocently.

Simon laughed slightly, their whole conversation had made a round circle, ending up where it began, with the words that Simon had wanted to say all along.

“Exactly, no more running off.”

____

Harry and Niall had shared the similarities and differences between their two personal meetings, laughing at the fact that they had both used Mike Tyson as an example of personal safety, as they made their way back to the O2 arena.

Harry had believed that everything was fine; he didn’t have an inkling that anything had happened while he had been in Simon’s office; and Niall was glad that the curly haired lad didn’t have any suspicions.

It wasn’t until they got into the arena and were led into the band’s dressing room that any indication of something unusual arose.

Liam had rushed off of his feet to welcome Niall into his arms and raise the Irishman into the air. Harry had stalked straight for the free sofa and had collapsed into a lying position, covering his eyes with his arm.

“How’d it go?” Louis asked form the opposite sofa.

“Okay,” Harry answered vaguely. “We just talked, ya know? I’m sure you’ll get a memo of the meeting sometime soon.”

“Yeah,” Louis wasn’t too pleased with Harry’s answer.

If Harry was being… Harry, he would have sat up and launched himself into a full 20 minute speech about what Simon had said and everything that they had agreed on – Harry had always been a chatter; but now he seemed reserved and didn’t want to really communicate with anyone much, unless you were a blonde Irishman named Niall James Horan or if it was on his own terms.

Louis missed the old Harry. He knew, however, that to get the old Harry back, the curly haired boy would have to slip into his Omega place… and that obviously wasn’t going to happen any time soon. He needed to help Harry, and help him he would.

Louis was about to ask Harry if he wanted to talk about the meeting (although he was pretty certain of what the Omega’s response was going to be), when Liam’s deep growl vibrated through the room. The growl was pure Alpha and it had Harry squawking, and jumping over the back of the sofa to hide.

The growl had pushed Harry’s new Omega instincts to the surface and he was whimpering behind the sofa, curled into a ball with his hands over his head.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” He kept exclaiming, over and over.

Niall, who had wanted to join Harry behind the sofa at the sound of the growl, but had expected it, instantly regretted what he had done. He was used to the pure Alpha that was Liam and so was able to handle the growl better than Harry (who had no experience of it as an Omega). The growl still made him go lax, and his forehead hit Liam’s shoulder.

Louis and Zayn jumped to their feet. Zayn was torn between whether to go to the clearly distressed Omega behind the sofa or demand to know what was going on between Liam and Niall to make Liam go all Alpha. But Louis, knew what to do and was rushing round the sofa. He crouched and bundled Harry up tightly in his arms.

Harry, whose instincts were still conducting his every move, latched onto the Alpha, willingly and desperately. He continued to repeat apologies into Louis’ ear as Louis guided the curly head to his shoulder. He shushed him softly, trying to sooth him.

“It’s okay Harry,” He mumbled quietly. Harry was in a very delicate position – Omega’s very rarely ran on instincts alone, and only did so when they were thoroughly spooked, scared or at danger. Harry obviously felt like he fit into all three categories. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything. It’s okay.” Louis continued to whisper soothing words to the stressed Omega as he rubbed reassuring circles on his back.

Once Harry had stopped repeating apologies, but was still gripping Louis tightly and shaking slightly, Louis turned to speak to Liam.

“What the fuck man!!” He cried as he picked up Harry with ease, moving round the sofa to sit on it – hoping to make Harry feel more comfortable.

Liam had Niall pressed against the opposite sofa and Zayn was there trying to reason with him.

“Come on,” Zayn gave up trying to talk sense into Liam and turned to Louis. “You’re turn.”

“Liam!” Louis grumbled lowly, setting Harry off again. “No, no, sweetheart,” Louis comforted Harry instantly. “Not you, never you…” Harry fell silent again, but clutched Louis’ shirt tighter. Louis looked back up at Liam. “You’ve bloody scared the crap out of him! I’m surprised Niall’s holding up! Now tell me what the fuck is going on!”

Liam didn’t look up from Niall’s face, until Niall turned his head, unable to star defiantly at his Alpha any longer.

“I don’t smell heat,” Liam rumbled. “It’s not there anymore!”

“Oh…” Zayn turned to Louis and raised his eyebrows. Louis shared the same expression.

Niall no longer smelling of heat should be a good thing – they’ll be able to do the show tonight. But if he no longer smelt of heat, that couldn’t be good; you couldn’t just go from smelling of heat to not smelling of it. Something had to have got in the way.

“Maybe you just misjudged the scent?” Zayn suggested, turning back to Liam. “It happens.”

“You should be entering heat right about now Niall,” Liam grumbled at the blonde lad. Niall’s eyes were shut and his breathing was laboured. “Why aren’t you?”

Niall didn’t reply, and just pushed his eyes shut tighter together. He turned his head to the side and bared his neck, praying that his clear sign of submission would get Liam off of his case for now.

It didn’t, only making Liam growl more lowly.

“Tell me!” Liam’s Alpha voice broke free and Niall slumped even further into the sofa as the command washed over him.

“Pills,” Niall breathed out reluctantly as he reached down to his pocket and pulled out a small yellow tub.

Liam snatched them from the blonde Omega and read the label.

“Heat Suppressants?” Liam’s Alpha voice was still thick and in the air.

Niall snapped his eyes open and began apologised profusely.

“I’m really sorry, I just… I really wanted to do tonight’s show… and we couldn’t if I was in heat… and the fans…”

“Fuck the fans!” Liam cried. “You are more important than anyone! Who cares what anyone else thinks?! And suppressants! Where did you even get these!! These are illegal! And for good reason!!”

Niall didn’t even get time to reply before Liam’s teeth were sinking into the soft milky skin of his neck. Niall hissed in pain, arms flying for a moment before they came to rest on Liam’s back. As soon as Niall went limp beneath him, Liam pulled out and dragged Niall up off the sofa.

“We’re going to see a doctor to get his stomach pumped!!” Liam told the room. “We’ll see you guys soon.”

“Bloody hell Niall,” Louis mumbled as he turned back to Harry, who was now still shaking slightly. “You’re okay Harry,” Louis cooed at the Omega. “You’re so good for me, yeah? You’ve done nothing wrong, beautiful.”

Louis continued to whisper encouraging things to Harry as he ran his hands up and down the Omega’s body and pressed soft kisses all over Harry’s face until Harry stopped shaking him.

Zayn went over to the refreshment table and poured a glass of water. He took it over to the sofa, and held it out to Louis.

“D’you want a drink Harry?” Louis asked softly. Harry nodded his head, still buried into Louis’ shoulder. “Sit up then Sweetheart,” He ordered lightly. Harry immediately obeyed, and sat up. He rocked a bit, due to sitting up so fast.

Louis bit his lip, and glanced at Zayn quickly before handing over the glass to Harry.

The curly haired lad took the glass eagerly and gulped down the water greedily.

“Slow down,” Louis whispered, with no hint of ordering or commanding in his tone at all – but Harry was quick to obey. His eyes were fogged over and he refused to take his eyes off of Louis.

“Shit… Liam made him drop…” Zayn exclaimed. “Harry’s in Omega-space!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clear something up;  
> Louis, Zayn and Liam are preparing to help Harry slip into his Omega PLACE  
> An Omega place is where an Omega 'belongs' - they slip into their 'place' as soon as they accept this and this is what helps them through life - an Omega like Harry who hasn't slipped into his 'place' have a hard time in the world, because everything is different as soon as you present (I'm hoping this will become clearer as the story progresses - so please don't worry about this too much).  
> However, what I want you to know that Omega PLACE is completely different to Omega SPACE... Omega space is exactly the same as sub-space; Omega's drop into omega-space to feel safe if they have been threatened or are hurt etc., etc.. and they may even slip into it if they are extremely happy. It's there way of dealing with emotions that may be too strong.  
> I just wanted to make clear that Harry has dropped into Omega-Space and has not dropped into his Omega place yet!! (There is a difference).  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry resurfaces from Omega-Space and get's a phone call from the one person that he has been dreading to speak to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo!! Another chapter!!  
> Again, thank you so much for all your support!!

 

_ _

_Chapter 6 _

When Liam and Niall returned to the arena an hour later, Harry was still in Omega-Space. Harry was attached to Louis and he refused to leave the Alpha’s touch.

Niall, who was trailing behind Liam, refused to look up from the ground and meet anyone’s piercing eyes. The blonde had obviously been crying and when they walked into the room, Niall latched onto Liam’s arm in comfort.

“Sit down,” Liam mumbled softly under his breath to his mate. Niall was quick to obey and plonked himself down on the opposite sofa to Zayn, Louis and Harry. He curled himself into a tight ball to avoid confrontation, and he hiccuped a couple of times as sobs rocked through him.

Liam, who was still a little angry with Niall, sat down next to the blonde and pulled him into his chest. His Omega needed comforting desperately, or he too would drop into Omega-Space, and Liam was not about to deny Niall the one thing he needed the most – no matter how angry he was with him.

Niall’s sobs continued to surround the room, but his breathing slowed and his hiccuping stopped as he tried to push himself further into Liam.

The distressed Omega scent was putting Harry on edge and soon, he too was crying into Louis’ shoulder and making his shirt all wet. Louis didn't mind as he whispered sweet nothing’s into Harry’s ear, kissing him softly every now and then.

How you treated an Omega in Omega-Space greatly affected them when they came out of it, _and_ when they dropped into it in the future. An Omega who was not comforted and coddled would dislike dropping into Omega-Space, fear it almost, and would try and put it off – yet due to this they would end up dropping into it more often. When they did drop, they would become reserved and would try and fight anyone who would try and comfort them – pushing them only deeper. An Omega who was treated exactly like they should be, like Louis was treating Harry, they would enjoy dropping into Omega-Space and would often find it a relief to get away from whatever they were feeling – almost like a stress-relief.

Louis was hoping that when Harry came out of it, he might have actually slipped into his Omega Place.

When Niall had cried himself dry, he just relaxed into his Alpha and relished in his hold. Only then did Liam turn to the other occupants in the room. He took in Harry, who was still crying silently against Louis.

“Uh… What’s wrong with Harry?”

“You dropped him,” Louis replied coldly, raising his hand to run through Harry’s curls – the lad seemed to like it and shivered in a silent request for Louis to repeat the action. Louis did. “He’s been like this for almost an hour now.”

“How did I…?”

“You went pure Alpha Li,” Zayn explained. “Scared the living crap out of me; I hate to imagine what it did to Harry!”

“Bloody hell,” Liam cursed quietly. “I’m sorry Hazza.”

“Not too sure that means anything to him at the moment,” Louis grumbled, his hand holding Harry’s curls lightly as he pressed lips to Harry’s temple. Finally, the boy had stopped crying.

“Right… any idea how close he is to resurfacing?” Liam asked as he shifted Niall in his hold – Niall was now led in Liam’s arms, looking up at his mate.

“He’s pretty deep… The first one always is,” Zayn observed. “How’d it go?” He changed the subject, nodding his head at Niall.

“Well, put it this way, someone is not leaving my sight until I’m absolutely sure that the tablet has left his system,” Liam told them. “They refused to pump his stomach – because he hadn't overdosed and the pill is one of the least dangerous on the black market. Also, they said ‘cause it’s the first time (and the _only_ time) that he’s ever taken one, he shouldn't have any reactions… but I’m keeping an extra close eye on him just in case.”

“Plenty of water,” Zayn explained.

“Huh?” Liam looked to the tanned mind.

“Make sure he drinks plenty of water. My dad took heat suppressants once – Mum went ape-shit; she made him drink tonnes of water and it got the pull out of his system quicker. And because he was supposed to be in heat, as soon as the pill passed through him, and only because he only took one, he went into heat again.”

Liam raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, taking this into consideration. He looked down at Niall who looked like he wanted to disagree.

“No, no…” He managed to mumbled, before Liam silence him with a look.

“I know you want to do the show tonight, but your health and safety is more important. Even the Dr said the pill shouldn’t pass through your system until tomorrow morning,” Liam looked up at the others again. “We _will_ be doing the show tonight.”

Half an hour later, Harry was close to resurfacing again. He had finally pulled from Louis’ touch to eat something, and this is what seemed to have woken him up a bit. They were called to the sound-check (that had to be postponed by an hour due to Liam having dragged Niall to the hospital) and Louis noted that Harry was fighting an inner battle as he tried to climb out of his Omega-Space quicker.

“No, no hunny,” Louis ordered lightly as he took Harry’s face in his two hands. “Don’t fight it; just came back to us when you’re ready.”

An Omega who fought their way back to the surface could damage their relationship with their wolf – it caused a constant war between them and their wolf. And it took a hell of a lot of work to get a human and their wold to reconnect – but if they didn’t, both the wolf and the human would die.

Harry’s eyes fogged over again and Harry pouted.

“Not fair,” He mumbled to Louis.

Omegas rarely spoke when they were in Omega-Space, simply because it was a lot of effort for them; they relied on an Alpha to take care of their every need. When an Omega spoke during their Omega-Space, what they said was only half the meaning of what they were actually trying to say. So Louis didn’t really know what Harry was referring to as ‘not fair’.

“You’re nearly there, sweetheart,” Louis brushed Harry’s fringe out of his eyes, as he took a guess at what Harry was calling ‘not fair’. “Not long now and you’ll be back with us; promise,” He sealed his promise with a kiss to the forehead before handing Harry his microphone.

Harry couldn’t actually join in with the sound-check while he was in Omega-Space… but the band needed to get it done before the show, so Harry sat on the edge of the stage and swayed along to Little Things. Paul was furious that Liam had made Harry drop, and they were all hoping and praying that he would be out of it before the show later.

It was as the band were finishing Best Song Ever that Harry just snapped out of it.

“Ugh, we sound crap without Harry,” Zayn complained, stepping away from his microphone.

“Yeah? But somebody,” Louis raised his voice and glanced over at Liam. “Made him drop… and we’re just going to have to work through it! He’ll be out of it before the show.”

They decided to move on and started to sing Midnight Memories. Harry flicked his microphone on, took his cue and started the song – stopping Liam who had been about to take over his lyrics.

Harry didn’t move from the edge of the stage, swinging his legs back and forth slightly throughout the song. He could sense his friends’ excitement behind him as the song progressed. And as soon as it was finished, Harry was in the middle of one of their favourite group hugs and everyone was welcoming him back.

“I’m so sorry Harry,” Liam exclaimed as he stole Harry from everyone else’s grip. “I never meant to scare you like that!!”

Harry didn’t know how he was supposed to react, he didn’t know how he felt about dropping… he wasn’t about to admit to anyone that he had enjoyed it… but he was angry and upset that Liam had basically forced him to drop like he had. He wanted to express this, but Liam’s apology was so sincere that Harry felt guilty for even thinking about pushing the Alpha away.

“Its fine,” Harry grumbled, turning round to face the rest of the band. “I didn’t mean to drop,” He explained. “And I would very like to move on from the experience and never mention it again!”

He waited for everyone’s nods of agreement before walking further onto the stage and taking pose behind the microphone stand that was his.

“Let’s get on with this!”

____

The show had been amazing. They were all buzzing and their adrenaline was pumping through their veins faster than an express train. They had come onto the stage to Midnight Memories to get the crowd pumping and the atmosphere rising before they addressed the crowd. Liam had explained to everyone that this was their first concert with them all presented and Harry admitted, live, that he was an Omega – they all knew that was going to be everywhere in 10 minutes. The crowd had gone crazy again, and Niall had engulfed Harry in a tight hug, telling him to see how much support he had from just the fans alone. The show had gone off without a hitch after that and they were all high from the atmosphere.

It was as they were relaxing in their dressing room, that Harry got a phone call.

Harry quickly shredded his shirt from his sweaty body and reached for his iPhone. He took note of the caller ID and instantly paled. He looked up at the rest of the band, who were looking at him expectantly. Harry slowly slid his finger across the screen and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hiya Dad,” He put on a fake-cheery voice, hoping that his father had not seen the tweet he had sent out, or had heard from any other source about his presenting.

“Is it true?” His father got straight to the point.

“Is what true?” Harry played dumb. He turned his back on the room – not liking how everyone’s eyes were observing him.

“Don’t play stupid Harry,” Mr Styles grumbled. “That tweet you sent out earlier… _‘so this is what Omega life if like’_?

“Memorised that did you?” Harry scoffed sassily. (He had been around Louis too much and had started picking up on his bad habits).

“Don’t you get cheeky with me! Is it true? Have you presented?”

Harry didn’t say anything for a moment, debating whether or not to lie to his father.

“Yes; I presented last week.”

“As an Omega?”

Harry didn’t reply, he couldn’t – this was the man who had _scared_ him into not wanted to actually be an Omega.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes then, shall I?”

Again Harry didn’t reply.

“Harry,” Mr Styles’ voice was holding a clear warning, the tone he took with Harry when he had got himself into trouble as a pup. Harry had not heard that tone in a long time.

“Yes,” Harry whispered, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. “As an Omega.”

“I see,” Mr Styles spoke sharply. “The phone participants were silent for a moment, Harry waiting with bated breath for his father’s reaction. “I want you home.”

“What? Dad! No!”

“Yes Harry!” Mr Styles cried back at his son. “You are an Omega – your place is at home!”

“My place is in this band!” Harry retaliated.

“You know exactly how I feel about Omega’s being in work; they do not belong there. Work is an Alpha’s job. I want you on my doorstep by tomorrow evening Harry/”

“Well, don’t get your hopes up! I can guarantee you won’t be seeing me.”

Mr Styles growled a little.

“Harry, have you been claimed yet?” Mr Styles refused to call it ‘mating’; an Omega was claimed, not mated.

“No,” Harry spat the word out. “And I don’t plan on it happening either.”

“You do realise then, until you are claimed – as your father, I am your Alpha.”

Harry silenced again. He had forgotten about that. Omega’s had to have an Alpha, whether they were mated or not, by law. But until Harry was ‘claimed’ his father had full say over his every move.

“No,” Harry whispered, because he knew how true it was.

“Yes Harry,” Mr Styles tone had got softer as well, t match Harry’s. “And I want you home.”

“No, Dad… please…” Harry began to beg, but was stopped by his father.

“Omega’s don’t beg Harry.”

“Dad…”

“Do you know that, _as your Alpha_ ,” He put clear emphasis on that part. “I can report you as a runaway, disobedient, rogue Omega. They will have you on my doorstep quicker than you could blink,” He paused to let this sink in. “However, I don’t think that’ll look too good for your image if you’re dragged from that band of yours by Omega police.”

He was right – Harry knew he was. His father had every right to report him to the police. Of course, his dad could easily come out and collect him himself, even Alpha command him to return home – but he knew Harry too well; he knew that it would affect Harry’s reputation too much. Not only that, but it would wreck the band’s reputation… making it look like the band was holding an Omega that wasn’t actually in their care.

Harry knew what he had to do.

“Okay Dad… I’ll be home by tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I don't know about anyone else... but I don't like Harry's Dad...  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry say's his good-byes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can't thank you guys enough for the amount of support that I have received from this story!! It really keeps me motivated to keep going!!

 

_ _

_Chapter 7 _

Why couldn’t they understand? Harry didn’t actually want to do this – he had to do this; for them, his best friends! If he didn’t, every single one of them could be facing jail time for ‘corrupting an unmated Omega’.

They had only head half of the conversation, from Harry’s side, but they all knew what Harry’s father was like and they had guessed pretty soon what was going on; what Mr Styles was asking (more like demanding) of his son.

When he had put the phone down, he had refused to turn and face his bandmates. This didn’t stop them though, they all erupted like a boiling volcano – all talking at once and making it impossible for Harry to work out what even one of them was saying. One thing was pretty clear though – they didn’t want him leaving any time soon. Once Harry had got them all to shut up for long enough, he had explained to them what his father had said and why he had to go back home.

Harry had a plan, which he quickly shared with them all; they had one more show of the first leg of the tour left and then they had a week off (scheduled really thanks to Niall’s heat). They all knew that the amount of water that Liam kept pushing down Niall’s throat was going to pass the heat suppressant pill through his system pretty quick and his heat was bound to make another appearance soon – so this meant that they would have been missing tomorrow night’s concert anyway. So, the fans were not going to be missing out on only Harry – they would be missing out on everyone. This gave Harry one week and a day to try and convince his father to let him re-join them back after the midway break. Needless to say, no one really put faith in Harry’s plan working much, but it was the best they had – and they had to take every chance they could get.

Zayn was adamant that the plan was going to fil right from the word go – Harry was going to have no say in his life as soon as he stepped one foot into his father’s house. He tried to convince Harry to stay – to defy the man – by telling him that he would be safer here with the band; but Harry knew his father and the subtle threat he had made about the Omega Police… it was not an empty one. So, with no other option, Zayn whipped out his phone and had Simon on loud speaker before Harry could even say anything to protest.

It had been nearing 11 o’clock and Harry was sure that Simon was trying to get as much sleep as he could with baby Eric keeping him up all night, but the man had answered the phone only after 2 rings.

“Zayn?” Simon’s concerned, sleepy tone rang through the room. “You never phone me on my personal phone; or this late. What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis burst into explanations of Harry’s phone call with his father and, just like before, Harry, nor Simon, could understand what either one of them was saying.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Simon yelled, calling everyone to silence. “Stop talking; all of you!” When everyone was silent again, he continued. “Would someone, and just _one_ of you, please explain to me what the fuck is going on!”

Every head in the room turned to Harry.

“No, no, no,” Harry exclaimed as he held his hands up. “You guys are the ones with the problem here! I’m just doing what is right for all of us.”

“Ah, I should have known it would have had something to do with you Harry,” Simon broke off mid-sentence as a yawn overtook him. He tried to keep speaking, while yawning at the same time. “It always does.”

Nobody said anything, all waiting for another to start explaining to their boss exactly what the problem was.

“Look, I value my sleep very much after having Eric… and I would like to get back to it after it was so graciously interrupted,” Simon clarified. “I would really, really like to know if this is an emergency that can’t wait until morning – is this really a problem that requires my immediate attention?”

“Yes,” 4 voices chorused.

“No,” Harry cried at the same time.

“Ugh, oh god,” Simon was muttering to himself. “Maybe I should have just gone into fostering – this is sure what it feels like,” He quickly raised his voice back to its original volume and began talking to the lads again. “Tell me what’s going on, right now, before I hang up and turn my phone off until 8am tomorrow morning.”

“Harry just had a phone call,” Louis was quick to explain, wanting to know what they were to do here in a situation like this. He was quick to add, “From his Dad.”

“Oh,” Simon sounded shocked. “I was not expecting that… No guessing what he wanted – to know if Harry’s new status was correct.”

“You’ve only got half the problem,” Liam grumbled, resting his forehead in one hand and holding Niall’s in another.

“Look, Harry – I know your father isn’t the best accepting of Omegas. I can understand that you might be stressed, upset – god knows how your feeling! But, I don’t see how this is a problem that I can solve right now (to be perfectly honest I don’t see a problem at all – the man might have traditional ways of thinking, but he’s not set out to hurt you now, is he?). Phone back around 10 tomorrow. Okay?” Simon asked, before quickly continuing before anyone could say anything. “And if you still feel uneasy – share a hotel room with Louis, it’ll help – trust me.”

“My dad…” Harry began. Zayn had opened his mouth to contradict Simon, but stopped when Harry stepped up to the plate to explain what was going on. “He did phone to ask if I really had presented as an Omega… but that is _not_ the problem here.”

“Then what is?” Simon sighed.

“Dad wants me to at home… by tomorrow evening.”

Simon’s silence on the other end of the phone-line was deafening. Okay, so Simon had not expected that to come up so out of the blue. Of course, he knew instantly and could understand why the lads had phoned him on his personal number and at such an hour! This was serious. If Harry had been given a couple of days to be home by, he would have asked them to phone back in the morning. He quickly moved to get out of bed.

The boys heard some talking in the background, and guessed it to be Lauren – Eric’s mother and Simon’s mate – asking where he was going and what was going on. They heard him telling her not to worry and to go back to sleep.

Simon hurried to his home study where he was quick to put the boys on speakerphone.

“He wants you home?” Simon asked. “You’re absolutely certain?”

“95% of the phone-call was us arguing over whether I was going to go home or not,” Harry offered. “So, yeah – I’m pretty sure he wants me home.”

“You were arguing? What did you say? Are you going home?” Simon slumped into the desk chair and pushed Lauren’s laptop out of the way so he could bring forward his own. The muffled cries of Eric rang through the house, but he could hear his mate getting up to see to him.

“He’s going home,” Zayn confirmed.

Again, Simon was silent. He didn’t know how to process this news. It was obvious why Harry’s Dad wanted him home – Harry was an Omega now and according to Mr Styles, Omega’s shouldn’t work. And Harry pursuing his hobby as a singer didn’t mean anything to the man, it was still classed as work to him. Now that Simon thought about, back when the traditional ways outweighed the modern times, you were not allowed to work and earn money until you presented – that way, companies could not get sued for employing Omega’s, even though they had no idea that they had employed one. So, baring this in mind (and the fact that Harry’s Dad was a traditional Alpha) it was a wonder that Harry was in the band as it was.

“Do you… do you know why he wants you home?” Simon demanded to know, as he quickly typed in what he was looking for into his search bar.

“No idea,” Harry confessed. Harry went through the main part of the phone call, including the part about the Omega Police and explaining why he was going home. He then shared his not-so-great-sounding plan with him as well.

Simon sat and listened to what Harry was saying, and at the same time his eyes scanned the piece of legislation that was up on his screen.

“I don’t know if that plan of yours will ever succeed Harry,” Simon massaged his temples. “The only way you are getting out of your father’s grasp is to mate,” He put it bluntly, there was no point sugar-coating it.

“Are you saying there is nothing you can do?” Niall piped up for the first time. “Are you just sending him home?”

“Until Harry mates his father has every right to ask him to go home,” Simon sighed apologetically. “I’ve just researched it; there is nothing, anywhere, which says that I can do anything to stop, or try to stop, the Omega listening to his Alpha – whether the Omega wants to or not. Unless the Omega is being subjected to abuse or neglect… I’m sorry Harry, boys, my hands are tied. I can’t do anything.”

____

To say that everyone was unhappy about the situation at hand was an understatement. The drive to the hotel they were staying it was thick with a silence that none of them enjoyed, or wanted. There was so many things that Harry had wanted to say – but he couldn’t get them off of his chest. There were so many things that Louis wanted to say, but he was scared that he would go pure Alpha on the poor, unsuspecting Omega, and terrify him back into Omega-Space for the next week (Louis was so angry!).

Zayn had tried a few times to lighten the mood, but had given up after cracking a joke and not getting even an inkling of recognition. Niall was distressed about the whole situation and had curled up right into Liam’s side, refusing to back away. He was starting to smell of heat now, and it was getting stronger the longer they were in the car. Liam was agitated – all the palaver of the evening, after the perfect show, and now his Omega mate was going into heat right beside him; he too refused to say anything deciding to leave everyone to their thoughts.

When they got to the hotel, Louis had offered Harry to share a twin room with him, but the Omega had kindly declined, saying that he needed time alone to gather his thoughts before his journey home the next day. They both knew, however, that if Harry had decided to sleep in the same room as Louis (just like the used to do often before Harry presented), Harry would have had a good night sleep – being soothed by the presence of a familiar, trustworthy Alpha.

Simon had talked to Harry on the phone, alone. They had arranged a car to pick him up and drop him off (as Harry had refused to mate with Louis and any of their other Alpha friends that they all suggested – he had to take the journey home). He’d be on his father’s doorstep by midday. Harry didn’t know how he felt about the whole ordeal. If his father had his way (and the man normally did), Harry had just performed at his very last concert. He didn’t like to think about it.

Instead he bid his fellow bandmates goodnight, dismissed any invitations to join Zayn and Louis in Louis’ room (Liam and Niall had gone to see to Niall’s heat), and went to his room to _try_ and get some sleep.

By the time 8am rolled round, Harry had only gained a ground total of 40 minutes shut-eye. To say the least, he was exhausted. And especially now he was an Omega, sleep was important to him – they needed more of it than Alpha’s (it was some weird Omega biology thing that Harry couldn’t really understand very well). He met his bandmates at breakfast, but didn’t say much as he sat, cuddled up in a big warm sweater, big, black circles under his eyes as he tried to keep to himself.

The car, to take him home, arrived at about 10 – and what little Harry had ate at breakfast made a reappearance in the men’s restroom on the ground floor. Before Harry could say his goodbyes, Louis cornered him privately, to hand over the purple sweater that he had stolen from Harry’s suitcase that night. He explained how he’d slept with it and scented it as much and as thoroughly as he could, so that Harry could have some comfort – some peace of mind – while stuck somewhere he didn’t want to be.

Niall and Liam had managed to spare a quick 5 minutes from Niall’s heat (although it was obvious that Niall was suffering as he barely parted his hungry lips from Liam’s throat long enough to even mutter goodbye) so that they could come and see Harry off. Harry promised his friends that he would keep in touch as often as he could and tried to reassure them, as Louis started sobbing on his shoulder, that he would be back within the week;

_“Think of it like – I’m going on break a day early,” He had spoken lightly, trying to persuade them all._

He had wanted to see one of Louis’ warm smiles before he left, to reassure him during the journey – but one never made an appearance.

As the car started to drive away, Harry watched his friends as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Liam hung his head – and Niall was staring after the car, as Liam turned the two around and slowly began walking back into the building. Louis broke down, his sobbing turning into a full on crying fit (and Harry bet anything that his friend was fighting down his Alpha – forcing himself not to change and chase after Harry), and Zayn looked solemn as always as he took his breaking Alpha friend in his arms, hugging him tightly – as the two watched the car drive further into the distance.

The car took a left out of the back carpark of the hotel, and that was when Harry lost sight of Zayn and Louis.

A single tear rolled down Harry’s cheek as he slumped down into the back seat of the car properly, rolling up the tinted window so that no prying eyes could see him. He brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his shoulder. He hated his Dad for doing this to him, and he really started to consider asking the driver to stop the car so that he could turn into his wolf form and run from his problems.

His phone bleeped a message, and he didn’t want to look at it – knowing that it was going to be his dad, asking for confirmation of his departure. He did so anyway, knowing that if he ignored the text, it would just get him into unnecessary trouble. But when he looked at the message, it was from Louis;

_‘Miss you Baby Cakes’_

Harry quickly typed out a reply, adding the pet-name that he had given Louis for whenever Louis called his Baby Cakes;

_‘I miss you too Sweetcheeks’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter? Harry arrives home...  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives home and faces his father for the first time since he presented.

 

_ _

_Chapter 8 _

Arriving home wasn’t so bad. There wasn’t a pap in sight, and there were not many people out in the quiet, friendly, street. When the car pulled to a stop at the curb outside of his father’s small, cosy, 3 bedroom house, Harry thanked the driver as he got out the backseat. The driver hopped out too, to get Harry’s luggage from the boot of the car. Harry took his suitcase, not wanting to be a burden to the man who had driven him almost a hundred miles home, and allowed the man to wait in the car (to make sure that Harry went in safely) as he travelled the short distance to the front door, passing the rather-new-looking, black Audi that he had never seen before, sat on the driveway.

He pressed the doorbell, and glanced back to the car that had driven him here, out of reflex, as its engine started up again. He turned back to the door in time to see a silhouette, in the shape of his father, before the door opened and he was face-to-face with the man who had brought him up.

Harry gulped, noticing how his father didn’t even look at him. Instead, the older man looked past him at the car still sat at the cur. He raised his hand in thanks, before the drier put the car in gear and was driving away. Only when the car had pulled away, did Mr Styles look at his son.

“It’s good to see you, son,” Mr Styles placed a firm hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Come on in,” He invited. He reached down and took Harry’s suitcase from him. He stepped out of the doorway so that Harry could enter through the threshold.

Harry was surprised; he hadn’t been expecting the welcome he had received – in fact, he didn’t know what kind of welcome he had been expecting to receive. He just knew that he couldn’t believe his father; the man had the nerve to take him away from his job, his hobby, his fans, _his friends_ , and yet he could still welcome him back home as if he had done nothing wrong. But that was the thing, wasn’t it; to him, everything was fine.

“Shall I take this up to your room?” His father asked, talking about the suitcase. “Or did you want something to eat first?”

“I’m not really hungry,” Harry spoke quietly, his voice a complete contrast to his father’s loud, confident tone.

“I’m not having that, son,” Mr Styles sighed, raising his eyebrows. “You’ll eat what you’re given.”

Harry rolled his eyes, turning his back on his father as he pretended to observe his surroundings.

“You go on through to the kitchen. I’ll take this up to your room a minute, and then I’ll be down to make you a snack.”

Harry didn’t argue with the man, already wanting out of the man’s presence. He was quick to make it into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn’t very big – only being able to fit the essentials, and a small 4 person table against the wall. Harry quickly deposited his backpack on the kitchen table and sat himself down at the table. He pulled his phone out and quickly typed a message to Louis;

 _‘I’m here now_ _L_ _Miss you all loads!’_

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and surveyed the room. It had been redone since his last visit home a couple of minutes ago – he vaguely remembered his father mentioning something about it. But what caught his eyes, was the knife block. Around the top was a plastic cover that couldn’t be removed, unless you gave it the right thumbprint. He felt his anger boil as he glanced at the fridge to find the same kind of lock. The freezer, the cupboards – even the backdoor. Harry looked carefully at the fridge lock, as it was the closest, and could make out the company’s name (and really, the name gave it all away) _‘OmegaSafety.Com’_. His Dad had Omega proofed the whole kitchen… the Alpha had basically rendered Harry helpless in the kitchen.

It was then that his father chose to reappear. He stopped in the doorway, and coughed, catching Harry’s attention. Harry looked over at him quickly.

“Why are you sitting?”

“Uh…” Harry didn’t know how to reply.

“Omega’s ask permission to sit, Harry,” Mr Styles walked further into the room, and motioned for Harry to stand up.

“But I’m tired,” Harry complained.

“Yes, the bags under your eyes give that away,” His father acknowledged.

“My feet hurt.”

“You have barely been on your feet in the last 2 hours. Now stand up,” Mr Styles’ tone left no room for arguing. But Harry, as stubborn as he is, didn’t stand at his father’s request.

“Stand up Harry,” He repeated calmly, in the same tone. When Harry still made no response to listen to him, his tone changed of a warning. “Do not make me ask you again.”

Harry debated it, but decided that it would be better to discover, sooner rather than later, how many warning’s his father would give him and how he would handle the situation when Harry exceeded the amount of warnings he was allowed. So, he stayed put, in his seat, but he didn’t say anything.

“Stand up,” The Alpha command rolled over him, and Harry’s shoulders tensed – but he was quick to abide by his father’s wish and was quickly on his feet.

“Take your bag off of the table,” Mr Styles had dropped the Alpha tone, and Harry was relieved as the command left him. He took his backpack off the table and set it on the floor, under the table. “That’s better. But you are still not to sit down – not until you ask and I give you permission.”

“Dad… that’s so unfair!” Harry whined, but he didn’t sit down.

“No,” Mr Styles denied as he pressed his thumb against the pad to open the fridge. He pulled out a tray of six eggs. He took them towards the cooker as he spoke. “It’s what’s expected of you now that you’re an Omega,” He pressed his thumb to another pad to release the plastic covering off of the oven hob. “ _And you will learn_ ,” He spat the words out venomously, as if it was a disgrace that Harry didn’t automatically know how to be a ‘proper’ Omega already. He continued to speak as he switched the hob on and placed a pan on one ring to heat up. He plugged in the toaster and released the plastic covering with his thumb so that he could now place 2 slices of bread in to toast. “But do you want to know what I think is unfair Harry? Finding out that you’ve presented – from social media. Anyone would have thought that I would be the first person you would have told.

“I went straight into heat Dad,” Harry’s words matched his father’s unkind tone. “The last thing I was worrying about was phoning home!”

“Do not take that tone with me!” Mr Styles snapped quickly, whipping round to face Harry. “It is downright disrespectful and I will not be talked down upon like that, in such a tone, from any Omega – let alone my own son!”

“Why?!” Harry demanded to know. What was so wrong with him speaking exactly the same way that his father did? “You can do it!”

“You will do as I say,” Mr Styles seethed. “Not as I do.”

They fell into silence again, Harry’s facial features expressed his bitter dislike of the whole situation, but he didn’t admit to hating his father out loud.

Soon enough, a plate of egg on toast was pushed onto the table, but Harry turned his nose up at it.

“Are you going to ask to sit down?” Mr Styles asked, placing a blunt, butter-knife and a fork on the plate.

“No.”

“Fine, eat standing up. Doesn’t bother me,” Mr Styles declared as he set about wiping down the sides and putting the plastic containers back over the hob (now that it had cooled down) and the toaster.

“It took firm prompting and an Alpha command to get Harry to start eating. He still refused to ask permission to sit down at the table, because that was absurd… who had to ask permission to sit on their ass? When Harry’s plate was clear, Mr Styles released the Alpha command from his son, and Harry relaxed. But, he tensed right back up again when he realised – that was how it was going to be from now on… his dad was going to bloody keep him in check by using his Alpha command!

“Okay,” Mr Styles took the plate from the table and placed it in the sink, he decided to wash it up later. First, he had to deal with his son.

Harry yawned as he waited for his father to continue.

“I think you should go to bed,” Mr Styles observed.

“Not tired,” Harry brushed him off.

“It was not a suggest Harry,” Mr Styles crossed his arms as he stared at the Omega. “You will go and catch some z’s – I can tell you barely slept last night. And you should know, more than anyone now, that Omega’s need a decent amount of sleep. So while you are here, under my roof, and unclaimed – you will be getting 10 hours of sleep every night.”

“Now that’s ridiculous!” Harry cried, stepping towards his father.

“You know where your room is. I don’t want to see you for 4 hours. And I want you sleeping that whole time!”

Harry seriously pondered what would happen if he just went and plonked himself down in front of the TV, just like the many times that he had done so when he had come to visit. But, the look in his father’s eyes dared him to disobey; and Harry (who didn’t really fancy being under the influence of another Alpha command) grabbed his backpack from under the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

____

Just like the kitchen, the bathroom was Omega proofed. Not only that, but his father’s study door also had a thumbprint activation lock, made by the same company; _‘OmegaSafety.Com’_. Harry was so frustrated over the fact that his father could not trust him anymore, simply because of his second gender.

It had been four hours, and Harry had only managed to sleep two of them away. Originally he hadn’t been planning on sleeping at all, but like his father had said earlier, Omega’s needed a decent night sleep. And Harry hadn’t exactly got that the previous night, and his body was trying to catch up.

As soon as Harry counted four hours, he was leaving his room. He headed to the bathroom straight away, needing to relieve himself after the long period of time. It was as he was walking down the landing that he passed his father’s newly Omega proofed study door, and in the bathroom – the cupboard above the sink was locked and the shower door, _for some stupid unknown reason_ , also had a thumbprint lock. So now, he had to ask permission to shower, and better yet; he had to ask his Dad to open the shower for him. He really was helpless. _Oh, if the boys could see him now!_

“I don’t like how you’ve put locks on everything,” Harry declared his arrival as he stalked into the living room. He let himself fall into an armchair, but was quickly jumping out of it again at the sound of his father’s Alpha command – telling him to stand up.

“I will not negotiate with you until you _ask_ to sit,” The man’s Alpha command was still threaded in his tone and Harry desperately fought to disobey it. His efforts didn’t work.

“Can I sit down?”

“Excuse me? Is that the way you talk to your Alpha boy?” He rose his eyebrows expectantly.

Harry would have rolled his eyebrows, if it hadn’t of been for the fear that his father kept pushing down his throat.

“Can I sit down, _please_ ,” Harry asked, rather reluctantly, through gritted teeth.

“Yes, Harry, you may,” The Alpha command left his tone, and Harry so clearly relaxed as he slumped back into the chair. “Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“The thumbprint locks that you’ve littered the house with.”

“Firstly, they are not littered throughout the house – just in areas where I think it is appropriate. And secondly, they are there as a precaution to your safety. They are there to protect you.”

“Is that why you need one on the shower door? Or you study?”

“The shower is a dangerous place, Harry,” Mr Styles picked up the TV remote that was on the armchair and lowered the volume, so that the TV was now only creating a quiet buzz in the background. “In 1998, nearly 16,000 people died in the shower; did you know that?”

“No.”

“And, as for my study, that is a private area Harry – every Alpha has their lair, mine just so happens to be my study. You were never allowed in there as a pup, were you?”

“You said as soon as I presented…”

“Harry,” Mr Styles snapped, getting frustrated with the conversation. According to him, Harry should not be questioning the lengths he has gone to ensure the Omega’s safety. “I said I would take you in as soon as you presented as an Alpha… now that didn’t happen, did it?”

“You, know… I’m done here – I’m done talking to you,” Harry stood up. “I’m going for a run.”

He left the living room and headed for the front door, he couldn’t exit through the backdoor due to that stupid lock – the front door it was going to have to be. He was surprised that he couldn’t hear his father’s footsteps behind him, or the chill of an Alpha command telling him to stop. If anything, the response made him want to stop and find out why his father wasn’t doing anything to halt him.

But it was as he reached out for the front door, which he worked out why the Alpha wasn’t trying to stop him – there, clear as day was another thumbprint lock.

Harry literally screamed.

“I HATE YOU!” He kicked the door in anger and screamed again. “YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM EVERYTHING I KNOW AND NOW YOU’RE KEEPING ME HOSTAGE, AGAINST MY WILL! YOU’RE TREATING ME LIKE I CAN’T LOOK AFTER MYSELF! I HAVE A LIFE AND DON’T NEED SOME STUPID ASS ALPHA TO WATCH OUT FOR ME!”

He could feel his father’s presence behind him and turned to continue screaming at him. However, Mr Styles was quick to shut him down, using his Alpha command to force him to submit. Harry silenced and sunk to his knees at his father’s feet, baring his neck.

“I will _not_ have you acting like an untrained pup,” Mr Styles seethed as he crouched down in front of Harry, making sure that he stayed higher than the boy. “You will _not_ , under any circumstances, talk to me like that – and you will never take your anger out on the house! Do you understand me?”

Harry nodded quickly. He gulped, regretting his behaviour – he shouldn’t have let his emotions get the better of him. He had been suffering inside, he missed his friends deeply, and he needed that sense of familiarity that kept him grounded.

Mr Styles let his teeth disappear under Harry’s skin, enticing a hiss from Harry’s lips. They stayed in that same permission until Mr Styles knew that all fight had left his son’s body, and he pulled his teeth from Harry’s neck. He stood, leaving Harry on the floor.

“You’ve only been home a couple of hours, and you’ve already managed to upset me,” He stared down at Harry for a moment. Harry just stayed on his knees, staring blankly in front of him. He made no move to hold the bite mark on his neck, just letting blood slowly trickle from it. “Go to your room, Harry. I will bring you tea later.”

Harry, although not being influenced by an Alpha command, was rushing up the stairs before his father could blink. He slammed his bedroom door shut and collapsed face down onto his bed.

For a couple of minutes, he just led there and thought about everything. It was stupid of him to behave like he had, and he kind of wished he hadn’t acted out like that. But on the other hand, he was glad he had discovered how far he could push his father before he came down on him like a tonne of bricks. That still didn’t stop Harry from wanted to do something to rebel against him. With the bite on his shoulder, he couldn’t do anything – that thing was going to keep him in check for a little while.

At the thought of the bite, his neck began to sting, and he sat up to tend to it. He pushed his palm gently on the puncture wounds and hissed quietly at the pain it caused. He climbed off of the bed and walked across the small room towards the suitcase that was in the far corner of the room. He led the black case on the floor and unzipped it, pulling it open.

He had placed his purple jumper, the one that Louis had given him back earlier, inside so that his scent went on everything he owned. Upon opening the suitcase, Louis’ smell hit him, and he found himself relaxing. This is what he needed, and he silently thanked Louis for scenting his jumper. The Alpha smell calmed him, and this sped up the healing process of the bite on his neck.

Once Harry was able to think clearly, and was not being swayed to behave by the bite, he glanced around his room, in hopes to find a way to get back at his Dad. And he spotted it… his bedroom window.

None of the windows had been given a silly thumbprint lock, and Harry found himself smirking at his father’s inability to Omega proof everything. He glanced to his bedroom door, to make sure that his father wasn’t going to barge in at any given moment to stop him, before he rushed open to the window and pulled it open.

He would be back… maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this chapter... it's the best I could come up with. But I do know this, that it just the top layer of Harry's father.... he's a lot deeper than that.... Just you wait and see!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes to one hell of a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! Chapter 9!! Never thought I'd make it this far!! Thank you all for your amazing, continued support!!

_ _

_ Chapter 9 _

Harry fell through his bedroom window and landed on his feet with grace; grace that only an Omega could possess.

He shook himself off and ruffled his hair – the run he had taken had led him downtown. He had kept his clothes with him, carrying them in his mouth, as he run. They had been a bit soggy when he had put them back on – but he wasn’t bothered. He was lucky that his phone had stayed secure in his jeans pocket, and he didn’t need to think twice before he was phoning Louis.

Louis had been pleased to hear Harry’s voice, and was glad that Harry was okay. And then, just like that, he was lightly scolding Harry for running off like he had and was making him promise to go back home, where he would be safe. The phone call reminded Harry why he had returned home in the first place, to keep his friends safe and happy; and he had returned home on foot.

Of course, walking barefoot through the town was going to catch him some unwanted attention, but being a world famous boyband member walking barefoot through the town was going to catch him even more unwanted attention. Harry had relished in this ‘unwanted’ attention though, because this meant that it would take even longer to get back home. He had signed a few autographs and taking multiple pictures with different girls; some Mum had made him speak to her three daughters on the phone for a couple of minutes. This all slowed his journey down by an hour at least – but Harry wasn’t too worried. His father wouldn’t even notice him missing.

His eyes landed on his bedside table, where there was a plate of cold spaghetti bolognaise. He cursed.

“That wasn’t a smart move now, was it?”

Harry jumped out of his skin and turned to face the intruder. His father was sat at the desk (that was tucked away into the corner of the small room), with his arms crossed. The man waited for Harry to calm down from his brief shock and stood up, slowly making his way across to his son.

“Dad… I’m sorry… I just…”

“Needed a breather?” Mr Styles guessed, his voice and body language completely calm and casual – showing no signs of anger, frustration or worry over Harry’s disappearance. “Needed to run it off?”

“Um…” Harry shuffled his feet. Was this a trick question? Of course, his father had guessed correctly – he had needed to run and get away for a little while; but this didn’t help Harry to decided hoe he was supposed to answer. He went with honesty. “Yeah.”

“That’s okay, I understand,” Mr Styles smiled, still completely calm, as he walked around Harry to the window and pulled it shut.

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, “You do?”

“Yes,” Mr Styles turned the lock on the window, and checked to make sure that it was locked tight. “And I’m sure you can understand why I’m doing this,” He moved slightly to the side so that Harry could see him. He produced the _‘OmegaSafety.Com’_ thumbprint lock from his back pocket and started to lock it into place around the lock of the window.

“No!” Harry cried. “Dad! Please!”

Mr Styles ignored his son’s pleas. Once he was sure that the lock was securely in place, he turned to look at Harry.

“There is now one on every window in the house. And I can tell you now, yours will not be unlocked any time soon.”

Harry had fallen silent as he moved back a couple of steps to sit on the edge of his bed.

“That’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair, Harry,” Mr Styles scolded firmly. “And when you put yourself in danger purposefully, I will put measures into place!”

“I can take care of myself! Why does everyone think I’m just some helpless child?”

“If you can take care of yourself, Harry,” Mr Styles snapped back at his son. “Then why does every Omega have to have an Alpha by law?”

“Don’t you dare pull the law card on me!” Harry cried, standing up. “A couple of weeks ago, you were talking to me, and praising my achievements! But now; now I’m not even allowed in the fridge! And the only thing that’s changed between then and now is me presenting as an Omega! If I could do it before I presented, why not now?!” Harry was screaming at his father by the time his mini rant came to a stop, and he was now breathing deeply as he tried to fight his wolf down.

Mr Styles had not bat an eyelid throughout the whole procedure, only moving to cross his arms half way through what Harry had to say.

“Fuck you!” Harry cried at the top of his voice. “You’ve ruined everything! I hate you!” He raised his arms to push his father away from him, but the older man’s hands came down to grip Harry’s wrist with speed and precision.

“Sorry?” Mr Styles’ calm voice was back again, but it only proved to push Harry further and Harry screamed.

“You’ve taken me away from everything I know and love and you’re treating me like a pup!”

“That’s because you’re acting like one!” Mr Styles growled out.

“Fuck you!” Harry spat.

Mr Styles moved swiftly, letting go of Harry’s right wrist to grab at the back of Harry’s neck. Harry whimpered and tried to fight it, but he was unable to stop his Omega biology from going limp and slack. Harry decided that he hated his Omega weak spot almost as much as not being able to disobey an Alpha command.

“I was under the impression,” Mr Styles grumbled lowly, Alpha command lightly knitted in his tone. “That you were the Omega and _I_ was the Alpha.”

Harry tried to shuffle under the grip that his father still had on him, but he was hardly able to move.

“I am only trying to keep you safe Harry – it is clear that you can’t look after yourself, if you can’t even understand why I do what I do to keep you out of harm’s way. After that little episode, you’re damn lucky that I don’t take you over my knee and spank you, young man!” He maneuvered Harry backwards a little, and gently pushed him down until he was sat on the edge of the bed again. Only then did he let go of his neck.

“Now; eat up,” Mr Styles motioned to the cold meal still untouched on the bedside table. “And take a shower. We have guests tomorrow – and you will do well to be on your best behaviour.”

Harry nodded, unable to disobey the Alpha command that was still woven into his firm tone.

“I will be up to check on you at 9. I expect you to be in bed and asleep when I do. Understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Harry sighed before watching his father leave the room.

Harry did as he was told, although eating cold spaghetti bolognaise wasn’t much to his liking. He thoroughly enjoyed the shower that he had taken and he had got into bed at about half 8, surfing the web on his laptop until his father came to check on him, dead on 9. Both his phone and the laptop had been confiscated because they were “keeping him awake longer than he was supposed to be” and Alpha ordered to go to sleep.

It hadn’t taken long for his body to obey the command and he was being forced into a sleep that he not really fancy taking.

____

The soft touch of someone’s fingers brushing his fringe out of his face was what woke Harry. The touch stirred him slightly, but he didn’t wake fully, keeping his eyes closed. He was heavy with sleep, the delicate touch and the scent of an Alpha was lulling him back to sleep.

His inner Omega was the first to register the scent of an Alpha that he didn’t recognise. His wolf tried to push him up and into action… but his body wanted to lay there and sleep in the comforting smell and touch. Because Harry was vulnerable in his half asleep state, his wolf managed to easily take over and he was sitting upright, on high alert. His eyes were a deep yellow, representing his inner wolf, as he was ready to attack the unknown person at any given moment.

“Morning sleepy head,” A deep voice rumbled behind him. Harry didn’t turn to look at whoever it was, the hair on the back of his neck rising in anticipation – getting ready to fight. “It’s okay Harry,” The Alpha shushed, reaching out a hand and placing it on Harry’s shoulder.

All that preparation for a fight was not put into action, as on the touch of the stranger had Harry’s wolf squealing in surprise and jumping off the bed. As he was still tangled in the quilt cover on his bed, the jump hadn’t gone too successfully and he fell to the floor, face first.

“Whoa,” The Alpha was hurrying across the bed and climbing down next to Harry. Harry watched, his eyes still yellow, as the Alpha reached his hands to help Harry up.

“No!” Harry cried pushing the Alpha away. His wolf had taken over completely now, and Harry was almost pushed over the edge – almost in Omega Space. “Get away from me!” He yelled as he attempted to get to his feet. The cover was still constricting his movements and the Alpha reached out to touch him again, with the aim of calming the scared Omega.

Harry managed to finally get his legs free and was scrambling for the door. His wolf, his inner Omega needed comfort and reassurance of a familiar person – anyone it didn’t have to be an Alpha, just someone he knew and trusted.

“DAD!” He screamed as he ran clumsily down the stairs looking everywhere desperately for his father.

Mr Styles had his arms around Harry in a flash, trying to sooth the distressed Omega.

“Harry, son, calm down,” Mr Styles ordered softly, using his Alpha command – knowing from experience that it was what Harry needed right this moment; he needed something (and that something was a simple command) to ground him again. “Calm down son.”

“Dad, Dad…” Harry gasped as his father lowered him down until he was sat on the second step up. Mr Styles crouched down to Harry’s height, and ran a hand through Harry’s hair. He shushed his son as he glanced up to the top step, where the strange Alpha stood looking down at the scene with scepticism.

“What’s wrong Harry?”

“There… there… I don’t know him… he was… and I…” Harry was breathing deeply, his wolf let him back in control, his yellow eye fogging over until they were back to their striking green. He gulped as he took in deep breaths. “Dad, there’s a strange… an Alpha… he’s in my room.”

“Son, that’s just Jayden.”

“What?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. He didn’t think he knew any Jayden. “Who?”

“Jayden,” Mr Styles repeated as the strange Alpha made his way down the stairs. “He’s agreed to be your mate – he’s going to claim you.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide and his breathing picked up speed. He turned his head to the side as the strange Alpha, or Jayden, sat down next to him.

“Hi Harry.”

And that’s when Harry dropped. His fear got the better of him and he dropped into Omega Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> Thank you again!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reacts to his forced mating - and gets a plesent but unexpected suprise.

_ _

_ Chapter 10 _

Harry had been left on the stairs with Jayden. Mr Styles had identified Harry’s drop into his Omega Space and had asked Jayden to deal with it – after all, Jayden was Harry’s future mate. Then he had disappeared back into the living room, to continue going over the arranged claiming with Jayden’s father.

It hadn’t taken long for Harry to come out of Omega Space, neither his wolf nor he wanted to be there and they had reached a mutual agreement to come back to the surface. Harry had pushed himself out of Jayden’s arms (the Alpha had scooped him up into his lap for the comfort he needed while he was in Omega Space) and stormed into the living room.

“Back with us Harry?” His father asked upon spotting Harry in the doorway. Harry noticed an older looking man sat in the armchair, with a pen in his hand and a stern expression on his face as he looked up from the papers he was reading. “That was quick.”

Harry turned to glare at his father. As he did, two large hands came down on his shoulders and had Harry jumping away in shock. He did not want Jayden, the stranger who he had only just met, touching him – let alone mating with him.

“This is your ideas of guests?” Harry spat at his father.

“Harry, would you please sit down?” Mr Styles asked kindly. Harry shook his head, trying to keep it all together. He could feel every set on eyes on him – but he kept his glare trained hard on his father.

“How dare you!” Harry cried. “You cannot sell me off like a piece of meat!”

“I never said you were Harry,” Mr Styles stood as well, towering over his overly-tall son.

“You were thinking it!” Harry justified. “And it’s pretty much what you’re doing! How much are you accepting for me, eh?”

“That is none of your concern! Now sit down and don’t you dare say another word!”

Harry glared at his father for a moment, but let himself fall into the sofa. He did not say another word – the Alpha command having too much influence on him, denying him the chance to disobey it.

“I’m sorry about him,” Mr Styles spoke to the stern looking man still sat in the armchair. “He seems to think he has the same rights as he did before he presented.”

“No, no – that’s okay; you did warn me,” The man dismissed with a wave of his hand. He looked back down at the papers in his hands and continued reading them.

Jayden sat himself next to Harry on the sofa, simply because it was the only other seat left free. This time, he made no move to try and touch Harry in any way, keeping his hands in his lap – however this didn’t stop him from openly staring at him. Harry made no move to look away from the mantelpiece that was straight in front of him.

Mr Styles asked everyone, bar Harry, if they would like a drink – and then excused himself into the kitchen to make 2 cups of coffee.

“Tell me about yourself Harry,” The stern looking man requested. Harry gulped and licked his lips, feeling his father’s command lift from him, allowing him to speak.

“Uh,” Harry didn’t want to say anything, and dropped his gaze to his twiddling fingers.

“What’s your favourite sport?” Jayden suggested for a start. Harry could talk for hours about football, but he was not about to start. Instead he just shrugged.

The room fell silent, until Jayden spoke again, only this time to the stern looking man.

“Dad, do you mind?”

“Not at all son,” The stern man stood form his seat and left the room, taking the pen and papers with him into the kitchen – he made sure to shut the door behind him.

“Can I ask you questions about yourself?”

“I don’t know?” Harry spat, still not taking his gaze off of his hands. “Can you?”

Jayden chuckled, before launching into what seemed like a one-sided game of 20 questions. He asked Harry about his hobbies, his interests, his favourite TV show – anything and everything that he could think of. But Harry refused to even answer one. And then Jayden asked the one question that frustrated Harry the most.

“What’s it like being in a band?”

“Fuck you,” Harry cried, for the first time turning to get a good look at Jayden. The lad was about the same height as Harry and was well built – it was clear that he was an Alpha. His cheekbones were sharp in his chiselled face and his deep eyes contrasted his pale skin. His hair was an ash blonde and was shaped around his head. Harry knew he would have found him quite the looker, if he hadn’t been pushed into this position with him. “That’s what this is all about really, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, _Jayden_ ,” Harry spat his name out venomously. “All you want is a rise to fame – and what better way to do that than by claiming world sensation Harry Styles?!”

“No, no, no,” Jayden sat forward, leaning towards Harry slightly. “I’m not gay.”

“Sexuality doesn’t matter to an Alpha – as long as there’s a pliant, well behaved Omega underneath them, they’re all set!”

“It matters to me!” Jayden argued.

“Whatever,” Harry shrugged, already done with the conversation.

“Harry,” Jayden sighed. “I’m not supposed to tell you this – I’m supposed to pretend I’m all for everything… but I don’t have much more of a choice over this, than you do.”

“What?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Really?”

“Yeah… I did have my eye set out on this girl – known her all my life. But…”

Jayden turned his head to look at the door that was led to the kitchen.

“Let’s go up to your room, yeah?” He turned back to Harry. “I think we’ll have a little bit more privacy there.”

Harry debated it for a moment.

“Yeah, okay.”

When they were up in his room, they both sat on the edge of the bed – although neither made any move to touch the other. Jayden talked for about half an hour about this girl, (Harry learnt her name was Hannah), and he told Harry all about her. He laughed whenever he told Harry a particularly funny memory, and often had Harry laughing along too. By the time Jayden finished talking about Hannah, Harry was sat up against the headboard of his bed, and Jayden was sat against the wall that the bed was pressed up against. They were comfortable, and had both slightly relaxed around each other, Harry wouldn’t go as far as to call it a developing friendship just yet – but even Jayden knew, that’s exactly what it was.

“What about you? Is there an Alpha in Harry Styles’ life?” Jayden asked after he had finished telling Harry all about Hannah.

“There are 2 thank you very much” Harry smirked, knowing this was not what Jayden was suggesting.

“Oh yeah?” Jayden played along. “What are their names again? I can never tell your band apart much!” His tone suggested anything but.

“Hang on a minute,” Harry cried. “You’re being sarcastic!”

“What? Pfft!! No I’m not!”

“You’re a fan aren’t you!”

“No, no,” Jayden shook his head. “Okay – fine… maybe I like a few of your songs!”

“That’s what I thought!”

“But just because I like you – doesn’t mean I want to fuck you!”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Harry agreed.

Harry ended up telling Jayden all about the band, right from the moment they got put together at boot camp, right through to when his father called him home. He answered questions that Jayden asked him about the band and shared with him memories that no one else but the band knew. He told Jayden all about how his father treated him since he had presented, and Jayden could barely believe it. When that conversation ended, Jayden turned the conversation back to its original source.

“No, but seriously – is there someone that takes your fancy?”

Harry thought about it for a little while. _Was_ there someone that Harry wouldn’t mind being with for the rest of his life? That was a pretty big commitment – and he hadn’t even accepted his Omega Place yet.

“Actually,” Harry mumbled, picking at the string dangling from the bottom of his t-shirt. “There is.”

“Alpha?” Jayden guessed. Harry nodded. “Male of female?”

“Male,” Harry admitted. “I’ve had my eye on him for about 3 years now.”

“Tell me about him,” Jayden said softly.

And Jayden, the strange Alpha that had woken him up and was supposed to claim him, was the first person to ever hear about his love, want and need for Louis Tomlinson.

____

“Okay, all that’s left to do now, is sign the contract boys,” Mr Crawford, Jayden’s father, spoke when the boys had finally ventured back downstairs.

“Dad, please don’t do this,” Harry begged his father. “Please!”

“Harry, I decide what’s best for you – and this is it,” Mr Styles said firmly, nodded his head over the contract that sat on the dining room table. “Jayden, you are to sign first,”

Jayden took the pen that his father offered him, and gulped. He held it in his hand a minute, before looking over at Harry. Harry’s eyes were wide and glassed over with unshed tears. Stepping forward, Jayden placed the pen on the dotted line below his printed name.

“Get a move on son, we don’t have all day. You are to be mated before sunrise.”

“Dad! No please!” Harry pleaded one last time.

“Harry,” Mr Styles snapped.

Tension filled the air as the room fell silent again. Jayden still made no move to sign his name, just keeping the pen on the dotted line.

He knew if he signed, he would be ending every chance he could have with Hannah. But, he could live with that. Harry though… he wasn’t too sure that Harry could live without Louis. The way the curly lad had talked about the older Alpha to him earlier – the way he explained every curve of his body and expressed every morsel of love he had for him. He had recalled to the last detail exactly what happened when he realised he’d been in love with Louis – the moment that he realised the Louis was the only thing he wanted. Jayden didn’t want to be the one responsible for Harry’s hurt and pain. He didn’t want to rip Harry from his one chance to be happy.

“No,” Jayden mumbled quietly into the room.

“Sorry?” Mr Crawford asked in disbelief.

“I said no,” Jayden set the pen down. “I won’t sign it. I won’t mate with Harry.”

“You have no choice in the matter.”

“I am an Alpha – who is of age! I can make all of my own decisions now. You have no right to say what I can and can’t do.”

“Jayden,” His father warned.

“I don’t even live under your roof Dad; I am not living by your rules anymore. I’m not traditional like you and I don’t believe in forcing an Omega into mating like this!” Jayden picked up the contract from the table and tore it in half. He tore it in half again and in half again, before addressing his father once more. “Please leave Dad, I would like to talk to Harry and his father.”

“I am disappointed in you son,” Mr Crawford spat harshly, before bidding Mr Styles goodbye and showing himself out the front door.

“Why did you do that?” Mr Styles demanded to know.

Harry just stood there in shock over everything that had happened. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, Jayden had just refused to claim him – and while he was completely over the moon with that, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen now.

“Because Harry does not deserve to be tied down to me like that,” Jayden pulled out a seat and sat down at the table. “As it was your intention to get rid of Harry as soon as possible,” Jayden continued, although his tone had changed to one of formal, job like.

“What?” Harry squeaked.

“Did you father not tell you Harry?” Jayden asked, not taking his eyes off of Mr Styles, who was glaring daggers into Jayden in warning. “The reason that your father is trying to force you to mate with an Alpha is because he wants you out of his hair ASAP.”

“Dad,” Harry whimpered.

“Harry, don’t you listen to him,” Mr Styles snapped his order.

“Harry has told me of the way you treat him, and I don’t agree with it at all.”

“Are you questioning my ability to care for my own son?”

“No, not questioning – just making it clear that you are treating Harry like a pet dog – which he clearly is not.”

“You have no right to come into my house and start pointing fingers!”

“I am only here to make a proposition,” Jayden stayed calm, which Harry found outstanding. His father was getting wound up, and he was scary when he got angry. “You want Harry out of your hair – fine… I will pay you double the amount of money that you would have got for his claiming, as long as you sign all Alpha rights over to me; I will take on the role of Harry’s Alpha until he has found a suitable mate.”

“What?” Harry whispered.

“That is if you want to Harry,” Jayden turned in his seat to look softly at Harry. “I can take you away from here if you want. I can give you a home and I’ll let you go back to work – singing and touring and whatnot.”

“You would really…?”

“In a heartbeat,” Jayden nodded. “But I need your consent as well.”

Harry stared, open mouthed at Jayden. He was barely 2 years older than him, yet he was willing to take on the responsibility of an Omega who was not his mate – not many Alphas had the decency to do that. He glanced over to his father who was glaring daggers at him, silently warning him not to agree. Harry nodded, looking back at Jayden.

“Yes,” He bit his lip. “Yes please!”

Jayden smiled in response and turned to face Mr Styles again.

“So?”

“Take him then,” Mr Styles spat. “Go, have him!”

“Harry, would you like to go and pack your stuff up? We will be leaving in a short while.”

Harry scampered up to his room, not needing to be told twice. Was this actually happening? Had God answered his silent prayers for a saviour? Had that saviour come in the shape of Jayden Crawford? Whether he had or not, this was Harry’s chance to get out and go back to living his life. As he hurried to get his stuff packed, he thought back to his father – had he really wanted him out of his hair as soon as possible? If he did, why had he demanded him home in the first place? Were his traditional Alpha instincts too much to handle? Harry had no idea, but surely if his father had wanted him to stay, and _didn’t_ want him ‘out of his hair’, then he wouldn’t have told Jayden to take him. Harry honestly didn’t know how he felt about the whole thing.

Jayden had come up to help him pack after about 10 minutes, in his hand was a signed contract that Mr Styles had signed, agreeing to hand over every Alpha right to Jayden. They had Harry’s suitcase zipped up (Harry had put on his purple jumper that Louis had scented) and had started to grab a few personally belongings, because according to Jayden – Mr Styles didn’t want to see his son again.

The goodbyes they shared were non-existent on Mr Styles’ part – he handed Jaden Harry’s laptop and phone, but did not say one word. Harry tried to say goodbye to his father, and even tried to hug him – but Mr Styles pushed him away, causing tears to sting in Harry’s eyes. This was the man who had brought him up – he may not have like the way he’d been treating him these last couple of days, but that didn’t mean Harry didn’t love his father.

Jayden slipped Harry’s laptop into a backpack and Harry’s phone in his pocket, slipped the bag onto his shoulder, picked up Harry’s suitcase and asked Harry to pick up the box of belongings that he had packed. He then put his arm around Harry’s shoulder in comfort and led them both out the front door, not sharing a goodbye with the older Alpha.

Harry helped Jayden put his stuff into the book, and went to get in the passenger seat of the car. There was a flash from the distance, and Harry – who was trained to ignore it – got in as if he was none the wiser of the paparazzi across the road. When Jayden was next to him, sat in the driver’s seat – Harry began to relay his thanks.

“No Harry, really – it’s fine!” Jayden explained. “Please don’t thank me!”

Harry couldn’t help but thank the Alpha again, and tell him that he didn’t need to do what he did. Jayden chuckled, but didn’t say anything as he started up the car.

“There is paparazzi taking pictures,” Harry declared quietly as he put his seatbelt on.

“Let them take pictures,” Jayden waved off as he put the car in gear and started to reverse off of the driveway.

They had been driving for a while and Harry had curled himself up on the seat. He had his nose buried in the soft cotton of his jumper – Louis’ scent calmed him a lot and allowed him to forget about his father. It was as they were turning on to the motorway that Harry realised that he had no idea where he was going.

“I live a little outside of Manchester,” Jayden informed him, when Harry asked. “It will be your home as well, whenever you need it, for however long you need it. I have a spare room that we can convert so that it’s your room. And Harry,” Jayden paused. Harry glanced over at him. “You can do whatever you want there – there are no restrictions, okay?”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered.

“Hey, none of that,” Jayden smiled. “You are very welcome.”

It fell silent again as the car continued on and Jayden reached over and switched the radio on. He found a station he liked and they listened to Ed Sheeran’s Lego House that they had playing. It was as Kiss You began playing that Harry rushed to turn it over.

Jayden was laughing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ugh, I hate hearing myself sing,” Harry explained as he sat back.

“Why’s that?”

“Don’t tell me you like hearing your voice played back to you.”

“No, I can’t say I do,” Jayden confessed – although he was still chuckling slightly. Harry felt he made his point and settled back into his comfy, curled up position. “When’s your next show?” Jayden asked.

“In about a week,” Harry answered. “Niall’s in heat at the moment, so we’ve had this week scheduled off to accommodate for that.”

“What are the other’s doing?”

“Well, I don’t know whether Liam and Niall would have made it back to their place with Niall in the middle of his heat – they’re probably still in the hotel at London. And Louis and Zayn would have gone their separate ways to go visit family. It was planned that I was going with Louis back to Doncaster. But that obviously went down the drain.”

“Well, now you can – If you want that is,” Jayden pointed out.

“How would I get there? I don’t have a car? And I can’t ask you to drive me – and it would be unfair to get Louis or anyone from his family to drive out here.”

“I would drive you Harry,” Jayden rolled his eyes. “I would like to drive you. It’s not too far from Manchester really, is it?”

“I suppose not,” Harry mused. “But I couldn’t ask you to drive me there, not after everything you’ve already done for me.”

“Harry…” Jayden didn’t take his eyes off of the road, but pulled Harry’s mobile out of his pocket. “Here, phone Louis and ask him if it’s okay if you can still go round. And I will drive you! Don’t make me Alpha command you,” His tone was light and Harry knew he was joking. Harry took his phone with a quiet thanks and quickly dialled Louis.

“Harry?” Louis picked up on the second ring. “Hiya, you okay?”

“Louis,” Harry ignored Louis’ question. He could hear the sound of Louis’ large family in the background of the call.

“OI! YOU LOT! SHUT UP!” Louis yelled playfully. “I’m trying to talk to Harry!” It all fell silent immediately and Harry smiled as he heard a chorus of ‘Hi Harry’. “Sorry,” Louis apologised to Harry. “What can I do for you? Are you okay?”

“Is it okay if I crash at yours this week?”

There was silence on the other end of the line, apart from the small chatter that had started up again.

“Tell me you haven’t Harry,” Louis spoke quietly.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Tell me you haven’t run again!”

“Really? You think I would?”

“Harry,” Louis’ tone held a warning. “Please.”

“I haven’t! I promise!”

“So then why do you need to crash at mine?”

Harry explained what had happened briefly, allowing Louis to rant and rave over what had happened. When Harry finished his explanation, he waited with bated breath for Louis’ verdict.

“Your Dad is a dick!” Louis cursed. “But Harry, you know you’re welcome here anytime, right?”

Jayden noted how Harry’s whole body viably relaxed.

“He say yes?” Jayden asked quietly. Harry nodded before thanking Louis. “Tell him I’ll drop you off by 8 tonight.”

“You’ll be just in time for Mum’s famous Lasagne!” Louis exclaimed. His voice then when quiet. “I can’t wait to see you Hazza. I have missed you more than normal.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Harry gulped as his eyes stung again. He never thought that being an Omega would mean that he would be a lot more weepy.

They said their goodbyes and as Harry slipped his phone into his pocket, he noticed Jayden smirking in the corner of his eye.

“What?” He asked the Alpha.

“You are so in love with him.”

"Shut up!" Harry blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!! There we go!! Wasnt expecting this to be up so soon!! I'm posting this quickly as i'm suppopsed to be in lesson in 5 minutes!!  
> Feedback is appriciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at the Tomlinson's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want to apologise in advance, I don't know when I will next be updating; I have one big assignment to do and know that next week I will get another 2-4 to complete over February half term. I will try to get these out of the way ASAP so that I can update quicker!!  
> Thank you for all your support with this story guys!! You never cease to amaze me!!  
> (ALSO SEE END NOTES FOR SOME POSSIBLE EXCITING NEWS!!)

  

_ Chapter 11 _

“Mum, someone’s just pulled up on the driveway!” Phoebe exclaimed. She was sat on the window sill, starting out into the front garden. The 9 year old wanted to be outside playing, but the rain prevented her from doing so. It didn’t help that she was a bit grumpy, her twin, Daisy, wasn’t feeling too well and was napping upstairs in their shared bedroom. The little girl was bored out of her mind.

“What?” Jay exclaimed, stirring from her deep thoughts. The woman was 3 months pregnant, and was already showing a little, due to carrying another set of twins. She pushed herself up from the sofa. “If it’s the damn paps again, I will not hesitate to call the damn police!” Jay hurried around the coffee table towards the front window. She overlooked her youngest daughters shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows.

There was a dark blue, almost black car stopped on the doorway, just like Phoebe had said.

“What?” She placed a hand protectively on her bump. It was always an instinct she had experienced with each of her pregnancies – whenever something happened that was unusual, she would cover her bump at all costs. “Who…?” She stopped midsentence as the passenger side door opened and a familiar head of curls emerged. “Oh, thank God! It’s only Harry!”

“Harry!” Phoebe cried happily, jumping down from the windowsill. She loved the boy, and if anything, looked up to him as if he was her second big brother.

“Lottie, go tell your brother that Harry’s here.”

“Mum,” Lottie wined from the arm chair. Louis’ oldest sister was curled up tightly in the chair, scrolling through her phone – probably updating Instagram or trying to pass the next level of Candy Crush that she was stuck on. “I’m tired.”

“Now Lottie,” Jay prompted. She was watching as Harry made his way around to the car boot. Another male, one that she did not recognise, stepped out of the driver’s side. She knew that this must be the Alpha that Louis was telling her about earlier, but she still moved to hold her bump again.

Charlotte grumpily stood from the chair and slumped across the room. She walked to the bottom of the stairs.

“LOUIS!” She screamed. “YOUR BOYFRIEND’S HERE!”

There was a loud thump, and it sounded as though Louis had fell out of bed; then it was clear that he was running for his bedroom door.

“He is?” He cried back. “And he’s not my boyfriend!”

“Yeah, sure,” Lottie rolled her eyes as Louis rushed down the stairs. “Whatever you say.”

Louis ignored her and was out of the house, before his mother could stop him and order him to put shoes on.

____

“Thanks Jayden,” Harry smiled slightly as he took his suitcase out of the car.

“If you thank me one more time…” Jayden left the light threat hanging in the air, before chuckling.

“Harry!”

Harry’s head snapped up and his face split into the biggest smile that he could muster.

“Louis!”

Harry ran and met Louis half way, gobbling his Alpha best friend up into his arms and lifting him up off of the ground. Just as quickly as he had lifted him, Harry lowered Louis back down again. The two stood in the middle of the front garden, light rain falling down around them. Louis had his nose stuck in Harry’s neck and vice-versa – both re-familiarizing themselves with the others scent.

“Don’t you ever leave like that ever again!” Louis cried, pulling out of the hug and pushing Harry back. “I did not enjoy that at all!”

“It’s only been a day,” Harry shrugged.

“And you put me through hell more in those 24 hours than you ever have over the other 3 years that we’ve known each other!”

Harry broke into another smile at Louis’ playful tone and went to reply, but was stopped by a soft cough behind him.

“Oh right,” Harry gasped, realising that Jayden had been there the whole time. “Louis, meet Jayden. Jayden… do I need to even introduce you?” He smirked at the ash-blonde Alpha before whispering to Louis, with the intention of Jayden hearing. “He’s a fan!”

“Oh, he is?” Louis sounded completely surprised. “Nice to meet you Jayden.” Louis outstretched his hand and Jayden took it in a strong grip.

“And you,” Jayden smiled politely.

“You are one touch cookie, to just take Harry on willingly,” Louis laughed, throwing a quick smirk Harry’s way. “That guy is one hell of a handful!”

“Hey,” Harry cried, trying to defend himself.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t get much of an option when I was thrown into a band with him.”

“Our band would be nothing without me thank you very much!” Harry argued back, cheerfully.

“Yeah, well… that’s true,” Louis agreed.

“Louis Tomlinson! You will get your ass inside now before you catch a cold!”

Louis didn’t turn round to look at his mother, but sighed in annoyance.

“Give me a moment!”

“Hiya Jay!” Harry waved.

“You too Harry!” Jay’s stern voice had Harry smirking slightly.

“Go on, get inside. She’s right. You’ll catch colds and then what are you going to do?”

“We’ll live,” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Louis invited Jayden in for a drink, but the blonde Alpha kindly declined, stating that he had to get on home. It was a long drive and he wanted home before it got really dark. Harry had thanked Jayden _again_ (Harry didn’t think he would ever stop thanking him – the man had taken a big step for him) and had actually hugged him, promising to keep in touch. Then Louis (who had grabbed Harry’s suitcase) and Harry had run from the middle of the garden, to just inside the doorway of the house and had waved the car away.

“You two,” Jay snapped as Louis shut the door. “Upstairs! Now! Change out of those wet clothes and put warm ones on now!”

“Nice to see you too Jay,” Harry chuckled lightly.

“Harry!”

Harry turned to look in the direction that he had heard Phoebe call his name.

“Fi!” Harry cried, crouching and opening his arms to engulf the little girl in his arms.

“I missed you Harry!” Phoebe exclaimed.

“You can miss him a little bit more Phoebe,” Jay lightly spoke to her daughter, guiding the girl out of Harry’s arms. “Harry needs to change out of his clothes before he catches a cold.”

“Yes mam,” Harry saluted playfully, moving to start walking up the stairs. Louis stayed where he was, smiling after Harry.

Louis had been so worried about Harry, especially after the phone call he had received this morning. Harry had sounded so defeated and broken, and all Louis had wanted to do was fix him and make him feel better. But he hadn’t been able to while Harry was nowhere near him. Now to see that he was almost back to normal? It warmed Louis to the core.

“Oi, Lou – stop checking out Harry’s arse!” Charlotte exclaimed, hoping to provoke her brother.

Harry froze, half way up the stairs. He didn’t turn around but his eyes went wide and he felt his whole body grow warm and he knew that his cheeks were lit up like Rudolph’s nose on Christmas Eve night.

Louis hadn’t been doing anything of the sort, but he quickly averted his eyes, staring anywhere but at Harry, as he blushed a deep shade of red; and he stuttered as he attempted to correct his sister, without making a fool of himself in front of Harry.

____

Harry and Louis had sat up in Louis’ bedroom, talking over everything that had happened during the short time that they had been apart. Harry explained, in more detail what had happened between him and his father. He told Louis about the chat that he and Jayden had had (leaving out the part where he mentioned that he’d like to mate with Louis). He explained how Jayden had driven him back to his house in Manchester, and promised to have the spare room in his house redecorated for when Harry came to stay.

Louis was completely and utterly outraged by the actions of Harry’s father, and was thankful that Jayden had been there and not him – as, Louis explained, he would have ripped out the man’s throat. He told Harry that if he had heard of how he was treated over the phone, he would have marched down there and rescued Harry himself.

Half an hour later, they were called down to tea by Dan, Louis’ new step-father. It was not the first time Harry had met the man, but it was one of the firsts. Louis explained, as they walked down the stairs towards the dining room, that his mother had decided to actually mate with Dan – something she had not done with the other two Alpha’s who had fathered her other children.

Louis made sure that Harry was sat down at the table (where salad, plates, cutlery and water was already put out) and went into the kitchen to help his mother bring out the food.

“Alright Harry?” Felicity asked as she slipped into the room and took a seat, between Charlotte and Phoebe.

“Better now I’m here,” Harry smiled kindly at the 13 year old.

“Yeah, Louis didn’t tell me what had happened, but he said you were having a hard time with your Dad,” She spoke confidently as she reached towards the middle of the table for the jug of water that was there. She poured herself a glass of water as she spoke.

“Yeah, but it’s all sorted now,” He reassured her, politely. At that moment, Louis and Jay walked into the room. Louis was carrying a deep dish of lasagne that would easily feed the 8 of them and Jay was carrying 3 cans of beer. It was as Louis placed the dish in the middle of the table that Dan entered with a sleepy Daisy on his hip. The 9 year old blinked at the sight before her and she squealed happily at the sight of her favourite One Direction member.

“Harry!” She cried happily as she squirmed in her step-father’s hold. Dan chuckled and placed her one the ground. She ran towards Harry and jumped into his lap.

“Careful Daise,” Dan scolded lightly. Jay began dishing up lasagne for everyone, starting with the girls.

“It’s alright,” Harry smiled as he wrapped Daisy up in his arms.

“Yeah, well – just boot her off if she gets on your nerves.”

“I don’t get on his nerves – do I Harry?”

“Course not Daise,” Harry laughed, letting the young girl burry herself in his neck.

“I swear that you’re the favourite Harry,” Louis grumbled as he took a seat next to his best friend. Once all the food had been dished up, Jay order Daisy to get off of Harry and sit next to him, in the only other available seat at the table (Dan and Jay sat at either end).

Jay then handed a bear to her mate and her son, and even gave Harry one.

Louis reached forward to eagerly open his can up, while Harry took the cold, slippery can in his hand. He looked at Louis as the Alpha took a deep sip.

“What?” Louis asked, glancing sideways at Harry.

“I am allowed to drink this, right?” Harry asked sarcastically. The last time that the band had drinks with each other, Louis refused to let Harry even have a sip.

“What are you talking about Harry?” Dan asked as he sat down. “Of course you are!”

Louis coughed, but didn’t say anything – knowing exactly what Harry was getting at. He picked up his fork and helped himself to a bite of lasagne. Louis’ sisters had all dived in and were happily eating their tea.

“Louis,” Jay spoke firmly, not moving to even pick up her cutlery. “What have you done?”

“Mum, I don’t want to have this conversation in front of the girls,” Louis paused his eating for a moment. “I’ve done some things that I regret in the past week or two.”

“Alright,” Jay sighed, still staring her son down. “But we _will_ be having this conversation later!”

As Harry ate, he glanced around the table at everyone. They were all happy as they laughed and shared small talk about their day – Charlotte was complaining about her school mates kept bugging her because they knew that Louis was home – and they were all relaxed. It was the perfect family picture. Omega mother, Alpha father and their large family of pups around the table – it was an image that you would see on one of those sickening Omega magazines. But for some reason, being in their presence, Harry felt at home. He knew that when he was with the Tomlinson’s (and okay, he knew that Jay was a Deakin now, but the majority of the people around the table were Tomlinson’s) he was welcomed, no matter when, where or why. Jay and the girls had always been accepting of Harry and Harry was never as happy to have their support, as right that moment. They didn’t bat an eye, at the fact that he was an Omega now – did not even mention it. He knew they all knew however, but he was thankful for them keeping everything as normal as possible.

One by one, everyone at the table finished their meal. Daisy had climbed back into Harry’s lap as they waited for the other’s to finish. Harry and Louis were talking to Dan about football, and it was as they finished their conversation that Daisy spoke up loudly.

“Harry, you smell different!”

“Daisy!” Louis, Jay, Dan and Charlotte cried.

“What?” Daisy squeaked, facing her mother.

“We talked about this!” Jay stated firmly.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Harry butted in. “Really, it’s fine – it’s okay! She’s not the first to point it out!” Harry then turned to Daisy. “It’s because I’ve presented Daise,” Harry explained softly. “I’m an Omega.”

“I know, Mummy said earlier. She said I shouldn’t say anything. But I think you smell better – you smell really nice,” Daisy smiled up at him.

Harry smiled back down at her with fond eyes. Little Daisy always knew how to get to his heart.

“Mummy, can we have ice cream now?” Phoebe asked. Jay had been glad for the disruption and turned to the other twin, smiling.

“Sure.”

____

Harry sat up in Louis’ room alone. He had just put the twins to bed, because they refused to behave for either their mother, step-father or their brother; they wanted Harry to read them a story and tuck them in. They even made him sing Little Things (“Please Harry, it’s our favourite!), before they had finally agreed to settle down.

Jay had been full of praise and thanks, telling him he would make a good father one day. She had asked him if he wanted to join in the conversation that she was about to have with Louis, but Harry wanted nothing to do with it. He just wanted to relax. She had told him that she understood and then had headed downstairs – telling Harry to make himself at home and do whatever he wanted to pass the time.

Harry had ended up walking into Louis’ room and plonking himself down on Louis’ double bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed that he had a text from Jayden ( _‘Have a good time. Always around if you need to chat.’_ ), but other than that, his phone had no other notifications for him.

Harry began chucking his phone into the air and catching it before it hit him in the face, before making a decision. He sat himself up and quickly unlocked his phone. He brought up his contacts and pressed dial, before he could go back on his decision.

“Wondered when we we’re going to hear your voice.”

“Gemma,” Harry sighed, for some reason the sound of his sister’s voice was like music to his ears.

“You okay, bro?”

Harry went to reply, but could hear his mother’s voice in the background.

“Is that Harry?!”

“Yes Mum,” Gemma called with a sigh. “It’s Harry.”

“Can I speak with Mum?” Harry asked, speaking over his mother’s orders to let her speak with her son.

It seemed to take forever between the passing of the phone. Harry held his breath as he waited. His mother was the one he wanted to speak with. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, until the sound of his mother’s voice allowed everything to speed back to normal.

“Harry, is that you baby?”

“Yeah, it’s me Mum,” Harry whispered, gripping his mobile with two hands, due to his hand shaking so much.

“How are you hunny?”

“Mum,” Harry squeaked, getting straight to the point. “I presented as an Omega.”

“Oh Harry,” Anne whispered. She was silent for a moment.

Harry waited for her response with bated breath; he hoped it was nothing like his father’s had been; that had been what had scared him to phone her in the first place. But when Harry thought about it sensibly, Harry knew that his mother would never react like his father had – she was nothing like him. He hated the law – because his mother had been the one to carry him (it was impossible for Alpha males to get pregnant), she did not have the same rights over him as his father had, before he had signed those rights over to Jayden earlier that day. (If she did, then Harry knew that he would have been able to easily escape his father by telling him that he was already under the command of his mother – but that wasn’t the case). Now that he had escaped his traditional father, Harry knew that his mother had a right to know.

“I’m not going to lie, sweetie – you’re famous, and it’s everywhere – I knew that,” She took a deep breath. “But, call it a mother’s instinct if you will, but from the moment you disappeared into that hotel with Louis, I knew.”

Harry bit his lip and felt relaxed at his mother’s soothing tone.

“I bet you know this already, but the paps got wind of you heading to Des’,” Anne started up again. Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” He croaked.

“As soon as I saw, I phoned Des – he said you were fine… that you were home of your own free will. Please Harry, tell me you weren’t!”

“No. I wasn’t, I’m not…”

“That lying son of a bitch,” Anne cursed loudly, her tone doing a full 180 turn into anger. Just like that though, it was back to its soothing one. “Harry, you just sit tight, I’m going to come and get you – okay?”

“Mum,” Harry gulped. “I’m not there anymore.”

“He let you go? Did you run? Harry, get the next train home! You shouldn’t be out alone hunny – you’re famous and an Omega… that’s not always a good mix hunny.”

“Mum,” Harry’s voice got louder as he tried to get his mother to understand over her slight panic. “I’m at Louis’.”

Again, it fell silent on the other end of the phone. Harry closed his eyes. He was dreading hearing his mother’s next words – he didn’t want them to be ordering him home, just like his father had done the other day.

“Mum?”

“Okay, okay – you’re at Louis’, so you’re safe,” Anne sounded like she was reassuring herself more than anyone else.

“Yeah mum,” Harry’s slight smirk was evident in his tone.

Anne asked to know what had happened, and Harry went over what had happened during his visit to his old home. Anne swore to have words with the man and to personally visit Jayden to thank him.

“Mum,” Harry whispered again, after explaining it all. “I’m sorry.”

“What? Hunny, what are you sorry for?”

“For presenting as Omega. I let you down,” Harry choked on unshed tears, just as one fell quickly down his cheek.

“Harry Edward!” Anne cried. “Don’t you dare apologise! I could not be more proud of you!”

Harry wailed down the phone to his Mum, as his Mum whispered sweet words to him, trying to sooth him. It was clear that since Harry had presented he had been bottling it all up inside of him and just needed to let it all out. Harry knew that he put on a brave face in front of the band, and Louis’ family and whoever else he needed to fool – but in that moment, Harry was an upset pup who was crying to his mother.

“Hey, sweetheart, maybe you need something to focus your mind on,” Anne spoke after she was sure that Harry had calmed a little.

“I’ve got the band Mum,” Harry reminded her. “I don’t have time to learn how to knit or whatever the hell Omega’s are supposed to be able to do.”

Anne laughed at her son’s sarcastic, non-intended humour.

“I don’t mean knitting love – listen, you’ve witnessed first-hand what it’s like to have hardly any rights at all. Okay, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but I’m really glad that you got out when you could – who knows how far that would have gone, and we all know it might not have been possible for you to get back out if you had stayed for a while.”

“Mum,” Harry wiped his eyes on the back of his jumper sleeve. “Where are you taking this?”

“Harry, it’s completely up to you – but I think this might actually help you – you’ve heard of Omega Right’s charities and organisations; right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, perhaps you could get together with the other boys, and support an Omega Right’s charity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - exciting news?! What's that about?! Well let me tell you....  
> I've decided to make this into a series - HOWEVER, this does not mean a sequel (Lost Soul may have a sequel one day, but I'm unsure).  
> What I want to do, is write an a/b/o story, for every 1D ship there is! Every story would have a different plot and would be set in AU's. I'm going to post a new piece of work in a moment, explaining briefly what each story would entail... but below is a list of the each ship, and what universe the story would be in;  
> 1\. Larry - Reality.  
> 2\. Zarry - Not Famous.  
> 3\. Ziam - Prison.  
> 4\. Lilo - Gang.  
> 5\. Niam - Royal.  
> 6\. Nouis - Werewolf pack dynamics.  
> 7\. Ziall - Student/Teacher.  
> 8\. Zouis - Parents.  
> 9\. Narry - College.  
> 10\. Lirry - Single Parent.  
> Okay, so interested? Let me know below and visit my "plan" piece of work that I'm about to post, where you can learn some more about each story!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes in Louis arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while since I updated!! And I apologise!! I wanted to get one chapter up for each story of the Soul Series (check it out if you haven't already!) But, that's all done now!!  
> So this chapter isn't as long as normal, but it's quite cute - and I like it!!

** **

** Chapter 12 **

Harry woke to find himself the larger-small spoon to Louis’ smaller-large one. Louis was still sleeping, his arm snug around Harry’s waist, keeping him flush against his chest and his breath light and teasing on the back of Harry’s neck. Harry knew this was how he wanted to wake up every morning.

“Breakfasts done,” He heard Jay call over the usual noisy morning commotion of the Tomlinson girls. “Dan – you wake Harry and Lou please?”

Harry sighed at the muffled voice he could hear from directly below him. He didn’t want to leave Louis’ hold for a long time yet.

So, when there was a light knock on the door a couple of minutes later – Harry shut his eyes and evened out his breathing to appear sleeping. The door creaked open and Harry could smell Dan’s Alpha scent.

Louis seemed to have smelled the scent too, as he shot up and took a protective stance over Harry. His movements were so quick that no one realized he’d moved until he stilled. Harry found himself staring up into Louis’ neck, watching as it vibrated in a warning growl.

Louis’ inner Alpha was at the surface (however he didn’t go pure Alpha – yet), making sure no one proposed a threat to the Omega underneath him. Harry knew that normally, only mates and parents took this stance over their Omega’s – it was unusual for an Alpha to defend an Omega that wasn’t their child or mate, in this particular way. The stance that Louis had over Harry was a protective one, ready to do anything and make any movement to keep Harry safe from danger.

Harry wasn’t too sure how he was supposed to react. He hadn’t been expecting anything like this from Louis – and the lad had been asleep; what did that say for their relationship? Harry was sure it was a good thing, in a way… but it didn’t seem that way at the current moment.

“Alright, alright,” Harry could hear Dan’s voice. He turned his head to the side, to try and see the other Alpha. But his view was blocked by Louis’ arm. “I’m leaving.”

“Wait,” Harry cried out, on instinct. Not knowing how to handle the situation – what was he supposed to do with Alpha Louis? – he kinda wanted the older Alpha’s help.

However, Harry should have known not to seek out the help of the Alpha Louis was threatening with his elongated teeth. Louis’ head snapped down to look at Harry; Harry knew that the growl was telling him to shut up. Harry turned his head to look at Louis again, shutting his mouth. Louis then returned his gaze to Dan. The growl he sent Dan’s way was a threatening one.

“Do you want me to send Jay up?” Dan asked carefully.

Harry was smart enough not to reply, but Louis spoke for the first time since waking.

“Piss off.”

And just like that, Harry heard Dan’s retreating footsteps and the bedroom door closing again.

“Louis,” Harry grumbled when Louis dipped his head and nuzzled at Harry’s neck with his nose. “Louis… what just happened?” He tried to push Louis head away from his neck, but the Alpha just held Harry’s wrists to the mattress. “Lou!”

“Not letting you out of my sight Harry,” Louis grumbled. Harry could tell that Louis had control of his body again, but why was still acting like this – Harry didn’t know.

“Lou… it was only Dan!”

“Scared me,” Louis mumbled, taking a deep inhale of Harry’s scent. “Thought someone was going to take you away from me again.”

“Louis, you’re talking like we’re mated,” Harry pointed out, trying to wriggle his wrists out of Louis’ hold. Louis let him go and moved to sit down beside him.

“Sorry,” Louis whispered, not looking at Harry.

Harry watched Louis carefully. The lad was beautiful, but he looked to be in a heated debate with his wolf. Harry knew that he was the reason behind the debate – that and the fact that Dan had walked in on them this morning.

“Stop it,” Harry scolded, pushing himself into a sitting position.

“What?” Louis asked, his eyes everywhere but on Harry.

“Don’t fall out with your wolf over me,” Harry put his hand on Louis’ bare shoulder. “I’m not worth it.”

“You stop it!” Louis finally looked at Harry, the debate coming to a halt. Harry could see the Alpha pacing almost right behind Louis’ eyes. “Don’t you ever say you’re not worth it!”

Harry pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. Louis groaned and flung the covers off of him. He stood up and stretched.

“And if you nibble on that lip of yours one more time…” Louis left the threat hanging in the air.

“What?” Harry asked, challengingly. “What are you gunna do?”

“I’ll kiss you!”

____

“Louis William!” Jay cried as the two 1D boys appeared in the dining room – 10 minutes later.

“Mum,” Louis groaned, plonking himself down in a seat at the table.

“Harry, hunny,” Jay hurried over to the Omega. “You okay?”

“I’m great Jay,” Harry smiled, rolling his eyes as Jay looked him over, taking his face in her hands.

“He didn’t hurt you – did he?”

“Mum!” Louis cried from the table. “Who the hell do you take me for?!”

“You Alphaed out Louis!” Jay argued, turning to her son. “No one knows exactly what they’re capable in that state!”

“Jay, I’m fine,” Harry assured her. “Trust me, if I wasn’t – you’d know about it.”

“And he hasn’t Alpha-Ordered you to say that, has he?”

“MUM! I swear we had this conversation last night!”

Jay looked between both Louis and Harry before sighing and stepping back.

“You need to apologise to Dan, Louis!” She spoke firmly.

As the day progressed, Louis kept a rather close eye on Harry – and Harry pretended not to notice. Harry and Louis sat down after Lunch and played board games and Wii games with the girls and they played for hours and hours. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much! Tea came around faster than any of them planned, but they were all overly hyper as Jay dished up burgers and chips.

“You kids are excited tonight,” Dan commented as he helped his wife hand out the plates to everyone.

“Daisy beat Harry at Twister!” Felicity cried over everyone else.

“Which is funny,” Louis spoke up over the laughter again. “Because Harry is like 3 times her height!”

“Hey! You distracted me!” Harry defended himself, pushing Louis slightly.

“Did not!”

“And then we played Sing It on the Wii!” Charlotte explained, thanking her step-father as he passed her a plate. “And if you’ll believe it – we girls beat two of the world’s most famous pop starts by miles!”

“We let you!” Louis butted in, his ego feeling wounded.

“Did you win anything boys?” Dan asked, taking his seat at the top of the table.

“Yes!” Louis exclaimed happily.

“We won hungry hippos!” Harry called out as he helped himself to some salad.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Tea continued on with chat about the games that they had all played and when tea finished, Felicity asked if they could all watch a movie together. With reluctance (and only because it was the weekend) Jay and Dan agreed to let the twins stay up with the others so that they could watch Lion King.

Harry and Louis took the sofa, Charlotte took one armchair and Felicity took the other – leaving the twins to sit on their Mickey and Minnie beanbags, leaving back against the sofa.

The film started and there was a bit of chatter between everyone as they all settled down ( _“Louis, turn it up!” “Fi! Stop talking!”_ ). Harry ended up settling into a hug with Louis – the Alpha’s strong arms wrapping round Harry’s body, as Harry placed his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis didn’t pay much attention to the film, too fascinated with the Omega in his arms. Harry drove him insane sometimes with his curly hair, gorgeous eyes and dazzling voice. Everything about the lad was perfect, Louis couldn’t ask for more. This morning had been an accident – how he’d taken that protected stance over Harry; he’d been asleep – could sense Harry in his hold, and then the Alpha scent that his brain didn’t recognise while he was sleeping. He hadn’t got round to apologising to Dan just yet, he had wanted to get the man on his own. This had been a bit difficult when his wolf didn’t want to let Harry out of his sight. Louis knew that his wolf, his Alpha, wanted to mate with Harry – but Louis couldn’t be certain that Harry wanted the same.

The film was nearing the end when Harry finally dropped off; Louis had been running a hand up and down Harry’s arm for about half an hour. It seemed to have sent Harry to sleep. The twins were also asleep, had been since the films midway point, and Dan had carried them both up to their bedroom. Louis didn’t notice when the credits started rolling, to intent with making Harry comfortable. He jumped slightly when Charlotte laughed quietly.

“You are too love struck!” She exclaimed quietly standing up. “You always were!” She walked out of the room, planting a goodnight kiss on her brother’s forehead as she went.

“I think it’s cute…” Felicity told Louis as she stretched in the armchair. “He adores you, you adore him. You were meant to be!” She stood and walked past Louis, repeating her older sister’s actions as she went, kissing Louis goodnight.

Louis stayed sat on the sofa, hugging Harry as the Omega slept. For about 20 minutes they were by themselves – but Louis liked it that way; as long as it was only the two of them, he could give Harry his undivided attention. Dan was the one to walk into the room again, and disturb their peace.

“You okay?” He asked, almost in a whisper at the sight of Harry passed out on Louis’ chest.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled fondly down at Harry.

“Well, me and your Mum are off to bed now,” He explained. “Your Mum said to say goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight,” Louis called back. Dan turned to leave, but Louis called him back again. “Hey – I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Dan cast his gaze back to Louis.

“For this morning. That was so uncalled for – I don’t even know why I did it, me and Hazza aren’t even mated.”

Dan sighed softly before walking further into the room and perching himself on the edge of the sturdy coffee table.

“Listen Lou – I may not be your father, but I think of you as my son. You’re an Alpha – I’m an Alpha. We’re both used to being the man of the house… it’s obvious we’re going to clash sometimes.”

“But that wasn’t clashing this morning,” Louis pointed out. “I full on threatened you.”

“You were asleep Lou, and I walked in. Harry’s been through some tough times these past couple of weeks, and you know it probably better than he does. Your instincts took over, your love for the lad… it drove you to protect him. And that’s okay. I know I would do the same.”

“I dunno,” Louis grumbled. “I still think it was wrong of me to do it.”

“You were asleep. Your brain didn’t process my presence properly because of that reason. The first thing you did was move to protect Harry… even before you were properly awake. If that’s not love and affection, they I really don’t know what is.”

“I’m still sorry,” Louis smiled slightly, looking up at Dan as he stood from the coffee table.

“There’s no need to apologise, but its fine. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis nodded. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Louis,” Dan ruffled his hair as he passed. “Oh, and Louis?” Dan stopped in the doorway, turning back to face Louis. “You and that lad are meant to be… you better mate him soon before another Alpha snatches him from your grasp.”

After that, Louis was left to ponder on that thought. Dan knew him too bloody well; was it that obvious that he liked Harry. Okay, so he knew the answer to that – practically the whole fandom shipped Larry Stylinson… and they weren’t even together. And then it clicked…

The fans. Larry Stylinson. They didn’t just pick up on his little looks at Harry and the way he would caress the curly lad whenever he got the chance, they also picked up on Harry’s sneaky peaks and red cheeks whenever they brushed paths. And if the looks and caresses that he gave Harry were full of actual love… maybe, just maybe, Harry’s sneaky peaks were too?

Did Harry love him, like he loved Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't sleep by himself. Also; Niam!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop!! Whoop!!  
> I am so pleased with the response I've received for, not only this story, but all of them!! Thank you so much!!  
> Many of you have asked for some Niam, and I have been meaning to include some!! So, I really hope you like this chapter!!  
> Also!! I have now got social media accounts!! The one i will use the most is Tumblr!! But here are the links to all of them!! They are pages for you to keep up to date with all my works - I will also be posting future story ideas there too!!  
> Tumblr; http://rivermagic99.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter; https://twitter.com/RiverMagic99  
> Facebook; https://www.facebook.com/RiverMagic99

** Chapter 13 **

Niall refused to part from Liam’s side, needing the constant touch of his Alpha. He was just coming out the other side of his heat, and it always made him clingy; although Liam didn’t mind. Liam loved docile Niall; when Niall was there, but his eyes were still glassy with the lust from his heat.

Liam also knew that Niall was starting to get restless being in the same hotel room for so long – he always did. But there was nothing Liam could do, or would do, when Niall was still in heat. Within the hour, Niall would almost practically be humping his leg.

Currently, Niall was sleeping, his head on Liam’s chest. Liam was propped up against the headboard, 4 pillows cushioning his back and head. In his left hand was his iPhone, and his right hand was tangled in Niall’s hair.

Twitter was rather boring and he was stuck on a level of candy crush and it was infuriating him. He was becoming rather bored. He looked down at Niall, who mumbled something under his breath, the air tickling Liam’s skin as he moved slightly to regain a more comfortable position.

Liam smiled and quickly snapped a picture of sleeping Niall. He was quick to upload it to twitter;

__   


He could already see his notifications going crazy and he switched the phone on silent before placing it on his bedside table. Then he sat up a little, and gently moved Niall’s head onto the pillows, so that he could stand up. Niall, even in sleep, could feel the loss of his Alpha, but Liam needed to stretch – and he wanted to shower before they went at another round. Thankfully, the Omega didn’t wake.

Liam leant down and pressed a kiss to Niall’s forehead. Niall leant into the soft touch, but Liam was gone before the Omega would wake. A quick shower would do him good and kill some time before Niall woke.

When Liam stepped out of the shower, he could instantly smell Niall’s heat sent getting stronger and was glad the lad was asleep for the time being. But when he stepped back into the hotel room, he was not expecting to find Niall awake, underneath the covers and quiet sniffles emanating from the lad.

“Niall, baby?” Liam asked, tone worried, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a soft hand on top of the cover.

Niall slowly pulled the cover off of his head. He had definitely been crying, if his red puffy eyes were anything to go by. As soon as he saw Liam, he launched himself at the Alpha, the cover getting tangled in his legs and his arms flying round Liam’s neck.

“Liam!” He sobbed, nuzzling into Liam’s neck.

“Hey, hey,” Liam soothed, a hand running down Niall’s naked back. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought you’d left me,” Niall whimpered.

Liam’s heart broke at how delicate and heart-broken Niall looked and sounded as he said that. Niall always become emotional during his heat – which didn’t help with how disorientated being in heat actually made the lad. Any little thing could set him off, such as Liam simply leaving the room for less than 5 minutes.

“I woke up alone – and you weren’t there,” Niall was already sounding more content, now that he was surrounded by his Alpha’s scent and strong hold, but he still sounded so fragile.

“Niall,” Liam spoke firmly and confidently. He knew that Niall needed to be reassured right now, knew he needed the firmness. “I would never leave you, ever. You’re my Omega and I love you.”

Niall sniffled a couple of times, his grip on Liam tightening.

“I only went for a shower, baby,” Liam continued. “I was only in the bathroom. All you had to do was call my name – I would have come running. You know that, right?”

Niall nodded eagerly into the crook of Liam’s neck.

“I’m never going to leave you, sweetheart.” Liam continued to speak. “You mean everything to me, okay?”

Again, Niall nodded. Liam helped Niall untangle himself from the cover, all the while Niall never removed his arms from around Liam’s neck. Niall made himself comfortable, straddling Liam’s towelled waist.

Niall’s heat scent got stronger and stronger by the second, but Liam didn’t push him. He could feel Niall’s hard length trapped between their stomachs, and he was sure that Niall could feel his own hard member pressed up through the towel. Niall started mouthing at Liam’s neck, and that was the cue that Niall couldn’t contain his heat anymore.

“Ready for another round, sweetheart?” Liam asked, just to be certain as he led Niall against the mattress.

“Liam,” Niall breathed hungrily. “Just fuck me already!”

Liam stole a kiss from Niall as the Omega made quick work of removing Liam’s towel. Both were naked again, like they had been for almost the whole week. Niall crawled further onto the bed, still managing to stay below Liam as Liam followed him.

Niall let out a sigh of relief when fingers prodded at his hole. Niall had barely stopped producing slick since he’d gone into heat, and so it was easy for Liam to insert two fingers and scissor the Omega open.

Niall pulled on Liam’s hair, groaning.

“Stop with the fingers,” Niall ordered. “I don’t want fingers! I need your dick. Inside me. Now.”

Liam hummed, teasing the blonde by leaving his fingers inside him. He pushed the two fingers deeper into Niall and basked in the cry of pleasure that fell from his Omega’s lips when he found the boys prostate. Liam prodded it a few times, watching Niall squirm and try and push himself further onto Liam’s fingers, before he pulled the long digits out.

Niall’s whimpers were ones of complaint at the loss of the fingers. Liam silenced him by placing his own lips roughly on Niall’s. His tongue was dominating as it fought with Niall’s and explored his mouth. He pulled away, listening to Niall whine as he pulled the Omega’s bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Leeyum,” Niall groaned, gripping Liam’s biceps and pulling him back down to rest against his chest. “Fuck me, now!” He was almost in tears, and Liam smiled fondly.

“You’re such a mess babe,” He whispered to him as he moved himself slightly, to get into position. “A beautiful, gorgeous mess.”

“If you don’t get inside me in the next 20 seconds I will fucking take control and ride you.”

“I’m getting there love,” Liam chuckled. He lined himself up with Niall’s hole and pushed himself in slowly with a groan, almost identical to Niall’s. Once he bottomed out, he stilled, leaving a trail of kisses across Niall’s collarbone, waiting for the okay.

Niall whined out, his emotions welling up as he hit Liam’s back.

“Fucking move!” He cried out, elongating his wolf’s claws and digging them into Liam’s back slightly. The claws drew blood and Liam hissed in pain, nipping warningly at Niall’s neck.

“Less of the claws pup,” Liam ordered lowly.

“Sorry,” Niall gushed, his confidence doing a 180. No longer was he confident, heat-driven Niall, instead he was a shy Omega who was looking only to please his Alpha. “I didn’t mean too. I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” Liam ran his hands down the pale skin of Niall’s trunk. “It’s okay,” He grabbed at Niall’s hips and drew himself out before slamming back inside the blonde again. Niall groaned, spreading his legs that little bit further and pulling them up to his chest – all so his Alpha could have better access.

Liam worked up a speed; and when Niall was grunting with each thrust, he noted the speed and kept it constant. When he knew both himself and his Omega were close, Liam gripped the bottom of Niall’s aching hard dick and pumped up and down, using the Omega’s precum to smooth the process.

“Leeyum!”

His name falling from Niall’s lips was what sent Liam over the edge. His knot grew and he was shooting his load deep within his Omega. Liam’s knot was what had Niall ejaculating and both the Alpha and the Omega rode out their orgasms together.

Niall sighed in content after he came down from his high. Liam switched their positions, so that Niall was lead on his stomach. They stayed knotted together for 30 minutes, before Liam was able to pull out.

They snuggled down for a nap together, Liam as the larger spoon and Niall as the smaller one. Niall held tightly onto Liam’s hands; almost scared to go to sleep, worried that he’d wake up alone again. In response, Liam hugged Niall tightly to his chest, in reassurance.

“For the record,” Liam whispered into the silence that had fallen around them. Niall hummed, to show that he was listening. “I wouldn’t mind you riding me.”

____

Harry yawned. It was a god-forsaken early hour and he was awake, in the backseat of a car, a travel cup of coffee in his hands. Louis was sat closely to him, head titled back against the headrest, as he tried to wake himself properly.

“This is the part of the job that I damn well hate,” Louis grumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Tell me about it,” Harry agreed, just as sleepy as he leant over and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis arms instinctively wrapped around Harry’s lower back and pulled him closer.

The two were currently 5 minutes into a journey to Manchester, where they would be meeting up with the rest of the band and spending the next couple of days. Harry had contacted Jayden during the week and had managed to squeeze him into the packed-out stadium show – Jayden would be allowed backstage, in all the ‘staff-only areas’ as well, and when he’d been told this he had practically freaked out. Harry had reminded him that he was his guardian now and having ‘staff-only’ privileges was part of the deal. ( _“Bloody hell! Is this going to happen a lot? I don’t think I could ever get used to it!”_ )

 

Over their week off, Harry and Louis had gotten ever closer to each other – if that was possible. Everyone in the household had picked up on it – you wouldn’t find Louis in a room without Harry and vice-versa. Their little touches had become more intimate and they always lingered longer than was needed. They would still be caught looking at the other, when the other wasn’t looking, but Jay and Dan had noticed how there was more meaning behind the looks now. For some reason, over the week, the two had bonded in a way that they hadn’t before.

Louis was in a constant battle with himself – he absolutely adored the Omega before him and wanted to do everything in his power to please him. He was in love with Harry, there was no denying that. But he still wasn’t sure whether or not Harry loved him back – the possibility was a big one, but still Louis could not be certain. Even if he did, Louis would not mate Harry while the lad was still not slipped into his Omega place. He felt that it was unfair to do so, with Harry not being in the right mind set.

Little did Louis know, the week spent at the Tomlinson-Deakin household had helped him greatly. He wasn’t quite ready to slip into his Omega place just yet – but he was getting there. Not even Harry realised it himself. Being around the Tomlinson’s and the Deakin’s had made Harry realise that not everyone was like his father. He had been with an accepting family, a family that classed Harry as one of their own, and this had just made Harry feel at home and at ease with everyone and everything – including his Omega status.

____

Paul met them at the hotel.

“That’s a first,” Paul laughed upon spotting the two. “You two actually arriving before everyone else!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Where are the others?” Harry asked, stalking over to the fruit bowl in the middle of the conference room they were in.

“They’re on their way. Liam and Niall left a little later than planned – you know how mated couples are.” The three chuckled slightly. “How was your week?”

“The best!” Harry exclaimed. “If it wasn’t for Jayden – I’d still be stuck at Dad’s… and probably mated.”

Louis’s growl was almost silent, but Paul picked it up easily. He furrowed his eyebrows at the other Alpha.

“Anyway,” Paul stalked over to a table, where 4 keys lay. Attached to each key was a string and a piece of paper, a name on each slip. “Here are your room keys.”

“Separate rooms?” Harry asked, disappointed, round a mouthful of banana.

“Yeah,” Paul nodded. “That’s how it’s been for a while now.”

Harry didn’t have much more to say after that.

____

Harry lay in bed that night, alone. He didn’t like it. He couldn’t sleep. He had spent the whole week sleeping next to Louis, with Louis’ arms securely around him. Without it, he just didn’t feel right.

Everyone had been pleased to see Harry when they’d arrived and they all had their own hugs with Harry and had all given him their own ‘don’t you leave us again’ talk. They had spent hours and hours in Niall and Liam’s room, chilling out together – and waving to the fans from the balcony window. It had been real good to catch up with the boys and Harry was glad they were all back together – with no threat of being split up again.

But when Liam had shooed everyone out of his and Niall’s room, so that Niall could have an early night, Zayn had excused himself and Harry felt as though he had to as well. So they had all headed to bed 3 hours ago.

Harry had not slept a wink. He just couldn’t fall asleep. He needed Louis.

Over the week, his feelings for Louis had just grown stronger. He didn’t know what it was, all he knew was that he was starting to fall for Louis. He looked back at his heat, and all the times before that, and he realised that those feelings had always been there. There was never room for anyone else, it was Louis… it had always been Louis.

Lately, Louis had become everything and anything that Harry had cared about – Harry realised that Louis was his world. And every time he thought about the older lad, his whole body heated up and his heart began beating harder; his skin got all tingly, there were butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t think straight.

_He’d be the perfect mate._

Harry sat bolt upright at the thought. He knew it came from his wolf… but, he’d never even thought about that at all. His wolf, who hardly ever bugged him while he was in his human form, was right – Louis would be a good mate.

Harry had sat in the middle of his bed for an hour as he thought over mating with Louis, what it would be like and how their life could plan out. But he came back to the same question; did Louis want to mate with him?

_Of course he does. Have you not been paying attention to how he treats us?_

The wolf was right, again. And Harry didn’t know whether he wanted to know that or not.

_Go to him. We’re not going to get to sleep without him doofus._

Harry debated it for a moment. He knew being with Louis would calm both him and his wolf; that and he’d be able to sleep. It didn’t take much persuading for Harry to be jumping out of bed.

He knocked on the door of Louis’ room. He waited for a moment, scared to have woken him. But when Louis’ opened the door, it was clear the Alpha had not been even near sleep himself.

“Harry,” Louis breathed out happily, clearly pleased to see him. “Are you alright?”

“Can I sleep with you?” He asked quietly. “I don’t think I like sleeping by myself anymore.”

Louis invited Harry in eagerly, closing and locking the door after him. He switched the TV off before climbing under the covers at the same time Harry did.

Harry was quick to snuggle up to Louis, his warmth and scent feeling like a blessing after the 4 hours he’d spent alone in his room. Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, holding the Omega close to him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Harry admitted.

“Me either,” Louis smiled, moving down so that they were both lying against the pillows.

“Love you Lou,” Harry yawned. It wasn’t something the lads were unused to saying; they declared their manly love for each other often.

“Love you too Haz.”

Neither of them knew of the real love that was behind the others words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry broaches the subject of supporting an Omega Rights charity

** **

** Chapter 14 **

“Can we go for a run?”

“No, baby. Not today.”

“But, please,” Niall dragged the please out, hoping to convince the Alpha. Niall was still in bed, sat against the headboard, quite naked, watching Liam get himself dressed. “I’ve been stuck in the same hotel room with you for a week! I’m bored and need to stretch my legs!”

“I said no, Niall,” Liam’s voice was firm, which made Niall frown. “We’ve got a busy day ahead of us; we don’t have time to go for a run.”

Niall huffed, but didn’t argue. Instead, he pushed himself down the bed slightly so that he was lying down again, pulled the cover tighter over himself to hide his naked behind and turned his back on Liam.

“Don’t sulk,” Liam commented, over by the small kitchenette. Niall didn’t reply. “You’re being a grouch. And besides, you don’t look ready enough to go for a run – you still look tired.”

“That’s ‘cause I just woke up you dick.”

Liam rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. He tipped away his now cold cup of tea that he had made 30 minutes previously and leant against the side as he watched Niall over in the bed. Sure, he was making excuses about the boy looking tired, but he hadn’t even got out of bed yet and had just spent the last week in heat; that and they really didn’t have time to run today – they were jam packed with 4 interviews and a show tonight. They had their work cut out for them.

“We’ll run tomorrow. I’ll make sure that we have time for a quick 20 minute run.”

“20 minutes?” Niall rolled around a bit, so that he could see his mate again. “No – I need a long run.”

“That’s exactly why we can’t do it today,” Liam pushed himself away from the side and stalked straight past the bed, towards Niall’s suitcase. “Now, come on, get up – before Paul beats my ass for being late again.”

“Make me,” Niall retaliated childishly.

“If I have to, I will Niall – and you know it.”

Niall returned to his side, back to Liam again, in retaliation – silently daring the Alpha to do his worst.

“Don’t make me count to 3,” Liam’s voice held a no-messing policy.

“Count to 100 if you like,” Niall responded sassily. “I ain’t moving from this bed.”

As soon as Niall finished that sentence, the cover was pulled roughly from his body in one quick sweeping motion, exposing him to the cold, harsh air of the hotel room.

“NO!” Niall screamed on instinct, moving fast to try and grab at the cover before it was pulled off of him completely. He failed. “It’s freezing! Give me back my cover!” He demanded loudly, not caring for his nakedness.

“Up,” Liam was unyielding as he made a point of throwing the quilt towards the kitchenette. He raised his eyebrows at the blonde still on the bed.

Niall just furrowed his eyebrows into a frown, to match he one his mouth was forming, and crossed his arms.

“No.”

“Are you going to be difficult today?” Liam asked, his voice hell-of-a-lot softer. He was clearly trying a different tactic.

“No. You are,” Niall pouted.

Liam walked towards the bed, dropping the white pair of boxers, that he had retreated from Niall’s suitcase, on the floor. His knees hit the mattress and crawled up the bed, towards the Omega; Niall followed, lying down again so that Liam could crawl over him.

“I’ll show you how difficult I can be,” Liam teased, dipping his head down to capture Niall’s lips with his own.

The kiss was deep, meaningful and rough; everything that Niall loved. Niall’s tongue was cheeky enough to fight with Liam’s, but with a quick growl from Liam, Niall was quick to hand over dominance to the Alpha. Niall’s hands rose from the bed and went to tangle his fingers into Liam’s hair; but before they touched the dark strands, Liam had them pinned to the mattress on either side of his head. He growled playfully in warning and did everything without breaking from the kiss.

At the rough treatment, Niall’s cock stirred.

“Liam,” Niall whined around the kiss. It was filled with lust and want; he wanted Liam, and the bickering that had commenced merely moments before was a distant memory.

Liam hummed his acknowledgment, lips finally leaving Niall’s and leaving butterfly kisses down the Omega’s jaw.

“Liam,” Niall whined again, squirming about, wanting to touch his mate. Liam’s mouth nipped at the mating mark on Niall’s neck. It sent a shock wave of pleasure through Niall, and his half-hard cock was brought to attention at the sensation; Niall thrust his hips up into Liam to find him just as hard.

“Liam,” Niall grumbled. “Stop teasing.”

“What’s that baby?” Liam asked cockily, feigning innocence. He nipped at the mark again, reducing Niall to a quivering mess. Niall couldn’t answer the Alpha, his body overcome with another wave of pleasure.

Liam moved Niall’s hands above his head.

“Leave them there,” Liam’s Alpha tone washed over Niall as his touch left the blonde’s. Niall didn’t move his hands but his whine of frustration just fuelled Liam to continue.

He moved down the Omega’s body, the pads of his fingers running down the milky white skin. When he reached Niall’s crotch, he took the blonde’s shaft lightly in his hand and teased the erection a couple of times. Niall gasped in delight and pleasure, even though the touch was barely there. Then Liam’s hand left him completely, causing Niall’s groan.

“That looks painful love,” Liam smirked, looking up through his eyelashes.

“Liam,” Niall gasped out in desperation. Liam’s head dipped again and Niall made a very manly squeal when he felt a warm, wet tongue flick over his slit. “Stop being such a fucking tease!”

So, with that as encouragement, Liam took Niall in his mouth and proceeded to give him one of his ‘expert’ blowjobs. (They were only called expert because that’s how Niall described them).

“Oh… _fuck_ ,” Niall cursed, wishing to anyone that he could move his hands. “Leeyum! Fuck… Jesus… _Leeyum_ …”

He was getting close to the edge… to close. And Liam, who probably knew Niall’s body better than Niall did, knew that too well. So, with a plop, he slowly pulled away – leaving Niall hard, breathless and begging for release.

“ _What?_ ” Niall breathed, his eyes betraying how confused he was. “Leeyum, no! Don’t stop!” His voice was all but a whisper.

“You accused me of being difficult,” Liam shrugged innocently, moving from above Niall to stand on his feet beside the bed again. “Just thought I’d make it worth your while.”

He retrieved the pair of white boxers and threw them at Niall.

“Get dressed,” And with that, Niall found himself able to move his hands again.

He went straight for his cock.

“Oh, I forget to mention,” Liam halted him, his Alpha command back in place – a playful smirk accompanying it. “You’re not to touch that until tonight.”

____

Louis and Harry were sat next to each other at the breakfast table, which was not an unusual sight, and Zayn was sat opposite them. The raven haired boy was texting with a dopey smile on his face, and this had Harry and Louis theorising that he was having a loved up conversation with Perrie. The two were also trying to work out where the mated couple from their band where.

“Maybe Paul got so angry that he ate them for always being late?” Louis suggested playfully with a laugh as he reached across the table to pinch a sausage from Zayn’s plate (the Beta was completely distracted and didn’t notice).

“Nah, Paul’s over there,” Harry played along, nodding towards their head-of-security. “I reckon they’ve had enough of fame and fortune and snuck out the back window to start a very typical domestic life.”

“They might have. But, they also might have been eaten by that giant parrot that’s been roaming the streets.”

“They could have swapped bodies in the night,” Harry theorised, a bubble of laughter rolling of his lips from the thought. “That would be funny. I mean – can you imagine Liam in Niall’s body?”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the image of Liam trying to be the Alpha he was in Niall’s tiny Omega body.

“Well – it’s either that, or they’ve been eaten by a pack of laughing hyenas.”

“Okay; do you have a Niam being eaten kink or something?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at the Alpha.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“When you put it like that,” Louis scoffed playfully. His tone suggesting that he really didn’t, but was playing up to it.

“What are you too on about kinks for?” Zayn perked up.

“Trust you to hear the word kink,” Harry grumbled, as he finally opened his peach flavoured yoghurt, and started to gulp it down. Zayn ignored him, but Louis let out a light hearted laugh.

“You’re not having kinky sex are you?”

Harry started chocking on the yoghurt, if that was even possible, and Louis went completely red faced. The Alpha landed a couple of hard blows on Harry’s back, and Harry reached forward for his glass of apple juice and greedily chugged back the whole glass. When he got over his coughing fit, he too was red in the face (whether from the coughing, embarrassment, or both – Zayn couldn’t be certain).

Neither the Alpha nor the Omega could understand Zayn’s forwardness with the question.

“Is there something you’re not telling us?” Zayn asked, eyes narrowing at their reactions to the question he had asked a moment before.

Sure, if the two wanted to keep their bedroom antics to themselves, fair enough – Zayn didn’t want to know what they did either. But if they were together – or, at least, ‘friends-with-benefits’ – it would be nice of them to let the others know. Liam and Niall had kept their relationship really quiet, and it nearly messed the whole band up when they had all found out (and what made it worse was the fact that they found out via the media). From that day on, they had all agreed to let each other know when they were entering a relationship and leaving one.

“Zayn, shut up,” Louis mumbled quietly, silently begging his friend not to push this conversation. “There’s nothing going on between us!” He tried to brush it off as casually as he could, but Zayn noted how flustered he was. Harry too, was still adorning red cheeks.

“If you say so,” Zayn rolled his eyes, as he went back to his phone.

Liam and Niall turned up a few moments after that, and could all tell instantly why the couple were so late to breakfast – especially if the scent of arousal and frustration rolling off of Niall was anything to go by.

Louis raised his eyebrows in Liam’s direction, in a knowing gesture, but Liam shook his head silently telling his fellow Alpha to drop it.

“Did you not get enough sexy time last week?” Zayn scoffed amusingly, earning him a slap round the back of the head by Niall.

“Shut up you,” Niall spoke gruffly, his accent thick as he sat down next to the Beta. The way he moved gingerly proved that Niall was slightly uncomfortable. He tried to subtly rearrange his trousers around his still raging hard-on under the table. Liam gave him a sideways glance to let his mate know that he knew what he was doing – but he didn’t say anything.

“You’re in for in now,” Harry warned spotting Paul stalking towards their table with a look of fury.

Liam rolled his eyes, just as Paul stepped up beside the table.

“You’re late.”

“Good morning to you too,” Niall sighed sarcastically, trying to mask his discomfort. He helped himself to a piece of toast from Zayn’s plate, which had hardly been touched because he’d been texting Perrie all morning.

“We’ve got a busy day ahead of us,” Paul went on to explain. “You of all people should know this Liam.”

“Trust me, I do. If I didn’t – we’d probably still be up in our room,” Liam shrugged. “But, in our defence,” He went on. “We’re not even that late.”

“No,” Louis laughed. “Just 25 minutes.”

“Shut up Lou,” Liam frowned at the Alpha across from him. Louis smirked back at him.

“We’re leaving in 10 minutes,” Paul stated ad walked away from the table again.

“Jesus… what crawled up his arse and died?” Niall asked around his mouthful of food. It was usual for Paul to be annoyed with them all for being late, after all it wasn’t an unusual thing for them all, but it was strange that Paul wasn’t willing to laugh along with them.

“Probably a dinosaur,” Louis spoke seriously.

Harry’s laughter bubbled up quietly for moment, before he was full out laughing his socks off – everyone else joined in. Harry’s laughed was always contagious, and it had been a while since any of them had heard Harry laugh to genuinely happy; even Louis who had spent the last week with him. It was good to have the ‘old Harry’ back, even if it was just for a moment.

Breakfast moved on pretty swiftly after that. Harry couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he ate his 2nd banana of the morning. Zayn finally locked his phone and placed it in his pocket, only to realise that everyone had been picking at his plate. Niall scoffed down as much as he could in 10 minutes, Louis babbled on about the show tonight and how much he was looking forward to being ‘home, all together’ again, and Liam just listened and agreed with what everyone was saying as he ate toast and yoghurt.

Lou was quick to rid them all of their bed hair, and then they were being ushered out the back of the hotel, away from the screaming fans and blinding paparazzi cameras. It was when they were all in the car, heading towards the first interview venue, that Harry broached the subject.

“So, guys…”

Liam looked up from his thumb was with Zayn, allowing Zayn to pin his thumb down for 5 seconds and declare victory. Louis sighed and handed a £5 note over to Niall, who was clapping Zayn on the back.

“Sorry Harry,” Zayn apologised, turning his head to look at the curly haired Omega. “What were you saying?”

“I, uh…” He paused, biting his lip. He didn’t really know how to suggest it.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone shy,” Niall jeered humorously. “There’s a day I’d never thought I’d see.”

“Shove it Niall,” Louis elbowed Niall in the ribs – not enough to hurt but he got his point across.

“I have not gone shy,” Harry scowled across the seat at Louis and Niall. “I just don’t know how to…” Again, he stopped – drawing up a blank.

“We’ll listen Harry,” Liam encouraged softly from beside him. Harry turned his scowl on Liam, clearly displeased with how Omega-ish the Alpha was treating him. It was as if Harry was having difficulty saying what he wanted to say – which, okay, he was… but he didn’t need Liam making it so blatantly obvious to himself and the others.

“Right,” Harry easily brushed it off, returning his gaze to everyone. “Well, I was speaking to my Mum the other day. And, she, uh… she suggested that we…” He stopped, deciding that he was going completely the wrong way about this. He had got straight to the point, but he realised that it would make more sense if he explained _why_ first of all. He started again.

“I’ve explained to you all what happened over the day or two that I spent with my Dad…” He stopped so they could all nod and express their dislike for what Harry had been subjected to. Every time the subject was brought up, it got the same reaction. “Well, my mum had completely different views… she… she fully supports me.”

“Good!” Niall exclaimed happily. While everyone had been distraught over what had happened to Harry, out of the whole band it had hit Niall the worst; simply because he was also an Omega and it made it ever clearer what Niall could have been exposed to had he had not had his band’s and family’s backing.

Zayn, Louis and Liam had a similar reaction to Niall.

“I am going to send Anne the biggest bunch of flowers I can find!” Zayn declared.

“I’ll send chocolates!” Liam added.

“I’m sending wine and a cheese hamper!” Louis decided.

“Well, I’m sending a large basket of the best cookies around!” Niall explained, hoping to outshine the others. “And a thank you phone call!”

Harry rolled his eyes, but decided not to try and persuade them against sending their gifts; they’d send them anyway. He loved his friends so much and often wondered what he’d done to deserve them. They really were the best of him, and he’d be nothing without them.

“Yeah, well… she, she said that it might help me if I had something to focus my mind on… she suggested that we…” He paused, not looking at anyone. He didn’t recall adverting his eyes, but he found himself drawn to his twiddling fingers. No one said anything, patiently waiting for Harry to continue. “She suggested that as a band, we support an Omega Right’s charity.”

“We’re doing it,” Zayn decided, backing Harry up the moment he said it. His arm went around Harry’s shoulder. “If you’re up for it Harry, and you want to do it – then, we’ll do it!”

“I think it’s a great idea!” Louis agreed, smiling kindly at Harry who was sat across from him.

Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulders, one that he hadn’t realised was there.

____

“Alright?” Louis asked Harry as they stood around, waiting to be called to begin their interview.

“Fine,” Harry smiled nervously. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. His hands were clammy and balled into nervous fists.

“Everything’s going to be fine Harry,” Louis put his hand on the shaking Omega, shaking due to his jogging foot. The hand of the Alpha made him still, but Louis recognised the look of calmness that fell over Harry’s face. This made Louis relax, realising that Harry was slowly sinking into his Omega Place. Or so he thought.

The calmness that Harry’s body portrayed was gone in almost a blink of an eye. If Louis hadn’t have seen him go from nervous, to calm, to tense – he wouldn’t have believed it had happened.

“I know,” Harry spoke coldly, unclenching his fists and pushing Louis’ hand away roughly.

Louis frowned, but didn’t say anything. He knew what was going on. This was originally supposed to be an interview promoting their already sold out tour and their fourth album. But now that Harry had presented (and this was the first interview since he had), that was what 90% of the interview was going to be about. It had been exactly the same when Zayn, Liam and Niall had presented as well – except, Niall’s interview about it had been bigger because they were proper artists by that time, not x-factor contestants. Niall hadn’t cared about the interview, because he was totally cool with being an Omega and everyone around him was as well – Harry on the other hand somehow still thought that everyone was talking behind his back about him, judging him and planning a way to get him back in the home – baking cakes and raising the children. He was clearly still uptight about his gender, and this interview (as well as the next three) were going to be mostly about that.

Louis understood that Harry pushing him away like he did, ignoring the help that Louis was trying to give, was Harry’s way of dealing with things. It wasn’t the best way, but Louis knew that for now, it wasn’t doing Harry any harm – so he didn’t push himself upon the Omega.

“What’s up Hazza?” Niall called loudly across the room. “Your agitated scent is putting me on edge!”

Louis watched Harry’s eyes grow wide at that realisation before they screwed tightly shut. Harry gulped loudly.

“Well done Niall,” Zayn grumbled, chastising the blonde. “Now you’ve made it worse!”

“Guys, you’re not helping,” Louis told them firmly, his hand itching to calm Harry again – but he didn’t want to upset the Omega further. He decided to talk to him instead. “Don’t listen to them Harry, you’re fine.”

“Louis,” Harry grumbled in a warning. It’s as far as he got, before they were all being called to sit down – the interview was about to start.

After the initial, ‘Hi. We’re here with One Direction’ and the ‘How are you all?’ Harry seemed to relax. But, as soon as the Beta interviewer moved the interview on, Harry’s agitated scent came back again.

Louis closed his eyes for a moment and breathed through his nose, fighting the urge to comfort him again. The interviewer had already been told by Paul that Harry might get a little… upset, and suggested – unless it got seriously bad – that she ignore it as best she could. Everyone knew that wasn’t easy, so she was doing a good job of it so far.

“As I understand,” She smiled, her gaze falling on Harry. She was dressed in a tight, pencil skirt with a light pink blouse and her feet were in heels of the same coloured pink. Her legs were crossed and her perfectly manicured hands were holding interview cards. “You have all now presented.”

Liam knew that Harry wasn’t going to say anything, so he answered for him – drawing the interviewer’s attention to him.

“Two Alpha, a Beta and two Omega’s,” He declared proudly.

“That’s right,” She nodded. The way she spoke to them was full of praise, as if she’d expected them to try and convince the world that Harry had actually presented as an Alpha or something. “You’ve presented as an Omega, haven’t you Harry.”

She clearly wanted to get a response from the curly haired lad. _Vultures_ , Louis sneered at her mentally; couldn’t she see how distressed Harry was? And what made it worse, was that Louis couldn’t coddle Harry, because they were on camera and Harry was just going to push him away – and wouldn’t that raise questions.

“Uh,” Harry started off in his usual monotone that he adopted when they were on camera. He shrugged like it was no big deal. “Yeah… I, I have.”

The interviewer smirked in victory.

“How’s that treating you?”

“Fine,” Harry nodded a couple of times.

Louis knew that he wasn’t the only one mentally killing Harry’s father for making Harry feel like he had to fear everything that had to do with being an Omega; if it wasn’t for the traditional Alpha, Harry would be fine to talk about his gender – wouldn’t be ashamed of it.

Niall, who was sat beside Harry, put his arm around him and placed his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry’s my partner in crime,” Niall said, smiling – saving Harry’s ass. “Now there’s two of us, we get up to a tonne of mischief.”

Liam, who was able to sense what Niall was doing through their mating bond, played along.

“Don’t start,” He playfully chastised. Louis and Zayn caught on. “Just last night,” Liam went on to tell the interviewer. “They decided it would be funny to silly string us all.”

Niall burst out laughing, and Harry managed to fake a smile.

 _Might try that._ Niall’s wolf whispered to Liam’s through their link.

 _Don’t you dare!_ Liam’s answered him. _Or it won’t just be a denied Orgasm you have to deal with._

That had Niall baking off, but only because he felt himself heating up – turned on by what his Alpha had muttered. He tried to focus back on the interview.

“And they are constantly deciding the next way to annoy Liam,” Zayn had added to the conversation.

“And they know how to get their own way…” Louis piped up.

“Yeah, but how can you resist us?” Harry asked with a smile, looking around Niall at Louis. And the Alpha knew that his was Harry’s way of apologising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this tremendously longer... but I feel really bad for making you guys wait so long for an update on this!! And I just really wanted to get something up for you!!  
> I know everything seems to kinda be settling down... but don't get too used to it - I don't know how long that's going to last!! (THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx


	15. BEING RE-WRITTEN!!!!

BEING RE-WRITTEN!!

YOU ARE WELCOME TO READ THIS VERSION, BUT I PROMISE THE UPDATE VERSION IS BETTER!! [Read It Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9583832/chapters/21666506)

Below is the reason I decided to rewrite!!  
Right, so... I know a tonne of you guys want a LS update! And I've been wanting one for ages too!! (IT'S BEEN NEARLY 2 YEARS SINCE THAT ONE WAS UPDATED!), but honestly, I lost my muse with it and nothing I was writing was right or took the story where I wanted it to go. I also had certain things I wanted to happen in the original LS, but never did (and never could) because the way I took the story didn't allow me to fit it in properly.  
Anyway, I was rereading the whole of LS the other day and I just couldn't stop cringing and coming up with bursts of inspiration and ideas and ways I could incorporate the things i wanted originally into the story! So I sat down the other day and just started re-writing it.  
I envision the main plot being more or less the same, but I wanted to revamp and change a bit!! Still not sure whether I'm going to keep in whole 'werewolf' thing or not!  
First chapter's basically the same - but the original was 2616 words long, the new has 3881 words! So a big difference! There's a new start and a new end too! And I think you're all going to love Niall in this!  
I plan to keep it similar but shake it up completely! I hope you all stick around for this new ride, and don't hate me too much for re-starting!!  
Love you all and thank you for all for sticking with me through this, and for all you're love and support!!  
Enjoy!!  
xx

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES;  
> TUMBLR; http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
